Perception
by Jaron Ellis
Summary: Second year student Isudo Nakami has it all yet he's depressed, however once he starts having nightmares of a terrible situation to come, he is visited by a girl, he is told to find some girl who will help him him. Isudo enlists the help of his friends to find her. though what he will find he is uncertain of all he knows is something bad is going to happen soon if he fails.
1. Prolouge

Perception

Prolouge….

*thump* *thump* I heard something it was that nightmare again nothing scary happened or anything as a matter of fact the only image I could see was a pure white image with the sound of a heart beat mine I assumed. But it seems like something I've experienced before in reality I mean. I- "yo Isudo" a voice was disturbing me, then as always the nightmare ended the same as always with a solid beep and the white image gradually fading to darkness and I wake up. "hey Isudo?" I opened my eyes to see my friend calling me. "Eh wha, what's up midara?" I asked still half asleep.  
Midara: yo you've been sleeping for about 30 minutes now!  
Isudo: yea and ...  
Midara: I was barely able to stop her from kicking you out of the window!  
Isudo: ...  
I looked up to see one of my friends and classmates diagonally across from me her name "Kotori Sataki"  
She was waving her arm and yelling something  
Kotori: Hey! Mister Idiot!  
Isudo: geez that's a great sound to hear as soon as soon as waking up  
from a nightmare.  
I mumbled slumping back in my chair  
Kotori: that does it!  
Midara: ugh, not again!  
Kotori: I'm gonna kick him to death!

She had always been like this whenever she would disagree with something from me or any of her other friends boy or girl she would rationalize the situation by kicking the heck out of whatever was causing her distress and worry about consequences later. Everyone had called her "kitty" because of the fact that she could turn from love able girl to hateful bitch in an instant like a cat.

Midara: ah her cat mode is going again *sigh*

She had what many referred to as Cat Mode.  
In which she would instantly get angry and act like a cat and attack by kicking, scratching, and biting and , she would get set off so easily.  
if she was talking to you and you ignored her once, she's on you like a cat pouncing on bristle grass!  
I saw once where she injured a kid so bad he had to leave school early and head to the hospital, so Kotori was suspended for a week just because  
he meowed at her, as a joke I might add!  
I think a simple scolding would have sufficed.

Suddenly I felt something sting my neck I looked behind me... My worst fear was realized Kotori had escaped Midara's grasp!  
I looked over at him, his palm was bleeding my guess is she was yelling, he tried to cover her mouth and she bit him.

Kotori: IDIOT!

She tried to claw me but I barely dodged it.

Isudo: geez, what the heck!?

Kotori: DIE! Stupid!

She tried to kick me this time, I barely ducked in time, never in all my life have I wanted the teacher to come in and start the class.

Isudo: damnit, Kotori stop! I'm sorry!  
Midara help me out here!

I was seriously fearing for my life, her kicks were fast and powerful just like a cat I looked over at midara who was writhing in pain on the floor.

Suddenly a familiar sound rang through my ears

?: Good Mor~Ning

It was Kotori's little sister, well we called her that because they were born mere minutes apart with Kotori coming first and saya next  
Kotori: What? are you apologizing?  
Isudo: Yes, for the love of god, Yes!  
Saya: Eh? Ohohoho am I interrupting something?  
She spoke with a mischievous smile.

Kotori: What?  
Isudo: Uh... Don't try to explain it Saya-chan she doesn't need to know about "those" topics.  
Saya: "oh, you want me all to yourself Isudo- kun? You naughty, naughty boy, but I suppose I could appease your wish"  
Kotori: Eh? what topics?  
Saya: hehehe I'd be happy to teach you in person Onee-Chan  
Kotori: okay.  
Isudo: Ah n-no! You are sisters!  
Kotori: huh is that a problem Isudo  
Isudo: tons, but it's too complex  
Saya: fear not Isudo ill let you join us,  
I can imagine it now I'll be with Onee-San playing with her "special" places while you're hiding in the closet watching, you'll then lean in and try to get a closer look you'll knock over our school uniforms and make noise, I'll stop my feast of Onee-San and approach the closet , you'll say "oh shit!" And try to hide yet I hear you and tell you "it's okay, Isudo-kun." And you'll come out and see Onee-San on her back in a submissive pose then you'll-"  
Isudo: UWAHH! No way nonononononononono NO! Kotori should not be hearing such Echii things!  
Kotori: "Echii?, shit?, submissive pose", "feast" am I being eaten?  
Kotori seemed to pick up the worst words of the conversation  
Isudo: see what you've done Saya to your own sister.  
Saya: Me? you were the one staring at us sisters from the closet.  
She teased me despite being younger she was more aware of the mature things in life while Kotori was more like a fully developed child. Then rumors start to spread in the classroom calling me a "pervert" and "demon". Midara approached me seemingly out of nowhere and tapped my shoulder with his now bandaged hand.  
Midara: you lucky dog  
Kotori: Oh so your a Idiot Pervert!

Kotori went back into cat mode

Isudo: you actually believe her don't  
you?

Midara: Eh?

Isudo: Nevermind

*bing* *bong* *beng* *boon*  
That school bell had rung  
Everyone in the crowd quickly dispersed except for a few other people while I returned to my seat as did Saya-chan who was grinning at me the whole time  
Midara followed me and kept trying to give him details on a night that didn't happen.  
*bing.* *bing*  
An announcement had begun  
Announcement: "all teachers on the second year floor must vacate the building at once, failure to do so will result in termination of contract. Students must remain in classroom 'till further notice!  
The teacher had just entered and class was about to begin now he had to leave and we didn't know when he'd be back, most people were happy about this though  
Teacher: looks I'm being forced to evacuate for some reason, study by yourselves until my return.  
He turned toward the class and spoke to us as he walked out the door.  
I took out my book and began studying... However as soon as I read the first word... Saya had walked up to me again  
Saya: now where were we Isudo-kun?  
Kotori was eyeing me with suspicion while standing next to her sister... She thought I was a pervert, what made it worse was the fact that she was painfully gullible. Midara looked at me with a face of jealousy and admiration, I really don't want to be looked at that way!  
Isudo: *sigh* the quietness has ended.  
Saya: hey, Isudo-kun don't you hear me?  
Isudo:...  
Midara: "uh well I don't want to be a third wheel I think I'll go hang out with the other guys and study good luck Isudo."  
Midara started walking away, no Midara because you left now there are only three of us you created a third wheel! Idiot  
Suddenly I felt a light touch on my leg it felt stimulating so much so I jumped up and banged whatever was on my leg on the underside of my desk.  
Saya: "KYAHH!"  
Saya had tried to get my attention by seductively rubbing my leg, I guess.  
Isudo: Ahhh! Saya-chan are you okay? I'm sorry, here let me help you to the nurses office.  
Saya: I'm fine Isudo-kun.  
Her hand was red and I saw a little cut.  
Isudo: well at least let me take you to get it bandaged before that cut gets infected, Kotori come on you're coming too.  
Kotori:…. okay  
We left the class room and headed down the hallway then we ran into a familiar face...  
?: Isudo?  
It was one of my best friends Sayano Tsukichi.


	2. Chapter 1 - Chasing Trouble -

Chapter 1. -Chasing Trouble-

Sayano: "Did you not here the announcement?"  
She was the Vice President of the disciplinary committee and a very reliable girl.  
Isudo: "Uh well you see..."  
Saya: let me explain Sayano,  
You see this young man injured my hand, so he was taking responsibility and taking me to the nurse.  
Kotori: yes, he is a pervert, and he injured my sisters hand, I hate him even more now.  
Sayano: P-pervert!?  
Christ now she believes it too?  
Sayano: Isudo-kun maybe we should continue this conversation in my office!  
She was pissed what the hell was I going to do!?  
Isudo: uh... yeah about that...  
I started slowly backing away  
Isudo: I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIIIME!  
I had taken off running I heard a whistle blow and what sounded like a million footsteps after me!  
Sayano: Kotori-San, get Saya to the nurses office!, I'll get Isudo!  
Saya: Aww, thank you Sayano, Good luck!  
Sayano: Thanks but I won't need it I know Isudo better than he knows himself.  
Now I heard Sayano join in the chorus of footsteps impeeding on my position.  
Sayano: Isudo!, STOP RUNNING!  
Isudo: Sorry I really don't feel like being lectured!  
I yelled back at her somehow she was ahead of the pack even though the other prefects got a 10 second head start before her.  
I reached the end of the hallway where the steps heading up and the steps going down met...  
Isudo: darn, up or down  
I looked behind me to see them coming up fast

I heard footsteps above me as well as below me I would surely be caught! Until I saw a window beside me I was on the third floor so it was pretty high up should I take my chances?

Sayano: you're cornered Isudo third years are coming from above first years from below there is no way out, why don't you just accept your defeat? I promise I'll be very lenient with you if you just come with me.  
She flashed me a weak smile and held out her hand..  
Isudo: "thanks, Sayano but..."  
I looked towards the window.  
Isudo: I really don't want to be lectured right now!  
I yelled this while jumping out of the window  
Isudo: DAMNIT!  
I screamed while falling. This wasn't a good idea I heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. As soon as I hit the ground  
Isudo: Ouch!  
I said while on the ground I landed so hard I lost my balance and toppled over and hit my head on a nearby bench, as I opened my eyes, my vision was very blurry but I managed to see someone standing in front of me,  
?: you idiot, hahaha  
The voice was soft and warm and was chuckling at me I immediately recognized who it was...  
Isudo: H- Hanaka-San  
Hanaka: *puh* Haha, hello Isudo-kun.  
Prefect 1: Hanaka she's over here!  
Isudo: UWAHH! P-prefects!  
Hanaka: don't worry they're after me not you and I can escape them without any effort! Hahaha  
She looked at me I turned a deathly pale color.  
Hanaka: I take it you have them chasing you too?  
I looked at her with a disturbed face and nodded all the blood in my face was drained my heart was about to leap out of my chest.  
Sayano: Isudo stop!  
Prefect 1 : Hanaka... There...  
Isudo: shit!  
Hanaka: damn!  
Sayano: HYAHH!  
She yelled as she tackled me!  
Isudo: UWAHH!  
Sayano: *pant* *pant* got you hahaha  
Hanaka: Tough luck Isudo-kun but I've got to get to class bye bye.  
She ran up the wall through the window I jumped out of  
Prefect 1: Ha-HANAKA!  
She was already long gone though, her superhuman like movements were amazing to watch.  
Sayano: Ok, I think I got him, everyone disperse and find Hanaka! She must be caught for that faux announcement! GO!  
She was shouting at the prefects while holding my arms behind my back with one hand.  
Prefects: OKAY!  
They all answered in unison to her and ran off!  
She pulled me up...  
Sayano: you idiot!  
She hugged me tight  
Sayano: You scared the hell out of me! What in the world were you trying to accomplish?! God Isudo you are an idiot in every sense of the word! Still, think Christ you're okay, what the hell made you want to jump out of the window? And you now you were helping out Hanaka too?!  
She let me go...  
And slapped me  
Isudo: Geez, what on earth did you do that for!?  
I said rubbing my cheek  
Sayano: ... Uh, sorry.  
She turned a little red she must've known she over reacted.  
Isudo: It's fine, so what did Hanaka do?  
Sayano: Y- You have no room to ask, we can have a loooong discussion in my office!  
Isudo: crap, so I'm getting lectured either way?  
She grabbed me by the hand while dragging me along some how though I saw her flash a relieved smile at me from time to time she must've been glad I survived my fall...  
till we reached her office door.  
Next I was lectured, threatened and forced to write many apologies. It was just how it was described to me by Saya-chan.

~ Back to Class~

I returned to the classroom an hour later, the teacher had also returned, I walked in with Sayano-chan. I took my seat next to Hanaka's and behind Midara in the very back row.

~Lunch Break~

Saya: Oh, hello Isudo-kun  
Saya walked up to me with Kotori behind her.  
Kotori: Hello, pervert  
Isudo: Ugh, I'm not a pervert!  
Saya: How was the lecture?  
How did she know I got caught?  
Isudo: H-how was it?! Let me tell you!

~ Flash back to the lecture~

Sayano: Isudo let's start at the beginning...  
Isudo: *sigh* It's going to be a long talk.  
Sayano: When did you become a pervert?  
She's really going to start with this?  
Isudo: I'm not a pervert! For god's sake it was a joke!  
Sayano: Really? Then how did she get her hand injured?  
Isudo: Uhh...  
I couldn't tell her what Saya had done or she would get in trouble.  
Sayano: did you try to sexually attack her?, then when she tried to push you off you grabbed her hand and twisted it saying " You bitch, you dare defy me?" Right!?  
She was fantasizing now, I feel as though her hormones were raging.  
Isudo: No... I told her she could get something out of my desk then someone yelled my name and I stood up forgetting her hand was under there and I basically sandwiched her hand between my thigh and the desk. That's it!  
Damn, my face was turning red from the embarrassment.  
Sayano: Oh?  
Did she understand? Was I off the hook? She stood up and pointed at me...  
Sayano: ...Still that IS a perverted act and a clear violation against school rules!  
After yelling that she sat back down and resumed her lecture.  
Isudo: Darn, I thought I could get off easily too.  
I murmured quietly  
Sayano: Your next offense is...  
She took out a small paper she wrote for future notice with my "crimes" up there.  
Sayano: Next... Oh yes running from prefects  
Isudo: Uh yes, that... I didn't have time to hear a lecture but thinking back I think I shouldn't have ran, hehehe  
I was feeling nervous and embarrassed so I awkwardly laughed  
Sayano: You're damn right you shouldn't have ran I was chasing you and I just wanted to talk, geez you can be a huge idiot at times!  
I don't deny that...  
Isudo: Oh, I'm sorry.  
Sayano: Next you... *puh* jumped out a *puh* third floor window... hahahahahahaha  
She burst out laughing now  
I rubbed my head where I fell shortly after landing  
Isudo: Geez, thinking back that's probably what I most regret.  
Sayano: Hehehe that's funny Isudo  
Isudo: Not to me.  
Sayano: Your own fault!  
She yelled because she was trying to hold back another wave of laughter  
Sayano: Next, the worst offense you helped Hanaka-chan escape from the other prefects.  
Isudo: I- I didn't help her I talked to her for a minute before you tackled me!  
Sayano: You should have just given her up she was a fugitive for all of 7 minutes!  
I really think that she believes Hanaka is a terrorist on the run or something calling her a fugitive... really?! And I'm aiding and abetting her... What? Plus I was on the ground, how could I hand her over in the time interval of about 7 seconds?  
If I remember correctly from all the things I know about lectures from Saya-chan's offenses for "inappropriate touching", now I'm going to get threatened... Sure enough I was right.  
Sayano: You know if you keep this up you'll be suspended or worse...  
She looked at me with her most serious face then...  
Isudo: *gulp*  
I unintentionally let a *gulp* sound come out.  
Sayano: But, I know you are a good kid so I don't think I have to worry about you causing trouble anymore, right?  
She was smiling and happy as could be while uttering these words  
Isudo: R-right, yes ma'am  
Sayano: I've known you ever since we were kids and you've never been a trouble maker you're too cute to be of a nuisance to me.  
I don't want to be called cute... but her attitude changed quickly, Was she even the same person as a moment ago? She was yelling at me a moment ago now she's making jokes, I really can't understand her!  
Sayano: Right, good, then here is your punishment, you will write three apologies to me! One for being a pervert to Saya-chan, another for running from me and the other prefects by jumping out a *puh* window...  
Geez, she was about to laugh again.  
Sayano: And the last one for aiding in Hanaka-chan's escape.  
Isudo: Right...  
Sayano: They each must be no less than 100 words! You got that?  
Isudo: *sigh* Ye~s  
Sayano: I want them in an hour! So get to it Isudo!  
Isudo: Yes, r-right  
she sat quietly on a seat across from me fiddling with her cell phone  
Isudo: ...  
~15 seconds later~  
Sayano: Ehehehehe  
She was giggling about something.  
Isudo: Hm?  
I looked at her quickly, I saw nothing strange so I returned to my paper.  
~4 seconds later~  
Sayano: Ahahahah *puh* hahahahahahaha I-I-Isudo hahahahahahaha L-Look at this picture.  
Isudo: Hmm? Okay  
I walked up to her and looked at her phone there was a strange picture on a social networking website it was pretty funny.  
Sayano: *puh* haha isn't it hilarious?  
Her giggling was so cute it reminded me of the old days, our child hood  
Isudo: yeah it's funny but I have to work on my apologies you assigned me, remember?  
Sayano: oh right, yea you have about... mmmm 45 minutes now.  
Yeah thanks for the boost of confidence...  
Isudo: Right, I'll get to it now

~ 5 minutes later~  
Sayano: Hey, Isudo?  
While writing my paper I answered her...  
Isudo: Yeah?  
Sayano: I'm bored, can I listen to some music?  
Really?... Really? Is she serious? Regardless aren't I the one who should be bored I'm writing 3 apologies and she's on her phone I wonder if she knows who the actuall victim is here, still I should answer her now let's see...  
Yes or no?

Isudo: Yeah, go ahead.  
Sayano: Sweet, mmmmm what do you feel like listening to?  
Isudo: Me?  
Sayano: Yeah, of course, who else could I be talking to?  
Isudo: Uh it doesn't matter.  
Sayano: 'Kay I'll play some rock then is that cool?  
Isudo: Yeah, that's fine.  
Music started playing out of her cell phone...  
Sayano: Damn, it's too low I can't hear it.  
Isudo: Don't you have earphones?  
Sayano: Yeah, but then you won't be able to hear it.  
Isudo: It's fine.  
Sayano: Hm...  
She pondered for a second...  
Sayano: I know, I'll just move up to you!  
Isudo: N-no way!  
Sayano: Don't worry I won't distract you or anything *giggle*  
*Sigh* Being anywhere near me is a distraction Sayano. And what's with that giggle after she said she won't distract me? Damn,she's planning something isn't she?  
Before I could say anything else, she had moved her seat next to mine and plugged the earphones in her cellphone.  
Sayano: O~kay this will help you concentrate.  
she plugged the earphone into my ear and one into her ear, loud music began to play and the voice of a teenage girl began singing.  
Sayano: ARE YOU CONCENTRATING BETTER?  
Her yelling wasn't making me concentrate nor was the sensation of one of her breasts against my arm I also caught the citrusy smell of her hair she must've washed it this morning.  
Isudo: LITTLE BIT.  
Sayano: SEE I TOLD YOU SO.  
Isudo: RIGHT.  
It was annoying how we had to yell to communicate but nevertheless it was fun I ended up staying with her listening to music for 40 minutes until I finished my papers.  
Isudo: OKAY SAYANO, I'M FINISHED.  
Sayano: OKAY I'LL TAKE IT UP THEN.  
she took up my papers and put them in a bag. She then took the earphones out and wrapped them in a neat circle around her phone.  
Sayano: Well then, shall we head off to class then?  
She held out her hand so I grabbed it, to be honest it was kind of embarrassing.  
Isudo: Alright.  
We walked together down the hallway and parted hands at the door to the classroom so as to not let classmates get the wrong idea.  
Sayano: See ya after class we'll meet up for lunch, okay?  
Isudo: Yeah, sounds good.  
We entered the classroom

~end of flashback~


	3. Chapter 2 - Unfriendly Dreams -

Chapter 2. -Unfriendly Dreams-

Isudo: That's it.  
Kotori: I'm sorry.  
Hanaka: Hahaha sounds like fun.  
Midara: Dang, sucks for you.  
Saya: I'm glad you didn't tell on me, I'll pat you on the head later as a thank you hahah.  
Geez I must analyze these thoughts one by one so I don't get overwhelmed, ok first, I can't believe Kotori said she was sorry, she never apologizes unless it's to Sayano. next, I can't even fathom what Hanaka is imagining happened with me and Sayano, third Midara, I can kind of understand his reaction though its not as bad as he thinks, and Saya I really don't think patting me on the head is necessary for anything.  
Isudo: Please don't.  
Saya: Oh? Would you rather I had sex with you?  
Isudo: UWWAH! N-no absolutely not!  
Midara: Dude, why is your face all red now?  
Kotori: Isudo has regained his title as "pervert"  
Saya: He's simply imagining the sensations of his first intercourse with a girl who doesn't have an on or off button.  
Isudo: Sh-shut up! I'm not imagining anything of the sort! plus I live in a dorm room how the hell would something like that even be possible?!  
Hanaka: Yes, you do live in a dorm room but according to my sources...  
what "sources"?  
Hanaka: you don't have a roommate and live by yourself, therefore it could be very possible for you to hide a psychotic sex robot in your room and having sex with "her" every night after lights out.  
Saya: Ah, an excellent point my dear Hanaka.  
Midara: ...  
Kotori: Isudo has increase his current affinity "pervert" to "colossal pervert".  
Hanaka: Hmm "colossal pervert" I like it.  
Isudo: I don't!  
Sayano: Isudo!?  
Isudo: Oh You've gotta be kidding me.  
Sayano: I think I'm going to have someone check out your room today.  
Saya: Hahaha look at his face, he knows he's been outed.  
Midara: Dude, your face is like red but devoid of blood, how does that work?  
Isudo: S-Sayano she was just making a joke!  
Sayano: mmmmmm... I still think I'll send someone anyway.  
Hanaka: Busted! Hahaha  
Kotori: The "colossal pervert" has been caught.  
Isudo: Y-You can't seriously!  
Sayano: Don't worry it's not like I'm going to call the other prefects and say "Go search Isudo Nakami's room we have reason to believe there is a psychotic sex robot that he fucks daily!" I'm not THAT mean, I'll instead tell them to go search your room under the guise of a "suspicious weapon" or drugs.  
Isudo: NO NO NO NO!  
Hanaka: Come to think of it a psychotic sex robot could be a weapon if it was left untouched for days it could get angry and go on a rampage because Isudo hasn't touched it in a while because he's been sleeping with Saya...  
Saya: Oh, I'm sleeping with Isudo?! I'm loving it so far.  
Hanaka: Then after a heated argument the robot kills Isudo by snapping his neck...  
Saya: Aww, my boyfriend for all of 33 seconds is dead now?  
Hanaka: Then the robot will take off around the school shooting everyone in sight and killing them all, then...  
She stopped, thank god.  
Saya: hmm?  
Kotori was scared hiding behind Sayano  
Isudo: Just stop, please for the love of god.  
Hanaka: Well, my point is it's a weapon of mass destruction and if left alone it could kill off everyone in the entire school.  
Sayano pondered for a moment is she really considering this?  
Sayano: Sorry, Isudo but anything that is a potential threat to the students must be handled with the utmost care.  
She pulled out her cellphone  
Isudo: No, don't take out your cell phone!  
Without acknowledging my words she dialed a number... Seriously? *sigh* fuck my life  
Hanaka: If you have nothing to hide it should be fine right?  
Isudo: Who the hell said I had nothing to hide? I may have a few skeletons in my closet I'm only human after all!  
Saya: Oh, Sayano~ did you hear that he just admitted he had skeletons in his closet!  
Kotori: Christ, he's a murderer now too?  
Midara: That's pretty cool I could never kill someone.  
I turned to hear Sayano's conversation  
Sayano: ... Uh-huh yeah on suspicion of having an illegal substance on campus grounds... Oh and bring a pistol with you just in case...  
Oh my god, is this really happening!?

Sayano: Okay thanks bye-bye.  
She turned towards Kotori  
Sayano: it's okay we're checking his room now you'll be fine.  
Saya: Shame on you Isudo-kun you made Onee-Chan cry!  
Midara: That's cold.  
Kotori: colossal murderer pervert...  
She was in shock I looked down, she wasn't the only one in shock.  
Hanaka: There, there Isudo you'll be fine.  
Isudo: Yeah, I'm used to it by now.  
Hanaka: Good.  
With that, my lunch was spent fighting false charges against me created by my childhood friends.

~After School~

I prepared to exit the class, after the class representative had told us to bow to the teacher, I started to put my books in my bag when...  
Sayano: Uhh... Isudo?  
Saya: Oh, Isudo, looks like she's got something to say, I wonder if it's in regards to your room being searched?  
Kotori: ...  
Hanaka: Oh, what is it? I long to hear it.  
Midara: ...  
Sayano: That's correct, we found no weapon or drugs therefore I must formally apologize to you.  
Isudo: Hmph, told ya.  
Saya: Looks like Hanaka-chan was wrong.  
Hanaka: Damn it.  
Midara: I knew it all along but still it was pretty funny.  
Sayano: I'm sorry, Isudo  
she was blushing, while apologizing  
Isudo: Don't worry about it Sayano.  
I said while rubbing her head, which was pretty embarrassing.  
Sayano: Ehehehehe right.  
Isudo: Well...  
I looked around just like all ways they were around me with their bags, I don't know why they had looked up to me when I was mostly called an idiot by everyone in the group.  
Isudo: everyone ready to go?  
Saya: Yeah,  
Sayano: Uh huh  
Midara: Yeah, let's go I got to study anyway.  
Hanaka: Umu. Let's go.  
We were walking to our dorms like always, departing at the section where the girls dorm and boys dorm separate.  
Sayano: Good Bye, Isudo try not to get into anymore trouble today.  
She flashed a smile at me  
Isudo: Believe me Sayano the last thing I want today is another lecture  
I responded to her laughing all the while.  
Sayano: 'Kay bye.  
Saya: Ok, bye Isudo-kun.  
Hanaka: 'Later.  
Kotori: Bye, try not to kill anyone tonight.  
Isudo: Ugh, I thought I was cleared of those charges, Kotori I'm not a killer I could never kill anyone.  
Kotori: If you say so, see you tomorrow.  
Isudo: Yeah, later.  
They waved good bye to me and continued gossiping on the way to their rooms.  
Isudo: Alright Midara let's go  
Midara: Yeah.  
We started talking while walking to our rooms.  
Isudo: Alright I'm gonna turn in early tonight, I'm unusually tired today.  
Midara: Yeah me too, later.  
I entered my room, the place was torn to hell...  
Isudo: Christ, can't the prefects learn to clean up after themselves?  
After an hour later the place was back to normal  
Isudo: *phew* I'm done.  
I pulled out my book and started to study  
Isudo: Ugh, why am I so tired I... think... I'll... just take a *yawn* nap.  
I laid my head down and started to sleep.

~Dream~  
That white ceiling, the beeping I heard, the feeling of death I felt coming.  
A soft girly voice was calling out to me...  
?: Isudo  
Isudo: Hm  
?: Are you not finding it odd you can't speak?  
she said I couldn't speak, she could see me I couldn't see her all that was in my vision was white.  
Isudo: hmmm  
?: You are asleep and this a dream right, then why can't you speak? In dreams you can control what is happening then why don't you rip that thing off your face and look upon me with your own eyes? You can't can you? So how can you be sure this is a dream is it because you are asleep? Are not sure this is the real reality? That Sayano, Saya, Kotori, and the others are even real?... Now prove to me your ability to percieve what is around you!  
How did she know about Sayano and the others? I've never even heard this voice before so I'm sure I've never met her!  
Isudo: ...  
I tried to scream but no sound came out she was right my face was covered with something that resembled bandages.  
?: I have appeared to you now because you are looking upon the world with true eyes, the border between reality and dream is thin very,very, thin. It's all a matter of perception do you believe in dreams or reality?  
Isudo: ...  
My heart beat started rapidly increasing I knew I was going to die soon like always.  
?: Isudo, do you believe in a god?  
Isudo: ...  
?: Isudo, do you intend to die before I look you? So show me your eyes show me your strong enough to know the actual "reality"!  
Unconsciously in my mind I reached my hands up and got the bandages off my face. My mouth and eyes were now free.  
Isudo: who the hell are you and how do you know about my life!?  
?: Let's say I'm your better half Call me Nishizono  
Nishizono: You see me, now look around.  
Just as she told me I looked around the room it was definitely a hospital  
I looked down to my right my arm, It was completely covered in blood I couldn't see a trace of skin it was disgusting, my left arm was no better but I could clearly see bits of glass in my arm.  
Isudo: Ahhh!  
Nishizono: Calm down, unless you want "them" to come in here!  
My heart beat was slowing...  
Isudo: Them?  
Nishizono: Ugh your about to die again, here I leave you with this... Find the girl who's hair resembles your blood, fear not Sayano knows her...  
*beep* *beep* *beeeeeeep*  
I died again...  
I wake up in my room surrounded by my friends, when did they get here?


	4. Chapter 3 - Sayano's Cofession -

Chapter 3. -Sayano's confession-

Isudo: W-what are y'all doing here! Get out now especially you girls!  
Hanaka: We snuck in in the middle of the night no one even saw us.  
Saya: It's cute how he thinks about us getting caught.  
Kotori: Right, you worry too much idiot.  
Isudo: I really am not! And why did you even come over here?  
Kotori: Well I tried to text you 4 hours and, you never answered I got worried so I called everyone over...  
Every one... even Sayano?!  
Isudo: Then Sayano?!  
Saya: it's fine no one told her Isudo.  
Isudo: uh it's really not...  
Hanaka: Oh I love her and everything but she just really isn't smart enough to find us.  
?: Oh Hanaka I Love you too.  
Midara: ...  
Saya: ...  
Hanaka: Eh?  
Kotori: Shit.  
Ugh I bet she picked that up from my earlier conversation with Saya-chan.  
Isudo: I knew it... When did you get here? Sayano...  
Sayano: oh I've been here for about hmmmm an hour now.  
Isudo: Why are you here?  
Sayano: Uh I have a cellphone too, ya know. I text you and I called you, you never answered so I asked the dorm head if I coulda leave for a moment and she said yes.  
Hanaka: How did you get in here in the first place? , his door was locked.  
Sayano: I walked in , his door was unlocked so I thought it'd be best to lock it. When you started picking the lock I hid in the dark watching y'all and writing all the offenders' names on this paper...  
She showed us a paper  
Sayano: after finishing that I decided it was time to show myself.  
Kotori: Geez, she's like a ghost!  
Saya: ...agreed.  
Sayano: Greetings aside, I'm glad you're feeling better...  
Was I sick or something  
Sayano: So Midara and you other girls have about 30 seconds to exit and get back to your respected rooms before I send out prefects. Okay?  
She was giggling while threatening us how does that even work?  
Hanaka: Right.  
Saya: Glad you're feeling better Isudo-kun.  
Kotori: Right see you tomorrow stupid shit.  
Midara: Later man.  
I'll forgive her because she doesn't know the severity of that insult...  
Isudo: Saya-chan you really shouldn't have taught her inappropriate words what if she says them in class?  
Saya: I'll laugh.  
Isudo: she'll get in trouble!  
Sayano: Don't worry I know she doesn't know what those words mean so even if she says them I'll forgive her.  
Kotori: Eh?  
Sayano: N-nothing, now everyone out!  
She was our close childhood friend but she put her job first, though she would always be lenient with us whenever we got in trouble so it was fine.  
Isudo: Ok, good bye everyone.  
Everyone left Sayano walked up to me while I was still sitting at my desk.  
Sayano: ... You really had me worried.  
She kneeled down beside me looking into my eyes, I instantly got red from embarrassment.  
Isudo: ...  
Sayano: Your pale and you were sleeping for hours, you're always spacing out, what's wrong?  
Isudo: Uh just tired.  
Sayano: I'm looking into your eyes I know your lying, but I think it's not a lie more like you're holding something from me..  
Damn, she knows?  
Sayano: ... You saw her didn't you?  
Isudo: Nishizono-San?  
Sayano: Yeah... Nishizono-San.  
Isudo: ... You've seen her too then?  
Sayano: Yes, she comes to me in my dreams and has been talking to me for about a month now. She told me she'd contact you soon.  
Isudo: she just did...  
Sayano: that much I've figured out.  
Isudo: She told me I need to start looking for a friend of yours who's hair is dark red.  
Sayano: that's what she told you?  
Isudo: yeah she was also spouting weird things about dreams and reality as well as god.  
Sayano: !?  
Isudo: Sayano are you ok?  
Sayano: Yeah I just didn't expect her to tell you so much already,... ISUDO!tell me everything about the dream now!  
Isudo: Ah ok...

~15 minutes later~  
Isudo: and I died again...  
Sayano: We have the same dream then...  
Isudo: You die in your dream every time too? and the beeping and at first you had the bandages on your face?  
Sayano: Yes.  
I was speechless she had the same dream every time we sleep we see the same hospital the same girl and always end up dying at the end.  
Isudo: What the hell!  
Sayano: Isudo calm down! It's 3 am people are asleep!  
She put her hand over my mouth as I yelled.  
Isudo: ... Ok I'm good. What has she told you?  
Sayano: she said that our friends are experiencing or are going to experience the same thing soon, she told me that A friend of mine's hair ran red with blood, but I examined each one of my friends hair, none of them had red hair, she said she would explain everything, apparently that girl is linked to Nishizono-San.  
Isudo: I can't fathom what that means, why do we have the same dream this whole thing is just stupid!  
Sayano: I remember hearing Nishizono-San say "we are in the same hospital" so maybe if we sleep next to each other we might be able to meet in the dream!  
Isudo: B-but!  
Sayano: I know it's embarrassing but aren't you curious as well?  
Her face was flushed red like mine.  
Isudo: I-I don't deny that...  
Sayano: Okay then so let's go to sleep.  
She looked at me expectantly, I stared at her in return, a few minutes passed...  
Sayano: Well, what are you waiting for?!  
She shouted at me..  
Isudo: W-what?!  
Her face started to get more red...  
Sayano: Get the fuck out so I can change!  
Was she expecting me to guess that?  
Isudo: O-of course my apologies.  
I bowed my head as I exited the room  
I waited out in the hallway for a minute.  
Sayano: ok you can come back in no~w.  
She yelled through the door,  
Isudo: Okay.  
I re entered my room Sayano was there...  
Isudo: UWAHH! What on earth do you think your doing?!  
She was laying in my bed... In her bra and panties.  
Sayano: What's the problem?  
Isudo: Your outfit you idiot!  
Sayano: A little word of advice Isudo Don't call the head prefect an "idiot"! That is an offence you know.  
So who's the real idiot? I wonder...  
Isudo: sorry but how can you expect me to sleep next to you like that?!  
Sayano: it's how I always sleep so come on already!  
Isudo: Ugh okay I guess...  
I laid in bed since my pajamas were already on ever since I was studying..  
She turned out the lights next...  
Sayano: good night.  
Isudo: 'night.  
I started to sleep but she curled up next to me like a little puppy and I couldn't help but pat her head a few times... But she woke up...  
Sayano: Isudo?  
She looked up at me with a cute smile  
Isudo: Yeah?  
Sayano: I'm really glad we're friends... because if we weren't and you did that you'd be flying out the window by now. Ehehehehe  
She giggled at me  
Isudo: R-right.  
She turned towards me in the bed and wrapped her arms around my stomach I could feel her warm breath on my head and ears.  
I'm so happy right now I thought as I drifted off to sleep...

~Dream 2~  
The ceiling it's more detailed than before I can see now tiles on the ceiling I looked around now there's a curtain, is Sayano hear too?  
Sayano: What's with this curtain it hasn't been here before?  
Isudo: S-Sayano!  
Sayano: Isudo.  
Isudo: I can't move can you?  
Sayano: No I can't, my legs are cut to hell!  
Isudo: same with my arms there's glass in one of them!  
Sayano: geez, what the hell happened to us?  
Isudo: I don't know...  
Suddenly appeared before us... Nishizono-San it was no doubt it was her, her long brown hair and white dress with black stockings belonged to no one else. I can't really describe it but she looked more real than the first time I saw her...  
Sayano: hello again.  
Isudo: hey...  
Nishizono: Sayano did you really bring him here already? That was quick.  
Sayano: So what do we do about this red haired chick?  
Isudo: you just recently told me that..  
Nishizono: Yeah I did didn't I?  
Sayano: ...  
Nishizono: unfortunately I can't say any more...  
Isudo: what!  
Nishizono: I've told you before Isudo to quiet down or "they" will come!  
Sayano: but who are "they"?  
Isudo: Yeah what she said  
Nishizono: I'll only say this meet with the red haired girl who Sayano knows and the first words you speak to her no matter the circumstance, say "One memory theory"  
My heart beat monitor started racing as did Sayano's...  
Nishizono: until we meet again...  
Isudo: Owwwwwww!  
A shooting pain ran through my chest I was dying I could tell...  
Sayano: KYAHH! I-Isudo it hurts like hell  
Sayano was crying now  
Sayano: I-Isudo...  
*beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeeeep*  
Her heart had stopped now she was dead she must've arrived here before me...  
Isudo: G-Goddamn this is more painful than usual! Owww!  
The pain was increasing my heart was slowing...  
Isudo: S-Sayano...  
*beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeep*  
My consciousness was fading my vision was fading from white to complete black.

~End of Dream 2~


	5. Chapter 4 - What Could Possibly Happen -

Chapter 4. - What Could Possibly Happen?-

Isudo: UWAHH!  
Sayano: Isudo!  
I checked my body on impulse where the pain was felt in my dream..  
Isudo: Huh the pain is gone...  
Sayano: Yeah, I saw you in the dream you looked awful!  
Isudo: Same here.  
Sayano: and it was more painful than usual, anyway tomorrow I'm giving us permission to skip school and do research on all my friends!  
Isudo: Yeah, sounds good.  
Sayano: what do you think about that "one memory theory" thing?  
Isudo: I don't know... Hopefully we'll find out more once we meet this mystery person..  
Sayano: agreed...  
Isudo: so what now?  
Sayano: I guess we just stay awake we only slept for 2 hours after all.  
I pondered for a moment...  
Isudo: why don't we just hang out like old times?  
Sayano: but what would we do?  
Isudo: let's head to the shopping district.  
She looked at me like I was crazy.  
Sayano: *ahem* curfew!  
Oh that's right...  
Isudo: We'll just leave, it won't matter will it?  
Sayano: are you asking me to break curfew?!  
Oh no she's pissed now maybe I should say I was just joking... on the other hand I could try to convince her to actually come with me...

Isudo: just come with me  
Sayano: Th-that's not happening! It's against school rules!  
Isudo: If you want to play it like that isn't your whole being here a violation against school rules?  
Sayano: Eh... Yes?  
Isudo: exactly now let's break some rules together like in the past.  
I extended my hand towards her..  
She grabbed it...  
Sayano: Fine but if we get caught I'm gonna say you forced me to come with you!  
Isudo: Then it sounds like I was going to rape you or something.  
Sayano: Aren't you?!  
Was she serious?  
Isudo: No.  
Sayano: I knew you wouldn't anyway.  
Isudo: correct now let's go.  
We put our uniforms back on and prepared to head out the door...  
Sayano: Okay but don't tug on my hand so hard!  
We exited my room heading down the hall way we were whispering to each other...  
Isudo: Okay so there is bound to be at least two patrols around the school gate so we have to be extra quiet, you got that?  
Sayano: *sigh* I guess.  
Soon enough we reached out side just as I predicted there were two teachers guarding the school gate...  
Isudo: Damn, oh well here's the plan...  
Before I could enunciate my ideas Sayano walked closer and pulled something out of her back pocket...  
She had pulled out a pistol and aimed it at one of the teachers.  
Isudo: Christ, Sayano what the hell do you have that for?!  
*bang* *bang*  
She shot the gun, when she relaxed her arm near her leg I saw the barrel smoking...  
*thump* *thump*  
The teachers fell on the ground..  
She looked back at me  
Sayano: You owe me big for that.  
She smiled, I felt like by the end of the night I'd be in prison if I went to the store with her... Maybe she had a good reason to shoot those teachers? Maybe they were terrorists?... Yeah, I'll go with that.  
Isudo: Sayano... What the hell have you done!  
Sayano: Well, shall we go?  
Isudo: that's not what I asked! Christ, those teachers...  
Sayano: Geez, Isudo what's wrong with you?  
What's wrong with me?... Really?  
Isudo: What's wrong with me? You just shot and killed those teachers in cold blood!  
Sayano: Oh, I see you thought I killed them that's why you were pissed off. Perfectly reasonable... but these...  
She held a bullet she just fired up to me.  
Sayano: Are sleep pellets. In fused in the shells is a chemical that renders people to go to sleep instantaneously we recently started using them on students who run from prefects.  
Isudo: Oh okay.  
I was so confused still...  
We hopped over the school gate and decided to head over to the local convenience store...  
Isudo: Alright do we have everything we need?  
She looked at me with many bags of food, sodas, and water, we also had a few other things for instance I spotted a very interesting pocket knife and decided to buy it and a couple of magazines.  
Sayano: All that's left is to pay for it.  
Isudo: Right I got it.  
I handed the clerk the bags he priced each item and came to a total of 3,000 yen I handed the clerk my card to pay for the items yet the clerk looked at my card for a few moments...  
Clerk:... Thank you come again.  
He handed me back my card and the bags..  
Isudo: Yeah, will do. Come along Sayano.  
Sayano: Okay.  
We exited the store but I couldn't help but feel something was off about that guy at the shop, oh well I'll just keep it to my self for now, I'm sure it was nothing. We walked a little further...  
Sayano: Oh, damn the train.  
I looked where she was pointing and a train was crossing the railroad track we walked over earlier on the way here.  
Isudo: No biggie we'll just wait here.  
Sayano looked at me with a very worried expression...  
Isudo: S-Sayano what's wrong?  
Sayano: Those sleep bullets I shot into those teachers only last for an hour, if we wait for this train we'll be late and not able to hop back over the gate...  
Isudo: Well, can't we go around or shoot them again?  
Sayano: We could shoot them again but the bullets leave a little mark each time they hit, I was going to pass off the excuse "maybe a mosquito bit them" for the first marks if we shoot them again it'd be pretty obvious we snuck out...  
Isudo: Ah, okay... Let's go around then if we run we can make it!  
Sayano looked at me with determination...  
Sayano: Right lets do it!  
We took off running around the train for awhile, then it hit me... Literally something hit me and I fell down...  
?: Hahaha right in the face!  
Sayano: Isudo!  
Isudo: Oww! What the?  
A large man was standing in front of us then another came out right behind Sayano!


	6. Chapter 5 - Dangerous Feelings -

Chapter 5. - Dangerous Feelings –

?: Gotcha!  
Sayano: Ahhhhhh!  
She was grabbed by the second guy I staggered up filled with rage.  
Isudo: Get the hell off Sayano you cretin!  
I prepared to rush toward the guy who had grabbed Sayano!  
When suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back...  
Man 1: Ohoho I don't think so!  
He stood over me laughing.  
Man 2: Yo check out their uniforms ain't they the ones that belong to that school up north a little ways?  
Man 1: Oh yeah I hate that place I got kicked out when I tried to go. But I remember they had a curfew.  
He looked down at me  
Man 2: but these kids must've snuck out to go partyin or something!  
Isudo: Heh, it's no wonder you got kicked out you can't even formulate sentences with correct grammar!  
Man 1: Shut the Hell up!  
He stuck his huge foot on my head and started trying to grind my face in the concrete.  
Isudo: Ahhhhh!  
Man 1: Hahaha that's right squeal like we're about to make her!  
I spotted the pocket knife I had bought earlier and placed it firmly in my pocket.  
The guy holding Sayano started walking with her while the first guy picked me up they carried us along into a dark alley...  
Upon each step we were carried I could see Sayano's pistol inching closer and closer to falling out of her pocket... Till it actually happened  
*clank* *clank*  
The pistol fell out of its hold...  
Man 2: Yo man this bitch is packin' heat! Haha a pistol, man!  
Man 1: haha maybe we'll test it out on them after we're done!  
Shit, were they gonna shoot us? It was sleep pellets so they wouldn't kill us but still we're just second years!  
Man 2: Okay, let's dig in to this petite bitch.  
Man 1: Sounds good me and her little boyfriend will watch, I'll let you handle the foreplay I'm content with just fucking her!  
Man 2: Alright man that sounds good I bet this girl is a virgin I'd love to be the first to slurp her all up!  
Sayano: No, don't touch me you fucking pervs!  
Isudo: Goddamn you both!  
Man 1: such language.  
Man 2: I'm gonna teach this bitch a lesson!  
All I could do was watch in shock I can't do anything I'm being held by some middle aged child molester with only a pocket knife with me but I can't reach it this is so damn frustrating!  
Isudo: Sayano...  
Sayano: Isudo...  
Was I really going to let this happen to a girl I treat like my little sister a childhood friend?  
Man 2: Sayano that's her name.  
Man 1: yeah and this is Isudo.  
Isudo: Oh just go to hell!  
Then he started to unbutton Sayano's jacket...  
Man 2: Oh, one layer of clothing down!  
He tossed her jacket aside and started unbuttoning her blouse she tried kicking and hitting but his hands were too strong and he proceeded holding her down...  
Man 2: Hahaha that's the second one!  
He balled up her blouse and threw it at the guy still holding me down he caught it in one hand and began to sniff it.  
Man 1: Smells good!  
Seriously what the hell is wrong with these people?  
Man 1: Here boy you take a whiff!  
The man holding me down making me watch something as terrible as one of my childhood friends get raped by this freak tried to get me to sniff her blouse as well! I just looked at him with the worst expression you could look at someone with.  
Isudo: No, Fuck off!  
He didn't respond instead he forced my head back toward the direction of Sayano.  
*snap*  
I heard a slight snapping sound at the same time Sayano's face turned bright red more than I've ever seen before, then something hit the floor it was her bra she wore while we were sleeping together not but 3 hours ago  
Man 2: Tits galore!  
The man shouted...  
Man 1: hahaha look boy does that sight not make you jealous?  
He forced my head toward her again only this time I could see her breasts exposed I also saw her face and she wasn't crying she must've been a tough girl for something like this not to phase her she just met my eyes and looked at me with a face like it was saying "it'll be all right Isudo" she was acting more like an older sibling to me instead of me trying to be an older brother to her.  
Man 1: Hold on I want to get a closer look!  
Man 2: Alright but hurry I don't want that kid getting out!  
The guy nearest to Sayano pointed her gun at me as the man holding me down got up.  
He started to massage her breasts as well as lick them she moaned out time after time it was sad to see that she was getting turned on by this she couldn't help it though. Then the man squatted down near her private area and he began to touch her through her panties she was starting to get wet these guys knew it I had to do something or she would be raped I will not let that happen!  
The man holding the gun shouted at me.  
Man 2: Now you just sit back and enjoy the show!  
I saw the guy who was previously holding me down part Sayano's panties to the side and unzip his pants.  
Sayano: No No No please don't!  
She was scared and about to cry... It's now or never they're both distracted!  
Isudo: Here goes nothing.  
I murmured that quietly as I slid the pocket knife out of my pocket and ejected the blade.  
Isudo: Ahhhh! Fuck You!  
I yelled as I jumped and buried the knife in the neck of the guy who was about to rape Sayano!  
Man 2: Ah, you stupid son of a bitch  
*bang*  
Isudo: Ah!  
I felt a stinging sensation in my chest they were sleep bullets so no matter how many times I was shot I wouldn't die. I started feeling dizzy though as I pulled the knife out of the guy who was previously holding me down making me watch a terrifying scene, I was now in control the other guy however...  
*bang* *bang* *bang*  
kept on shooting me...the pain felt worse with every bullet hitting me, head, face, arm, leg, and chest it didn't matter anymore I was determined to save Sayano! The dizziness was getting worse as well, my vision was blurring was and I was staggering over my legs still I kept walking toward that dick with the gun, the one who hurt Sayano's feelings, the one who undressed her I was putting my entire rage into this knife though I was still getting shot I wouldn't sleep I won't fail!  
Man 2: Why *bang* won't you * bang* die!?  
Isudo: Heh, isn't this ironic? The idiot cunt who was just inciting fear into to two high school students, is now the one who is letting fear instill in his voice!  
Man 2: ...  
Isudo: Now Die!  
I lunged forward with all my might and stabbed him in his chest I pulled out the knife and began to continue stabbing him.  
Isudo: Stay *stab* The *stab* Fuck*stab* away from SAYANO! *STAB*  
I put all my remaining strength into this final stab straight into his black heart!  
Isudo: *pant* *pant* Don't fuck with my friends!  
Just then I remembered Sayano had saw all that.  
Isudo: Uhhh.  
Sayano: Isudo...?  
Isudo: ...  
I ran up to her and hugged her, her face was still red which is to be expected as her breasts were still exposed and she was still in her panties with them slightly parted.  
Still she didn't refuse the hug, she hugged me back... Her breasts pushed up against my shirt they were warm and soft.  
Sayano: Isudo... Thank you!  
Isudo: Don't mention it...  
I was fighting back the tiredness I was feeling from being shot so many times. I had something to say to her I didn't want to lose this chance!  
I pulled her away from my chest by her shoulders and looked into her eyes...  
Sayano: Isudo?  
Isudo: Sayano I don't want you to ever worry! I'll protect you for the rest of my life! I'll always be beside you!  
All my emotions were coming out of my mouth I couldn't control what I say!  
Sayano: Isudo...?


	7. Chapter 6 - Hiding in Plain sight -

Chapter 6. - Hiding in plain sight –

Isudo: Sayano... I love you!  
I embraced her once again and started to cry for some reason.  
Sayano: Isudo... I love you too!  
I felt my whole body becoming numb,  
I was about to pass out!  
Isudo: I'm glad.  
I started to smile then I started to topple over barely able to stand.  
Sayano: Isudo we need to get you back!  
Isudo: What about the bodies?  
I asked barely able to talk  
She pulled away from me I leaned up against the wall to stop myself from falling over.  
Sayano: I'll just grab the knife and my gun also I'll pick up the sleep bullet casings that will erase all ties to us except for our finger prints which I can't do anything about.  
Isudo: O...Kay. What about fingerprints we both had been hitting the guys' backs when we were being ...carried.  
I was desperately trying to stay awake and formulate sentences.  
Sayano was straitening her clothes and putting her bra back on she picked up her shirt and jacket off the ground. I turned away in embarrassment  
She looked at me and smiled...  
Sayano: It's okay to look Isudo though I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be a little embarassed.  
she flashed an embarrassed smile my way.  
Isudo: Uh... Okay..  
I looked towards her, she had not finished putting on her bra yet I could see her breasts, I turned red as I saw them.  
A few minutes later she had put her uniform back on.  
She picked up the knife, gun and the bullet casings.  
Sayano: Here you are.  
She handed me the knife I retracted the blade and put it back in my pocket, she put her pistol back in the holster and the shells in her pocket.  
Isudo: Okay..  
I stumbled over again I'm gonna pass out soon!  
Sayano: Isudo let's find a motel or something  
She held my hand guiding me through the alley to the motel across the street that was pretty convenient, we entered the lobby.

~Motel~  
Clerk: Hello how can I help you  
Sayano's plan was about to be put into action!

~ flash back before entering motel~

Sayano: We should pretend we are a drunk couple so the clerk will let us use a room without asking us many questions!  
Isuso:Don't we look to young to get drunk?  
Sayano: We'll say we're high then!  
Isudo: If we do that they'll just call the cops!  
Sayano: Listen Isudo!...  
She turned and looked into my eyes  
Isudo: ...  
Sayano: The police will question us because our fingerprints were at the crime scene and since this motel is so close by they'll cross check the identities of the people at the crime scene to any one that checked into a motel near by. The police will know we went to the school and they'll ask around at the motels or anyplace probably if anyone has seen two high schoolers in uniform so we must; pay in cash, change our names when checking in and out, and we must take our uniforms off also as soon as we enter our room for the night put your jacket over your hands so to not let your fingerprints get on anything. Ok?  
Isudo: ...  
I faced her with an uneasy face.  
Geez, she really thought this through..  
Sayano: Isudo just trust me. This will work, I love you so it'll work!  
She kissed me, her lips were as soft as a feather.  
Sayano: Isudo... You love me too, right?  
She looked me in my eyes again...  
Isudo: Of course! I love you and I trust you more than anyone else!  
She kissed me again this time I returned it, I knew nothing of what to do just what I've learned in anime and a few mangas I just let my instinct guide me sliding my tounge in her mouth, then she started doing the same I felt even more light headed now how the hell was I still standing?  
This must be what "making out" is... I really enjoyed it and I'm very happy Sayano was my first as I was her's, we didn't know anything about kissing, sex, or relationships in general as neither of us have ever been in one, our love was all that we knew instinct and the few scenes in the occasional manga or anime that was all we had but it was enough, needless to say I never wanted this moment to end but it had to.. I had just killed two men who had tried to rape Sayano and then planned on killing both of us, I won't accept that I did that, though I know I did! Even if I had to be on the run from the cops forever it would be fine as long as I had Sayano by my side.  
We parted lips removed our jackets with the school logo on them and walked into the motel.

~end of flashback~

The clerk had asked if he could help us.  
Just as Sayano had asked we pretended to be high.  
I had to count on her to do the talking since I was barely awake and able to walk I looked the part very well..  
But I trusted her nothing would go wrong, and she wouldn't say anything stupid... I was wrong.  
Sayano: Hel~~lo good sir!  
She was too formal!  
Clerk: Yeah, hey, how can I help you?  
Sayano: Me and my boyfriend here just came from a middle aged guys' house party where a whole bunch of other teens were at and he made us smoke a paper thingy and now we are a~llll t~irred *yawn* look at my boyfriend he's completely tuckered out!  
She just basically said we came from a teen molester's house and got drugged with something that makes you tired! Now she turned the conversation over to me!?  
I mustered up what little of my strength I had left...  
The clerk looked at me.  
Isudo: Yo,...  
Sayano: See, he's all tired!  
She said pinching my cheeks..  
Sayano: So can we get a room also...  
She leaned close to the clerks ear and whispered something that made my heart stop.  
Sayano: *whispering* one of those "Do not disturb" things you put on the door knob.  
Oh my god she basically just told the clerk we were going to have sex!  
Isudo: ...  
Clerk: Eh? Of course ms...  
Sayano: I'm Mrs. Tsukimo.  
"Mrs."!? We're married now!?  
Clerk: Oh? Ok, Mrs. Tsukimo are you honeymooning?  
Oh my god what the hell have I entered into?  
Sayano: Ohoho, what happens if I say "yes"?  
Clerk: You get fourty percent off for six nights.  
Sayano: Oh hell yes! As a matter of fact we just got married last night, and we are looking for a nice quiet place to spend the rest of the morning.  
Why did I agree to this when we first ... I just don't care anymore.  
Clerk: All right, the name you'll check in with is... Tsukimo then, what will you be paying with?  
Sayano took a ten thousand yen bill out of her pocket  
Sayano: here,keep the change.  
Clerk: okay, thanks here's your room key and your "do not disturb" door knob ornament.  
He handed her the key and ornament and we went up to our room... 205

~Room 205~  
Sayano put her jacket on her hands as I did the same.  
She looked at me with an unsure face..  
Sayano: Hm... Isudo hand me your knife.  
I did as she asked.  
She started cutting into her folded jacket...  
Isudo: What are you doing?  
I looked at her still confused and tired.  
Sayano: I'm folding the jacket in a way I can cut and make gloves out of the torso.  
I see...that was smart.  
Isudo: That's a good idea.  
She just nodded at what I said...  
A few minutes later she finally spoke again.  
Sayano: alright, I'm finished.  
She came up to me with gloves previously made from her school uniform's jacket.  
I looked thoroughly at the gloves there were the shell casings cut into a straight line inserted in to two pieces of the jacket cloth to hold it together. She really was a smart girl!  
Sayano: Alright put these on.  
I did as she asked and put the gloves on as she did the same.  
Sayano: Alright, Let's go to sleep.  
Isudo: Aren't we supposed to be getting back to school soon?  
Sayano: Absolutely not! you were shot roughly six times with the sleep bullets, one knocks out you out instantaneously, to be honest I have no earthly idea why you haven't passed out yet. Your will to stay awake is amazing, hmmmmmm, maybe I'll get the science club to tweak it so it becomes much more stronger than it is now..  
Isudo: But... School.  
I nearly fell asleep uttering those words.  
Suddenly I felt something soft on my back I must've fell over on the bed.  
Isudo: Ugh...  
I was tired...  
Sayano: Isudo?  
Suddenly I felt something jump on my stomach..  
Isudo: Ugh, Sayano... You're heavy! I closed by eyes from the sudden pressure on my chest.  
She giggled at me.  
Sayano: ehehehehe Isudo you're so funny.  
She planted a kiss on my lips, I reopened my eyes.  
Her breasts were in front of my face, my face instantly got red because of this.  
Isudo: Sayano you uh... smell good.  
No that's not what I wanted to say! God I'm an idiot! *sigh* just say it Isudo!  
Sayano: Hahahah thank you Isudo but I really don't, I mean I was worried so much back there I was sweating I'm sure I smell awful.  
She laughed, well that's not what I wanted to say.  
Isudo: Uh yeah, but your um... breasts are like really close to my face and its embarrassing.. Ehehehe  
I awkwardly laughed...  
Sayano: I see... So that's why your face was so red.  
Isudo: R... Right.  
I started drifting off...  
Sayano: Isudo?! Stay awake!  
She started bouncing up on my body trying to wake me up  
Isudo: S-Sayano!? This is embarrassing it looks like we're...  
I stopped what I was saying..  
Sayano: ... Having sex?  
I looked at her embarassed...  
Isudo: ... Yeah.  
Sayano: ehehehehe oh well.., hey I'm gonna get a bath is that okay.  
Isudo: Yeah I'll probably be asleep when you get out anyway.  
Sayano: True and it would be troublesome for you to talk to Nishizono-San without me... Hmmm... what to do?  
She pondered for a moment.  
Sayano: I got it! why don't you just get in the bath WITH me?  
She came to the conclusion...  
Isudo: A-are you sure?, I'll be seeing you naked, you know?  
Sayano: Ugh...  
She turned red for a moment then said...  
Sayano: Yes, it's fine. Embarrassing but fine. Plus you'll be woken up after doing something as embarrassing as taking a bath with a pretty girl who is also your childhood friend...  
She flashed me an embarassed smile.  
Isudo: Okay then I won't decline your offer and you're right it will wake me up some.  
She looked at me and smiled.  
Sayano: Hahaha that's the spirit Isudo!  
She grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom.  
I turned to lock the door behind us and when I turned around I saw she had removed her skirt, blouse and panties. Was she Not Embarassed by this?!  
Isudo: UWAH!  
I quickly ran to cover her up by hugging her, which was not my best plan as it made me even more embarrassed, what the hell was I thinking?!  
With out even realizing it I was embracing her almost fully nude body.  
Sayano: Fwahh! Isudo why the hell did you grab me all of a sudden?!  
She was starting to turn red.  
Isudo: Y-you can't undress when I'm in here! So I ran to cover you up!  
She looked at me and laughed, I really don't think this is anything to laugh about!


	8. Chapter 7 - Childhood Love -

Chapter 7. - Childhood love -

Sayano: Then... Why didn't you just turn around?  
She was surpressing back her laughter, I on the other hand had turned pale when I heard those words... Shit, why didn't I just turn around?! Why did I embrace her like I was her boyfriend we weren't dating we were childhood friends, she knows me better than I know myself... Maybe she knows why I hugged as my first instinct when I saw her changing, I love her and she loves me that much is clear but is it a kind of sibling love, or a romantic love? I just don't know anymore maybe she knows.  
Then her laughter broke free of its hold.  
Sayano: *puh* HAHAHA Isudo your such an idiot!  
Now I was embarrassed even more.  
Isudo: I am not!  
I lowered my hand and pulled her closer to me.  
Why oh why did I do that? Is it because when I can't figure out something as long as I have her close by I can find the answer? if thar were the case than, the more I'm confused the more I need her.  
Suddenly, after I had pulled her closer I felt something soft on my hand I didn't know what it was. Till the next sound hit my eardrums.  
Sayano: KYAHH! Isudo? Your hands...  
Dear, Christ what did I grab?  
I realized what she was about to say so I quickly let go.  
Isudo: Sorry, that wasn't my intention.  
She looked at me with her face red as a beet.  
Sayano: ... That's sexual harassment, you know?  
Isudo: ... I'm so sorry!  
I prepared to exit the bath room and just go straight to sleep, however she grabbed my arm when I was about to leave.  
Isudo: Eh?  
I looked at her, she just casted her eyes down. With no expression.  
Sayano: I-Isudo please don't leave.  
She still hadn't looked up at me..  
Then I felt a familiar feeling on my lips, she had kissed me again.  
I didn't resist instead I just stood there dumbfounded I couldn't believe I just sexually harassed her though it was an accident, and now she was kissing me, tounge and all.  
After 6 seconds we pulled away allowing our selves to breathe again.  
She turned around in my arms in a way that her back was leaning against my chest and stomach.  
Isudo: S-Sayano...?  
Sayano: Shhh, Isudo just let me do everything.  
Isudo: O-okay.  
She guided my hand untill her breasts  
Were in the palm of my hands.  
Is this really okay? I thought it was but I couldn't help but turn my head away to hide my embarrassment.  
Sayano: Don't worry Isudo, it's okay.  
Damn, was she reading my mind we stood there motionless, just she was smiling at me while I was still embarrassed.  
Sayano: The bath is going to over flow if we leave it running any longer.  
She looked at me  
Sayano: Do me a favor please, can you unhook my bra? Then I'll get in.  
Isudo: uh yeah I got it.  
I reached for the snaps that held her bra on her back.  
*snap* *snap*  
Her bra fell down to her elbows, I reached toward her arms to slide the bra off her arms.  
Then it hit the floor without a sound.  
Sayano: Thanks.  
She hugged me again. This time she was fully naked but thank god I was still fully clothed.  
I hugged her back.  
Isudo: No problem.  
She positioned herself over the bath tub and turned off the water then she sat down in the almost over flowing tub.  
Sayano: Oh my god, this feels so good.  
She closer her eyes, she looked so cute when she relaxed, I truly did love Sayano even if it's just in a sibling way as long as she was by me I felt nothing but love for her it was the best feeling I'd ever had. Her face was red but this time it was because of the heat of the tub.  
Isudo: Ummmm... Where should I get undressed at?  
Sayano: Isn't right there fine?  
She pointed to where I was currently standing.  
Isudo: But, that's like right infront of you!  
Sayano: I don't see the problem...are you embarassed?  
She knew very well I was!  
Isudo: Uh... Sort of.  
She smiled towards me her usually cheerful smile.  
Sayano: It's cute when you're embarrassed,... Isudo don't worry it's not like we're strangers, there's no need to be embarrassed. If you want I'll close my eyes.  
She was right, I didn't need to be that embarrassed about undressing in front of her, after all she wasn't very embarrassed about me seeing her naked.  
Here goes nothing...  
I reluctantly got undressed in front of her and stepped into the bathtub and sat down next to her.  
Sayano: Heh see it wasn't that bad was it.  
I was extremely embarassed she was trying to start up a conversation.  
Isudo: N-no.  
Sayano: Ahh this is so~ relaxing.  
She moved closer to me... And put her arm around me.  
Sayano: Isudo... I truly value our friendship.  
Isudo: Yeah, me too I wouldn't trade it for anything.  
Sayano: It's truly confusing isn't it?  
Isudo: What do you mean?  
Sayano: Yesterday, you ran from me when you didn't want to get a lecture even going as far as jumping out the window. Even after I managed to catch you, I was happy that I was the one who could spend that private time with you usually the people I lecture end up hating me and they call me a bitch, you though are always there helping me if I actually got down because of their words you would cheer me up, when I was down at any point in my life even before I was Vice President of the disciplinary commitee I could just be near you and I would feel better in a few minutes. When we were in that room yesterday I was feeling so many complex emotions, that's why I had to move closer too you I need to know if these feelings were real enough for you to feel them two, and they were being with you when we were listening to the music together I felt you're heart speed up like mine was, we were feeling the same I know you always thought of me as a reliable big sister, but the truth is I am the one who relies on you. I wouldn't have lasted as long in my life as I have if you weren't there for me whenever I need you. You are my best friend, my favorite person to be around,... Isudo, I love you so much, more than anyone else! And I know you feel the same I mean for god's sakes you murdered those guys who were about to rape me you were willing to die to save me, and even when I proposed the plan to get us away from the cops you followed it without resistance. Now I don't know when a time like that will happen again for all I know when we wake up in the morning the police could arrest us, so I wanted to tell you all of my feelings.  
Isudo: S-Sayano...  
She grabbed on to my chest and buried her face into the side of my neck.  
And she started crying for the first time in her life.  
Sayano: I-Isudo I love you more than anything else!  
She was still crying  
Isudo: I love you too Sayano... you were right I felt everything you had just said.  
Sayano: Really?  
She looked back into my eyes I was no longer embarassed I could hold a conversation well and could look at her with nothing but love.  
Isudo: Yes I think I've felt this way for a long time, but I've always been afraid of how you would react, I mean you would always be busy with your work I thought you would reject me.  
Sayano: I-I'm sorry that I made you think that.  
Isudo: As long as we are together now we'll be fine. Now show me your beautiful smile I've grown accustomed to.  
She smiled at me.  
Isudo: Well we've been in here long enough.  
Sayano: Yeah, you're right.  
I hit the switch to drain the water, and stepped out of the tub.  
Isudo: Here let me help you.  
I helped her out of the tub.  
Isudo: I'll go get your clothes  
I unlocked the door and walked out the bathroom door to pick up her clothes.


	9. Chapter 8 - Law Abiding Second Years -

Chapter 6. - Law abiding second years -

As I gathered the clothes in my hand I heard voices down stairs..

Voice 1: We're looking for two high school students possibly using different names who might've come in here, have you seen anyone like that?  
I looked at the clock it was 5:53 am  
Clerk: As a matter of fact I have a couple checked in at about 3:46 am  
They claimed to be newly weds but I could tell they were way too young, did something happen officers?  
My heart stopped at that word "officers". Did the cops find us already? " It was self defense" maybe we should just tell them that. No, they'll ask if "it was self defense why didn't you report it to the police right away? And why did you take the murder weapon?" They'll say we did it out of cold blood.  
The voices this time it was a grizzly voice belonging to neither the clerk nor the first officer resumed.  
Voice 2: It seems a double murder took place right across the street it looked fresh so the killer or killers may still be around, may we have the couple's room number we'd like to see them.  
Clerk: Certainly it's room 205.  
Officer 1: Ok thank you sir, hide behind your desk the killers if they are here are armed and dangerous!  
Clerk: R-right!  
Officer 2: Ok boys lets go!  
I heard the sound of at least 5 footsteps.  
I instinctively turned out the lights and grabbed her clothes, I made sure the door was locked then re entered the bathroom with Sayano.  
Sayano: Eh? Isudo why are the lights off?  
I looked at her worried out of my mind and answered her...  
Isudo: Shh be quiet, *whispering* Sayano get dressed now.  
I whispered as I slid my own clothes over my body.  
Sayano: Okay but what's going on is something wrong?  
Then we heard a knock on the door.  
* knock* *knock*  
Officer: Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimo are you in here?  
I looked at her and nodded as if saying "does that answer your question"  
Sayano and I had finished getting dressed.  
Sayano: *whispering* maybe it's just the neighbors.  
I looked at her and shook my head "no"  
Officer 1: Police! Please open the door, now!  
Sayano: *GASP*  
She let a loud *gasp*escape her mouth.  
Officer 2 : The lights are off maybe they're not home?  
Officer 1: No they're here the clerk said they hadn't left yet. Plus I just hear a sound! Prepare to breach the door!  
I heard things that sounded like soldiers lining up. Was this the end were we going to get caught? No I won't let that happen I'll die before that happens, I will protect her, I love her I won't let her be hurt! I spotted a window by the bath tub.  
Isudo: *whispering* Sayano we're going to open the window and jump. Ok?  
Sayano: *whispering* are you crazy we'll die!  
Isudo: *whispering* No, we won't, I jumped out of a third floor window at school, remember?  
Sayano: *whispering* geez, jumping out windows is your plan B for everything.  
The voices were getting louder...  
Officer 1: This is your last chance or we'll be breaking this door down!  
Isudo: *whispering* Alright Sayano you go first.  
she nodded.  
We opened the window which was relatively 2 feet of the ground so it was easy to climb through.  
Officer 1: alright on my go!  
She climbed through and hung off the side.  
Officer 1: 3...2...1...GO!  
*crash* the door came busting down and footstep entered the house!  
Just then I heard Sayano's feet hit the ground.  
Ok, I'm next, I wiped the sweat off my hands and walked towards the window.  
Officer 1: Main room's clear.  
Officer 2: Closet clear.  
Officer 3: Under the bed clear.  
Officer 4: Son of a bitch the bathroom door is locked!  
Officer 1: We'll breach it then!  
They were on the other side of the door no more time wasting I have to go now!  
I peered over the window Sayano was hiding in the darkness by the trash can but she was okay, she signaled me to "hurry up!" I stepped out onto the window ledge and just as I jumped down I remembered something!  
I had forgot to close the window as I was falling I heard the door break!  
*crash*  
Officer 1: Fuck! The window is open!  
* thump* my feet hit the ground  
Officer 2: Get outside catch them!  
We'll stay up here and try to shot him through the window.  
I took off running  
Isudo: TSUKIMO! Grab my hand  
I held my hand out and she quickly grabbed I made sure to use our fake names as to not let the police hear our real names.  
Officer 1: there's two of 'em a boy and a girl, high school kids for sure both white!  
*bang* *bang*  
He was yelling out details about us while shooting at us and this was even more terrifying as these were real weapons with real ammo this wouldn't put us to sleep this would kill us!  
Then...  
*bang*  
That one shot that stood out from the rest because it was the only one that hit me!  
Isudo: Owwww! My fucking foot!  
Officer 1: I got him in his foot!  
Sayano: Kimano!  
She messed up my name even in a scary situation she was keeping a calm head using a fake name on me was a very smart move.  
Sayano: You Fucking Cunts!  
Sayano had pulled out her sleep pistol and began firing it at the cops at the window!  
Officer 1: Son of a bitch, the girl's got a gun!?  
She was dragging my hand while simultaneously firing at the cops. Despite running on a shot foot I ran pretty fast enough to catch up to her  
*bang* *bang* *bang*  
Shots were being fired from both sides.  
Sayano: Shit, outta ammo!  
Isudo: Fuck it, Run!  
We took off running leaving the cops in the dust.  
We eventually reached the street leading to the high school no more cops were following us.  
Sayano: ...  
Isudo: ...  
We looked at each other for a moment neither of us could believe what had just happened we had a shoot out with the cops! It didn't seem real but I know it was the blood on my ankle was proof of that since I had been shot, luckily it wasn't a bad wound no blood trail followed us or anything, it seemed more like a cut than a bullet wound.  
Sayano: How's your foot?  
Isudo: It still hurts like hell but I'm not bleeding a trail so that's a good sign.  
Sayano: Right, lets get back into the school grounds now.  
I looked at my watch it was 6:39 am school would be starting soon. We had been running from the cops for about 42 minutes .  
Isudo: Yeah, you're right schools gonna be starting soon.  
Sayano: We can't go to class for two days.  
Isudo: Why not?  
Sayano: When we first arrived at the motel I called the dorm head and said you had a family emergency and I was going with you, I was using some of my personal days I had built up from my attendance to go there with you there was no argument and it could easily explain where we were for those days. I was hoping to spend time with just you I wanted to stay in that motel and be beside you, But that didn't happen...  
She was sad, and about to cry  
Isudo: It'll be okay Sayano.  
She didn't respond...  
I checked the gate to see if anyone was around the teachers she had shot were gone and there were no students around, the coast was clear.  
Isudo: Alright let's get over this gate.  
She didn't respond but just helped me over the gate with a blank expression on her face.  
Isudo: Alright your turn.  
She stepped on the gate and I reached my arm out to pull her over she was heavier than I imagined finally I got her over.

We just stood there motionless staring at the school gate holding hands.  
A lot had happened last night we had died together in our dream with Nishizono-San, we had snuck out of the dorm, we had shot teachers with sleeping bullets, we had bought lots of snacks and drinks, we had almost been killed by two middle aged perverts, she had almost been raped in front of me, I had been shot 6 times in different parts of my body with sleep bullets, I had killed those bastards out of hatred stabbing them and yelling obscenities at their lifeless bodies, we had tried to erase all evidence of us at that scene,we had pretended to be a high newlywed couple checking into a motel with a fake name and no card trail, we had seen each other naked, we never got embarrassed seeing each other like that, we got a bath together and admitted our feelings of love toward one another we've felt for several years , I had seen Sayano cry for the first time, we had seen the police break down our motel room's doors and try to arrest us, we had jumped out a window letting the darkness engulf us below, we had ran from the cops while they were shooting at us, I had been shot for the first time, and now we were sneaking back into school.  
Isudo: Hey, Sayano?  
Sayano: Yes?  
I looked at her eyes she was truly worried and sad at the situation we were in.  
Isudo: Can I stay in your room for the two days we were supposed to be gone?  
she looked up at me and I saw a small glimpse of hope in her eyes.  
Sayano: I'd like that very much Isudo.  
Isudo: Alright let's go then.  
We snuck into the girls dorm since she knew the way, she was leading me into the back door watching out for the dorm head or prefects because being in the girls dorm was a huge offense not to mention you'd be called a pervert for the rest of your life. Still Sayano didn't care our love was the only thing we relied on, rules made no difference to us anymore.  
Eventually we reached her room  
Sayano: Alright, we're here .  
She had no roommate as I thought, otherwise we couldn't live together for these two days.  
She unlocked the door.  
Sayano: please make yourself at home.  
Isudo: Okay.  
I sat down on her bed, she looked at me and sat down beside me laying her head on my chest near my heart.  
Sayano: Isudo, promise me you'll never leave me.  
Isudo: I promise, Sayano.  
She smiled at me.  
Sayano: Let's go to sleep.  
Isudo: Yeah, let's do that.  
We got into bed together and curled up together  
Isudo: I love you.  
Sayano: I love you too.  
Isudo: Good night.  
I told her...  
Sayano: Good night.  
We turned the lights out...

~Next Day~


	10. Chapter 9 - Surgery -

Chapter 9. -"Surgery"-

Isudo: *yawn* Hey.  
I peered over and saw Sayano sleeping peacefully.  
I glanced at the clock it was 12:00 pm lunch time.  
It didn't even seem like only 7 hours ago we were in a shoot out with the cops. Life looked normal I think we're gonna be okay.  
Isudo: Hey, Sayano.  
Sayano: *yawn* hey Isudo, how's your foot?  
I glanced down at my wound.  
Isudo: Heh it's nothing I'll be fine.  
Sayano: I'm Glad let's get you bandaged up.  
Bandages... that's when it hit me and I remembered.  
Isudo: Sayano did you have that dream last night?  
Sayano: The one with Nishizono-San?  
Isudo: Yes.  
Sayano: No I didn't, did you?  
Isudo: No.  
Sayano: Maybe she really did mean we had nothing left to talk about.  
Isudo: Oh yeah I did kind of remember her saying that.  
I looked at her again.  
Sayano: Yeah, it's nothing to worry about. Now let's get that foot looked at.  
Isudo: Okay.  
She reached for a medical kit under her bed it was very organized with anything a doctor would need already inside it.  
There were needles, band aids, scissors, cold medicine, throat swabs, thermometers, a stethoscope, a heart beat monitor, and a few other things.  
Isudo: Geez, your always prepared I expected no less from you Sayano.  
She smiled and took out some needles and bandages.  
Sayano: What I'm about to do is going to hurt like hell but what ever you do DON'T scream, ok?  
I looked at her and nodded, I don't think I have anything to worry about it takes a lot to make me scream out in pain.  
Isudo: Heh, no problem.  
Boy was I wrong!  
She started spraying something on a thick needle. W-why does she need that needle it's just requires a bandage, right?!  
Sayano: Here bite down on this.  
She reached into one of the shopping bags we had gotten last night and pulled out a thick piece of jerkey.  
Isudo: Umm okay?  
I did as requested and bit down on the jerkey,  
Sayano: Now should I do this fast or slow?  
It's just a bandage right why should it matter.  
Isudo: I don't want you to make a mistake so take your time.  
I had made the worst mistake of my entire life!  
Sayano: Keep in mind I don't have any numbing spray. You still want me to take my time?  
Isudo: Yeah.  
It was then that I realized what she had meant but it was too late to say anything else because it already began...  
Sayano: Alright NOW!  
She jammed the needle into my foot she was trying to dig out the bullet. Why the fuck didn't I see that coming?  
Isudo: UWAHHHHHH!  
I bit the jerkey I had in my mouth in half and screamed!  
Sayano: ISUDO! Shut up!  
Isudo: You're digging into my goddamn foot what am I supposed to say!?  
Sayano: Allright I understand but don't yell anymore!  
Isudo: R-right I'm sorry.  
She continued digging around in my foot.  
Isudo: !  
I wanted to scream so bad...  
Sayano: Alright and here.  
She dug and did a scooping motion in my foot I felt the needle scrape my bone.  
Isudo: AHHHH! Mmmmmmmmfw!  
Half way through my scream Sayano covered my mouth.  
Sayano: SHHHHH!  
*knock* *knock*  
?: Sayano-chan you in here?  
It was Hanaka...  
*creak*  
The door opened in walked Hanaka.  
Me and Sayano just turned the pale in the world.  
Isudo: ...  
Sayano: ...  
Hanaka just looked at us.  
Hanaka: Um I'm not even going to try to understand what's going on right before my eyes.  
Sayano: H-Hanaka-chan?!  
Isudo: Uh hey, what are you doing here.  
What she saw was Sayano kneeling down in a torn jacket and dirty skirt and clothes and me with my clothes dirty, sitting down with my foot resting on her lap. I don't blame her for being confused.  
Isudo: It isn't what it looks like?  
Why the hell did I say that in an interrogative manner. Instinct I guess...  
Sayano: What are you doing here?!  
Something was off about her she was all serious not making jokes like usual.  
Hanaka: Um it'll take a while to explain, but you weren't in class today and when I came to ask of you were alright and I heard screaming so I came in, and saw this...  
Sayano: Isudo we'll continue this activity later can you get some sodas out of the bag for me and Hanaka she's got something to say and it's gonna take a while so you grab one too.  
Is she really going to leave me alone in the middle of "surgery".  
I staggered back to my feet as I did so blood leaked onto the floor.  
Isudo: Okay.  
Hanaka: Heh what's the matter Isudo are you on your period? Hahaha  
She must've noticed the blood..  
Isudo: Very fucking funny Hanaka-chan.  
I was still in pain from my "surgery" so I knew I was being a dock but I couldn't help it.  
I reached into the bag and gave sodas to Sayano and Hanaka.  
As she took her soda Hanaka spoke again.  
Hanaka: Umu, I try. By the way thank you for the soda.  
Sayano: So what is it you want to talk about? I don't suppose you're here to turn yourself in for that fake announcement yesterday morning.  
Sayano looked up at her while opening her can of soda.  
I sat next to Sayano and prepared for a long talk.  
Hanaka: Haha no I'm not into listening to one of your lectures today.  
Hanaka seemed to be like her old self now.  
Sayano: Hmmmm...  
She thought about something for a second..  
Sayano: Alright I'll listen to you but on return I'd like you to stay here after we're done talking and listen to me during your punishment. Sound fair?  
Hanaka looked distressed  
Hanaka: I suppose I don't have a choice do I? Hahaha oh well I accept it'll be fun.  
Sayano: Indeed. Now begin your story.  
Hanaka: *sigh* it all started this morning in class.


	11. Chapter 10 - Hanaka's Point of View -

Chapter 10. - Hanaka's Point of View -

~Hanaka's Flashback~  
I entered the classroom and walked to my seat when I ran into our friends.  
Saya: Heya, Hanaka!  
Saya was waving to me I casually waved back at her.  
Hanaka: Hey, hmm? Where's Sayano-chan, and Isudo-kun?  
Kotori: No, one has seen them.  
Saya: Yeah, I went to see them but the dorm head told me "to go drink rat poison!" Somehow that didn't sit right with me and I felt it was an insult.  
Hanaka: Hahaha, that's what it sounds like to me.  
Saya: Oh I knew it!  
Kotori: Yeah, except you didn't.  
*bing* *bong* *beng* *boon*  
The teacher walked in... I sat at my desk diaganally across from Midara-San.  
Teacher: Today, we'll be talking about...  
Hanaka: Ugh, I don't have time for this crap.  
I nodded my head down to go to sleep.

~Hanaka's Dream~  
What's this?  
All I could see was white no other color showed up.  
I heard the ominous sound of a beeping monitor, somehow this sounds familiar too me.  
?: Hmm?Not making any jokes?  
A sound was heard in my dream, a voice to be exact.  
Yet I couldn't speak I was unable too I wanted to scream out but it was impossible..  
Hanaka: Mmmmmm?!  
Voice: You'll last a while so I'll try to explain everything in one go.  
I know you yearn for answers... So just unwrap the bandages on your face.  
I imagined in my mind saying "how the fuck am I supposed to do that?!"  
However I just remained quiet.  
Voice: *sigh* just imagine yourself doing that, if you know it's a "dream" why don't you just alter it?  
I did as said and tried ripping the bandages off my face.  
Hanaka: *gasp* *pant* *pant*  
I got the bandages off and looked around, I saw scalpels, and a heart monitor, I was shocked at the name on it... "Hanaka Kanosuchi"  
That was my name alright and I looked closer at it and saw my heart rate and saw I had normal heart rate, but why was that my first concern as I thought of this I looked down at my body...  
My chest was bare I was only wearing thin green pants from the hospital my breasts were exposed however blood covered them as we'll as my whole stomach my arms were half bandaged and I was still bleeding.. My leg was clothed but I saw blood on my pants so I knew my legs were cut up too.  
Hanaka: Geez, what the hell happened to me?  
Finally I saw the owner of the voice...  
She was what looked like a high schooler third year perhaps but she wasn't wearing a uniform instead her long brown hair was flowing down by her back and she had a white dress on with black stockings. But something was different about her she looked... Almost like a ghost, a  
She was giving off a weird aura and looked almost transparent...the fuck is she?!  
?: Hmph, I was starting to think you'd never wake up.  
Hanaka: Who, the *cough* hell are you?  
I coughed more blood on to my self I couldn't cover my mouth because I was immobile so the blood flew from my mouth onto my breasts I felt a cold drop of blood hot the tip of my nipple.  
?: My name is not important, just call me Nishizono-San.  
Hanaka: Okay "Nishizono-San" why am I half naked? were you going to rape me?  
Nishizono: Oh, that's the Hanaka I know even on her death bed she's still making jokes to keep herself alive.  
Hanaka: D-Death bed?!  
I looked at my body again I was covered in blood and my heart beat was increasing.  
Yeah, I should've figured this was happening.  
Nishizono: Yeah, that's correct, your death bed. Your going to die soon.  
I knew that, but still being told that makes you feel a certain feeling of limited life. Days and time go by faster when you don't want something to happen, in other words "god" and his cruel ways cause your misfortune to come faster than you want it to.  
Nishizono: You'll be dead in a few minutes so I'm going to get straight to the point!  
Hanaka: Then get on with it, preferably before I'm dead. Heh *cough*  
More blood bounced onto my breasts during this cough.  
Nishizono: Nice joke, anyway you need to get in contact with your friends Sayano-chan and Isudo-kun!  
They've experienced this multiple times and know more than you, I'll also say this all of your friends in your little gang are experiencing or will experience this soon.  
I looked at my heart beat monitor and it was slowing down, I felt death looming over my shoulder.  
Hanaka: I'm going to die soon aren't I?  
Nishizono: Yes, you are as soon as you wake up from this dream go straight to Sayano-chan's room and speak to her, no matter what go straight there and don't tell anyone where you're going! Or "they" will find you!  
*beep* *beep*  
Hanaka: One last thing why did you appear "now"?  
Nishizono: You're seeing with real eyes. Very few people have this ability.  
Hanaka: Hmph. Whatever. By the way you don't look human, what the hell are you?  
Nishizono: Eh? Who said I'm not?  
Hanaka: You look *cough* transparent.  
Nishizono: Hmph, only one before you who's seen me has commented on that fact. Still I'll tell since you're going to die soon.  
God, I feel so~ honored.  
Nishizono: I don't know what I am actually but I appear before people who are looking at things with "real" eyes seeing the actual darkness of the world as well as god. It's my mission. Sayano already knows this but if you happen to sleep next to someone who's also seeing me, your "dreams" will intertwine and become one in other words. you'll be able to see each other, the more "real" that see me the more i can manifest myself. Wow I've never told anyone this much in one go before.  
I looked at her it was all I could do..  
Hanaka: Then, why did you tell me all this?  
Nishizono: Because you remind me of myself., now no more questions just rest or you'll be even more tired when you awaken.  
I felt my heart growing weaker.  
I will awake and go straight to Sayano-chan's room just cut class? Well it wouldn't be the first time  
Nishizono: The last thing; find the girl whose hair runs red with the pointless bloodshed. This was the first and also... The last time we'll talk it was a pleasure meeting you, goodbye and no matter what, never doubt your life's point.  
Hanaka: *guhhhhhh* *ahhhhh* *kyahh*

A pain shot in my chest more painful than anything I've ever felt!  
Nishizono: Painful?  
Hanaka: ...!  
The pain was so intense I couldn't speak.  
Nishizono: Hm?  
I accidentally let a tear escape my eyes. Was it because of the pain or because I was scared of dying? *puh* don't be stupid, I'm not scared of anything.  
Hanaka: P-please, I've felt more painful things in a slumber party with Saya-chan. Haha *cough*  
More blood came out of my mouth this time it just... dripped out of my mouth,  
it tasted iron that was what blood always tasted like.  
Nishizono: Tough girl to the end.  
Hanaka: Y-yeah.  
*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeep*  
My vision was fading to darkness, no more sound could be heard, I have died...,

~End of Hanaka's Dream~

I regained consciousness in the class the boring ass lecture was still going.  
Hanaka: Ugh, it's still going on!?  
Teacher: Is there a problem Konomichi?  
I've always wanted to say this and since I had to leave anyway I didn't have to worry about the consequences.  
I stood up from my desk.  
Hanaka: As a matter of fact there is!  
I looked directly at the teacher, this was going to be fun...  
Hanaka: I am so Fucking tired of being taught this useless shit!, not to mention being taught by a teacher who cares nothing about his students' educations, and it's worse because you look like Marilyn Manson on even more crack than you already do! A guy who can't even maintain a decent hairline or a marriage you are a worthless human being and...  
I started to walk out of the classroom door,  
Hanaka: I say this with love "Go fuck yourself!" Bye-bye!  
I walked out of the class... And down the hallway.  
Then I heard a whistle blow  
Shit, it was the disciplinary commitee... already?  
Prefect 1: Hanaka Stop! Running!  
I hadn't even started running... Then back up came.  
Hanaka: Ohoho you have seen nothing yet!  
I took off running... Toward the stairs I instantly left them in the dust.  
Hanaka: *puh* cowards  
I continued to walk to the girls dorm heading for Sayano's room.  
Eventually I reached the dorm head's room she was one of my friends her name was Hitomi Kunasu, she spotted me running.  
Hitomi: Hey, Hanaka-chan!  
I stopped and looked at her.  
Hanaka: Heya, Hitomi what's up?  
She was another member of our group I wonder if she was experiencing the nightmares as well. Should I ask her?

~yes~  
I'll ask her if she's seen Nishizono-San.  
Hanaka: Hey, have you heard of a girl named Nishizono-San?  
Hitomi: No, why, is she important?  
Oh we'll it didn't matter she knew nothing.  
Hanaka: No, don't worry about it.  
Hitomi: What are you doing out of class?  
Hanaka: Ahhahaha I told the teacher to go fuck himself and I walked out.

~No~  
I won't ask her after all.

Hitomi: What are you doing out of class?  
Hanaka: Ahhahaha I told the teacher to go fuck himself and I walked out.

Hitomi: Haha that's so like you.  
Hanaka: yep, you know me.  
Well I've got somewhere to be now so I'll see you later.  
Hitomi: Okay, see ya.  
I walked down the hall to Sayano's  
room...  
*gwahhh!* *ughhhhhh!*  
I heard screaming I ran and knocked on the door...  
Hanaka: Sayano-chan you in here?  
I creaked open the door.  
In the room I saw Sayano-chan sitting next to Isudo-kun, with his foot in Sayano's lap. She had a medical kit next to her opened I saw needles in her hand.  
Sayano: ...  
Isudo: ...  
Hanaka: ...,  
I was speechless..  
This is where they both were today but why were they dirty with their clothes ripped and Isudo-kun was injured... What the hell happened!?

~End of Hanaka's Flashback~


	12. Chapter 11 - Find The Red-Haired Girl

Chapter 11. - Operation "Find the red haired Girl" -

Hanaka: And there ya have it.  
Me and Sayano looked at each other,  
Isudo: Ummm.. what do you think Sayano-chan?  
Sayano: *tsk* turning the question to me?  
Isudo: Oh, sorry.  
I looked back at Hanaka she was still drinking her soda.  
Isudo: Nishizono-San's not lying.  
Sayano: Yeah, when I first saw her I questioned to my self why looked more spiritual than human.  
Isudo: as did I, but you were the only one who brought it to her attention and now we know why.  
Me and Sayano looked at each other.  
Sayano: But I don't understand what she meant by this saying "this cruel god" , or looking at the world with "real" eyes, and I remembered now every time she uses the word "dream" she says it in a way like it's quoted and it isn't what it seems.  
Hanaka: Oh, now that you mentioned that, she said it a lot when I talked to her.  
Isudo: Yeah, same here, what could she mean by it?  
After a moment of silence between us 3 Hanaka decided to end the conversation and move to a different topic which was what we were doing when we entered.  
Hanaka: So what was happening when I entered a little while ago?  
Sayano and I looked at each other our face turned pale this time not red we weren't embarassed but if anyone else knew what happened last night it could spell trouble for us.  
Sayano: Isudo ended up getting his foot injured last night.  
Was she going to tell her the truth? She nudged me in the side with her elbow as if saying "play along".  
Hanaka: Oh, really? What happened?  
Sayano: Well ya see he tried to pull a fast one and sneak out of school grounds last night but made a little too much noise and a teacher heard him, he took off running trying to lose him then the teachers called me out to deal with him after a good two minutes of me chasing him I tackled him and brought him to my room to give him a lecture, but I realized his foot was cut with a small rock inside of it so I let him sleep in my room for the night, and when you came in I was digging in his foot trying to get the rock out.  
Isudo: Yeah, what she said.  
I looked back at Hanaka I had tried to make her believe I was embarrassed from the situation.  
Hanaka: Hahaha look at you your face is turning red, I guess that'll teach you to not sneak out of your dorm at night and run from Sayano-chan though I thought you would've learned that since she caught you yesterday morning even after you jumped out a window. Hahaha  
Isudo: *sigh* ya got that right  
I fell down onto her bed.  
Sayano: Well speaking of lectures isn't time you've had yours for that fake announcement?  
Hanaka: Damn it, we'll that was the deal.  
Sayano: right, now let's see...  
She stood up pointing at Hanaka.  
Sayano: It's extremely irresponsible to make a fake announcement like that telling all the second year teachers to evacuate the school grounds or they'd be fired? If you're going to make a fake announcement at least make it more believable.  
Hanaka: Haha I'll try harder next time.  
Sayano sat back down and looked at Hanaka...  
Sayano: and you also ran from prefects.  
Hanaka: Yep, I did.  
Sayano face palmed at her words.  
Sayano: Y'know this can't keep happening please for the love of god no more running from prefects if they tell you to stop then stop!  
Hanaka: Oh, if you were chasing me I'd gladly stop you'll go easy on me, they won't.  
Sayano: I want to show you something...  
She reached into her drawer and pulled out her pistol with the school logo on it...  
Sayano: Starting today we have permission from the superintendent to use these on teens who run a way from prefects, I shot Isudo with this last night when he ran.  
She nudged me as if telling me "go show Hanaka a mark on your arm where that rapist shot you we're going to pass it off as one I shot into you"  
I nodded back at her and walked up to Hanaka and showed her where I was shot on my arm.  
Hanaka: Damn, that's a pretty good shot.  
I sat back down next to Sayano.  
Sayano: Hah, as you can see I don't miss, infused in these shells is a chemical that when shot with goes into you and instantly makes you fall asleep though to be honest I had to shoot Isudo with it like six times, his will to stay awake was unimaginable.  
Hanaka: Umu, ok I see but I'm still going to run I'm curious to see if I can still outrun them.  
Sayano: *sigh* that's just like you well good luck. Now for your punishment just write me two apologies one for the fake announcement and another for the running from prefects.  
Hanaka: Ok, what about disrespecting the teacher, leaving class without permission and running from prefects again?  
Sayano: I have two days off I told the school Isudo had a family emergency and I was going with him using some of my personal days to do it.  
So don't tell anyone we're here you promise not even our close friends no one must know we'll need to meet back here every night to work together and find the girl with the red hair.  
Isudo: Right.  
Hanaka: Sounds good.  
Sayano: For now Hanaka get working on those apologies! No less than a hundred words and I want them in an hour, okay?  
Hanaka: I suppose.  
Hanaka sat down at Sayano's desk and started working on the apologies.  
Sayano began checking friends again trying to find the girl.  
I just sat there watching them Fran hour it was really boring.

~One Hour Later~  
Hanaka: I'm done.  
Hanaka put her pencil down on the table.  
Sayano: Alright I'll take 'em go back to your dorm room and chill we'll text you when we're ready to meet.  
Alright Hanaka find out anything you can about this mystery girl apparently it's someone I know.  
Me and Isudo will keep searching the students' background information.  
Alright operation start!

~6 minutes later~  
Sayano: Geez, this so boring!  
Isudo: You don't have to tell me twice, can't we just wait for this girl to contact us or something?  
Sayano: No, me and this girl are not friends, remember?  
I reflected back to all my conversations with Nishizono-San.  
I didn't remember her saying she wasn't one of Sayano's friends.  
Isudo: Um, to be honest she never actually came out and said "That girl is not you're friend".  
She looked at me..  
Sayano: True but she would've said if we were friends or not I mean she seemed to lament her facts specifically she knew about our lives as well as our friends' ones.  
I recalled Nishizono saying our friends were experiencing the nightmares too last night and then Hanaka-chan comes here and knows about it too it can't be coincidence.  
Isudo: You're right Sayano, I don't know why I said something so stupid.  
She looked at me and smiled.  
Sayano: Haha Isudo it's fine you're slight idiocy is always cute.  
Was that a compliment or an insult?  
Isudo: Yeah, thanks.  
Sayano: Umu, but I need to resume my work, can you contact Hitomi and ask her if anyone in the dorm has been seen doing anything suspicious or anything like that or, better yet just ask her for a list of all the girls who live in the dorm and have red hair.  
Isudo: But, aren't I supposed to be having a family emergency?  
Sayano pondered for a second..  
Sayano: You're right, I have a better idea...  
She tossed me her smartphone..  
Sayano: Text, Hanaka-chan and we'll tell her to do it. It sounds more believable that way. After all Hanaka-chan and Hitomi-Senpai are very, very close.  
I looked at her confused.  
Isudo: How so?  
She looked at me and grinned mischieviouly... I'm afraid of what I'm about to hear.  
Sayano: Eheh, well... We try to keep these sort of things from you and Kotori-kun, but you're ok to know now, about a year ago, Hanaka-chan and Hitomi-Senpai were in a relationship. I saw them "hanging out"  
quite a few times and it was very much R-rated material they were doing.  
Isudo: R-really? That would explain why Hanaka-Chan acts the way she does, but did they break up or something?  
Sayano: Um, I don't know I remember hearing once when I saw them together saying things like " I've loved you since junior high I didn't know you felt the same way." Then they started kissing and it went r-rated from there, it was like watching a hentai video. I don't they've broken up they just don't want to announce their relationship to their childhood friends because they probably think it'd make things awkward between the 7 of us.  
Isudo: Oh, ok that explains a lot.  
Sayano: *sigh* I'm tired.  
Isudo: Yeah, me too can we just text Hanaka-chan this evening I mean it's still lunch time anyway.  
She thought for a moment...  
Sayano: Yeah, you're right.  
She put her pencil which she was using to rhythmically tap her head in confusion, down on the table and stretched her arms. I stood up from where I was sitting on the floor and fell back onto her bed...  
Sayano: *yawn* Hey don't go to sleep!  
It was ironic for her to say this because she herself yawned as well.  
Isudo: S-sorry.  
I started rising up from my resting spot...


	13. Chapter 12 - The First Time For Us Both-

Chapter 12. - The First Time For Us Both -

Sayano: Geez, you're hopeless Isudo.  
She stood up and walked toward me..  
Sayano: Maybe, this will wake you up some.  
She took her ripped and dirty jacket off and tossed it on the floor, then she started unbuttoning her blouse I didn't question what or why this was happening I just simply watched her graceful movements.  
Sayano: Hey, don't let me be the only one doing this!  
She walked further towards me her unbutton blouse had opened up letting me see her light pink bra.  
Isudo: What do you mean?  
I looked up at her face she seemed unnaturally serious.  
Sayano: Listen Isudo!  
She pulled me to my feet...  
Sayano: I love you and I think it would be very nice and romantic for you to sleep with me now.  
She was basically saying we're about to have sex!  
Isudo: I love you too but you don't think...  
I stopped myself from talking..  
Shut up idiot just accept her kind wish you want it to happen you know you do!  
Sayano: What's wrong?  
She unsnapped her bra, then it fell to the floor.  
Isudo: Y-you really want to have sex?  
Sayano: Geez, you're so dense sometimes Isudo, ... Yes I do.  
I felt my heart stop...  
I looked into her eyes to see if she was serious. She was of course why would she be undressing if she was joking. Her eyes were truthful and she had grown a little red since she just openly admitted she wanted to have sex now, knowing this I also became a little embarrassed. But she was smiling seeing that made me feel so happy.  
Isudo: Okay, I'm with you though I got to say I'm a little nervous this would be my first time.  
She smiled back at me...  
Sayano: Yeah, it's uh... Mine too.  
I was going to be her first, she was going to be my first, it was true love.  
I stood up and unbuttoned my jacket taking it off and casually dropping it to the floor, I started unbuttoning my shirt, after throwing that aside my chest was bare like her's my stomach had marks from where I was shot and I was bleeding a little to...  
I walked up to Sayano and caressed her hair I could tell she was nervous as was I. But I just looked her directly in her eyes and began kissing her first a soft one on her lips courtesy of me then she returned a deeper one entwining her tounge around mine I moved her closer and closer to her bed our lips never parted even as we were walking and ended up falling onto her bed we still kissed I was laying on top of her now. We parted lips and I looked down at her skirt.  
I then looked back into her face...  
Isudo: Sayano are you sure about this?  
Without a word she just nodded.  
I then moved town her body nearing her skirt kissing her stomach on the way down she stated moaning softly, it was cute.  
Sayano: *unh* Isudo...  
she was moaning my name out as I kissed her stomach and removed her skirt sliding it off her backside. Her panties were directly infront of me. I grew red at this site.  
I started softly touching her slit through her panties. I started to pull them down, as I did this Sayano lifted up her legs I tossed her panties to the side and buried my face between her thighs.  
Sayano: I-Isudo it *pant* tickles.  
I didn't stop my tongue from mocking in circular motions around her labia, at times pushing the tip of my tongue lightly against her clit.  
Sayano: *pant* Isudo  
She started moaning loudly I hope no one heard us then as if reading my mind she started biting her lip.  
I was continuing my routine but moving faster than usual.  
Sayano: God, Isudo.. It feels great,  
but please slowdown I don't want anyone to catch us...  
While she was talking to me I didn't stop my plentiful feast of her I just did as asked and slowed down it was like I was in a trance.  
Then out of nowhere she started ejecting sweet juices onto my face.  
Sayano: *Unh* what the *pant* hell *pant* just happened?  
I stopped my feast and looked at her licking my lips our faces were red as the interior of hell but I couldn't help it her nectar was too sweet and delicious for me to not savor it.  
She leaned towards me for a kiss I responded by hugging her tightly and returning a deep one a few seconds later we parted lips and our tongues went back in our respectful mouths.  
Isudo: So what do we do now?  
Sayano looked confused.  
Sayano: When I was watching Hitomi and Hanaka-chan do this, after "cumming" that's what they called it anyway, they switched roles...  
She moved her eyes toward my school pants and turned red again.  
Sayano: I, uh... think I'm supposed to do something about this.  
She pointed toward my zipper...  
Sayano: From now I'm just going to do what I've seen in hentai, we're not both girls so I can't rely on what I saw when Hitomi-Senpai and Hanaka-chan were doing this.  
Isudo: Um... Ok go ahead.  
She said nothing, just nodded at me with her embarrassed face.  
She moved toward my slacks and unzipped them revealing my penis.  
Sayano: Um, here goes Isudo...  
Isudo: Yeah, just don't bite please.  
Sayano: O-okay.  
We were both nervous about this who wouldn't be? Just then I felt a sensation run through my body.  
Isudo: *gah* Sa-Sayano?  
I looked down she was licking it now, it felt wonderful I pray the hentai she watched was straightforward and no weird crap.  
Still these sensations were intense I had to look away from the site as it was far too embarrassing for me to see. However my eyes just kept being drawn to Sayano's face her graceful movements were unmatched my no one else.  
Then a new feeling hit my body, I went numb for a few seconds then I heard the sound of coughing and gagging, I looked at Sayano again but this time she was shoving my rod into her mouth hitting the tip of it with the door of her mouth each time entwining her tounge around it as well.  
Isudo: Sayano, it like feels awesome.  
She glanced her eyes toward my face not stopping her movements at all, actually she started speeding up I felt something about to happen I tried holding it in but the faster she licked and sucked the harder it was to hold in, okay I get it this is what Sayano must've felt "cumming" is what people call it, right? Well whether I wanted it to or not it was about to happen.  
Isudo: Damn, I'm feeling something strange. It's probably how you felt before... you know...  
I turned red embarrassed again as I had made her cum, I think.  
She increased her speed, that wasn't helping at all.  
Sayano: *gag* *cough* *slurp*  
She was making obscene noises...  
Isudo: *guahh*!  
I yelled out the stupidest thing someone could yell out as I poured my cum into her mouth and on her face...  
She got up from where she was kneeling.  
I was red with embarrassment...  
However she wasn't...  
Sayano: Geez, that was tough to do.  
She looked at me and smiled licking her fingers and lips as I had previously before.  
Isudo: Uh, sorry.  
She looked at me confused.  
Sayano: what do you have to be sorry for.  
She smiled at me again..  
Sayano: It's only natural it just means I've made you happy. Anyway now onto the final phase.  
She clapped her hands together...  
Isudo: If you say so...  
Sayano: Alright lay on your back on the bed. And get you're slacks off.  
I shuttered at what she just said, that was so embarrassing still, I removed my school slacks and boxer shorts tossing them on the floor... I was completely naked lying on the bed infront of Sayano who was completely nude as well still my love for her knew no bounds and I was sure everything would be fine...  
Isudo: Ok, I'm ready, Sayano.  
Sayano: Alright, *phew* here goes nothing.  
Then she positioned herself over the place she had just licked and ducked and inserted it into where I had licked and fingered earlier.  
This was sex.  
Sayano: *guh* it hurts, it hurts, it hurts  
She was mumbling while inserting it into her she knew the most about this from anime and manga so I'll trust her judgement.  
Isudo: Don't do anything that hurts you.  
Sayano: *pant* I'm fine really right now I'm going to be bouncing up and down on you kind of like what happened at the motel room last night if I moan don't worry about it I am not in pain or anything it just feels good. Since this is my first time I may bleed this is normal just let me do all the work.  
I couldn't comprehend much of what she just said.  
Isudo: Right.  
She started bouncing up and down on me I had to cover my mouth so to not let any sound escape my mouth.  
She saw me and followed my example it was a very smart move because she can be extremely loud.  
Sayano: *mmmmm* *unh* Isudo.  
She was murmuring my name out in ecstasy it was a great sound to hear  
I unconsciously did the same.  
Isudo: Sayano, I love you so much.  
upon hearing this she sped up her pace as if saying "I'm glad Isudo, I love you too"  
I was already extremely sensitive because of what she had done earlier I know she was feeling the same by the look on her face.  
I was already about to cum...  
Just as I was thinking this I heard her yell.  
Sayano: Kyahhh! Isudo I'm going to cum!  
That was loud I wonder if anyone heard us...  
Isudo: So...am...I.  
I struggled to formulate a sentence the pleasure was too great for words with out another thought she sped up her movements twisting around in different motions.  
And then I felt the familiar sensation of something hitting the tip it felt jelly like and hit it like with the speed of waves crashing on a beach shore that's all I could describe it like.  
Upon feeling this sensation I unloaded into her on impulse.  
She stood up and collapsed on the bed, I caught her using my arms I barely had any strength left after having sex with her. Still I managed to get up and get my uniform back on.  
I placed a long sleeved blouse over Sayano's still naked body and pulled the blanket over her.


	14. Chapter 13 - Friend or Foe -

Chapter 13. - Friend Or Foe -

Isudo: huh, it's only 3.00 pm?

Class is still going I can get into my room and bring some clean clothes over here without anyone seeing me.  
I left a note for Sayano to see to let her know where I've gone.  
"Sayano, went to get some things out of my room will be back soon, Isudo.  
I don't know why but I feel like taking this with me you never know when you'll need it. I picked up Sayano's pistol with the school logo on it...  
Isudo: Better safe than sorry.  
I opened her door and walked out of the room and started down the girl's dorm hallway and out the door.  
Walking outside a voice stopped me ?: excuse me young man.  
This grizzly voice was familiar to me... It belonged to one of the officers chasing us last night there was no mistake.  
I turned towards him.  
Isudo: *gulp* Y-yeah.  
I slowly began to reach for Sayano's pistol in my back pocket.  
Officer 1: Have you seen any classmates or any highschoolers in general more specifically a boy and girl acting strange?  
I looked at the officer he was the fuck that shot me in the foot last night.  
Isudo: No offence officer but this is a highschool there are plenty of boys and girl couples acting strange after all sexual relationships are against school rules but people still do it so I've seen a few suspicious couples, actually I don't think you can walk 10 steps without seeing anyone suspicious at this school.  
Officer 1: *sigh* teens will be teens I guess, you're right sorry to have wasted your time.  
Isudo: It's fine.  
Officer 2: Hold on boy!  
It was another officer the one who was shooting at us with Sgt. Fuck over there.  
He grabbed my arm.  
Isudo: *guh* get the hell off me!  
I tried to shake his arm off me but I had no luck did he recognize me? If so this could lead to trouble.  
Officer 2: You seem pretty suspicious to me...  
Where are the other students?!  
He continued yelling at me.  
Was this even legal? Well I couldn't talk because I did break a lot of laws last night..  
Isudo: In class, I assume!  
I was yelling back at him.  
Officer 2: Why aren't you in class?!  
Isudo: I went to get something from my dorm room!  
Officer 2: Oh and what would that be?!  
Isudo: I'm not obligated to tell you anything about my private life! Now get the hell off me!  
Officer 2: You're hiding something you little shit!  
My face turned pale, did he recognize me?  
I felt my hand reaching closer to my back pocket with the gun.  
Isudo: Please, fuck off!  
I shook my arm and his grasp was weakened I then took off running.  
Officer 2: Stop goddamn it!  
Isudo: Not happening you dick!  
I continued running  
Officer 2: I'm calling back up!  
Officer 1: You can't you just harassed that student you have no proof he was hiding something and its perfectly understandable that he would run come let's continue our investigation.  
Officer 2: fine!  
I ran a good 7 minutes before I looked behind me and they were gone.  
Isudo: *pant* *pant* I think I lost them.  
Then I heard his voice again...  
Officer 2: Hey, there's that little elusive shit!  
Officer 1: Hm? Why is he running so much maybe we should follow him.  
Officer 2: Hah, I got permission now!  
He took off running for me again this time back up arrived at his request the other cops from that night were now here i could tell by the voices, this was a repeat of last night except I was alone.  
Isudo: Geez, can't you take a hint?!  
Officer 1: Stop we just want to talk!  
Isudo: We already talked I'm not akin to do it again!  
I continued running around the school till I reached the clubs building...  
Isudo: *pant* *pant* *pant* I think they're finally go- *gyahhh*  
As I was walking by the club building corridor near the entrance my vision fade to black and I couldn't speak I felt a sharp pain on my back.  
?: Choose your next words ver~y carefully because they may be your last.  
I heard the voice of what sounded like a third year girl, then I heard a steel sound as if a sword was being unsheathed.  
Isudo: What the hell?  
The blackness of my eyes still remained but at least I can speak.  
Isudo: Ugh, get off me!  
I felt the pain returning to my back she had slammed me against a wall, and I felt a sharp jagged point to my throat.  
Isudo: Who are you, let me look at you.  
?: As you wish it'll be your last sight.  
She uncovered my eyes infront of me I was in the archery club's room though it was disbanded at the time why was she here?  
The girl was no doubtedly a second year student, she was white, she had long dark brown hair and had on an altered school uniform.  
She kind of looked like Nishizono-San...  
Isudo: ... Nishizono-San  
?: Wha!  
She pushed me against the wall and put a jagged curved half moon shaped blade to my throat it looked sort of like a giant monster claw...  
?: How the fuck do you know about her!?  
Isudo: What do you know of her?  
She pushed the blade up further to my throat.  
?: You answer my question first, FUCK BAG!  
geez, such language...  
could this be the girl Nishizono-San talked about? I felt something cold touch my shot ankle it was blood, red  
Blood was red, Nishizono said the girl's hair represented pointless bloodshed. But her hair wasn't red I don't want to tell her about my dreams I don't know if I can trust her.  
I looked down at my ankle I saw dried blood it was a light brown clor similar to the girl who was about kill me's hair color.  
There is one way to find out Nishizono said no matter the circumstance utter the words "Mimi" so I did that...  
Isudo: "Mimi"?  
The girl heard my words and sheathed her blade.


	15. Chapter 14 - A Deathly Secret -

Chapter 14 - A Deathly Secret -

The girl heard my words and pulled her blade away from my throat..  
?: Just who the fuck are you?  
Isudo: I'm Isudo Nakami and you are ?  
?: Just call me, Nio.  
I don't know why but I instantly remembered when Nishizono-San told me to call her Nishizono.  
Isudo: Okay, Nio you can start by letting me go.  
Nio: Fine but if you try to run I'll kill you without a second thought.  
Isudo: *gulp* alright.  
Nio: Before you take another step take the pistol out of your back pocket!  
She let me go and pulled out her own gun aiming it at my head. How did she even know I had Sayano's gun with me?  
Isudo: Alright, just relax.  
I took Sayano's gun out of my pocket and walked over to Nio handing it to her.  
Nio: Anything else that you're hiding?  
Isudo: Not that I know of.  
Nio: Hmph, whatever... Now I return to my previous question what do you know of Nishizono!  
Isudo: she just came to see me and my friends in our dreams!  
She looked at me very depressed like.  
Nio: I see.  
Isudo: She said you were connected to her is that true?  
Nio nodded at me.  
Nio: She's my sister...  
Isudo: ?!  
Nio: Allow me to explain, my sister's real name was Mimi. We were very close to each other... We had to be our parents were always drunk and doing drugs, one day...

~Nio's Flashback~  
*punch*  
Mimi: Oww!  
*punch*  
Nio: What did we do!?  
I was only 10 years old and I was being beat by my parents for no reason, Mimi was 14.  
Mom: You were born!  
Dad: You're both complete mistakes!  
They were drunk again.  
*punch*  
Nio: Ahhhh!  
I was struck with a fist that made my nose bleed.  
Nio: *sob* *sob* it hurts Mimi it hurts so much! *sob*  
I was staring at Mimi with blood dripping down my face and onto my clothes tears were streaming down my eyes.  
Mimi: Nio!  
I saw anger and hatred in Mimi's eyes.  
Mimi: *grrrr* You are the absolute scummiest human being to ever infect the planet I wish for you both the absolute worst and I swear if you ever so much as touch Nio again I'll personally take pleasure in putting the barrel of a pistol in your mouths and pull the trigger!  
She was mad.  
Dad: Really now?  
*punch*  
Another fist struck me this time in my stomach I coughed and blood came out of my mouth.  
Mimi: You Heartless son of a bitch! I looked at Mimi again she stared back at me and nodded.  
Mimi: Listen you two fuck heads you better be gone soon because I swear I will kill you one day if you're not!  
Mimi: Come on Nio, we're leaving.  
I walked hand in hand with Mimi up the steps to our room, we packed up our clothes and anything else that was ours stole a few drinks out of the fridge and prepared to walk out the door, as we were about to step out Mimi looked back at the drunks I called my parents.  
Mimi: I meant what I said!  
Mom: I'll be looking forward to it! Hahaha  
Dad: Hahahahahahaha.  
Mimi looked at them and smiled.  
Mimi: Hmph ,As will I.  
With that we left the house and walked out into the night.  
Nio: Where are we gonna go big sis?  
Mimi: We'll go to Rina's home I'm friends with her plus her mom is really nice, it'll be no problem once we explain the situation and as a plus you'll be able to go to school, without having to walk a long while to get there isn't that great?  
Nio: Yes, and I can be with Rina-Senpai as well.  
Mimi: Yes, everything will be fine.  
with that we walked a few blocks to Rina's home.

~Rina's home~  
*ding* *dong*  
We rang the door bell and waited for an answer.  
Then the door opened up,  
And a red haired woman with an angelic voice answered..  
Rina's Mom: Yes?  
When she answered I looked up at her my nose and clothes still bloody, along with red eyes where I was crying.  
Mimi: ...  
Nio: ...  
We were both silent..  
Rina's Mom: Oh my, you kids look awful come inside and tell me everything.  
Mimi: Thank you Ma'am.  
We walked into the house, and sat at the table she had prepared for us.  
Rina was sitting at the table as well..  
Rina: Yo, Mimi what's up.  
We just sat at the table with no expression... Rina's mom sat down across from us next to her daughter and told Rina to listen.  
Mimi: Here's what happened

~5 minutes later~  
Mimi had finished summarizing what had just happened...  
Rina: Oh my god, Nio-chan are you all right?  
Nio: ...  
Mimi: She's still in shock.  
Rina's Mom: Rina, can you get a warm wash cloth and clean Nio-chan up?  
Rina: No problem, is that alright Nio-chan?  
Nio: Yes.  
I was led out of the room into the bathroom where the dry blood was wiped from my nose and face.  
Rina: Do you and your sister want to move in here with us?  
She asked me while simultaneously wiping blood from my nose.  
I figured we'd just live here for a few days but she actually just asked us if we wanted to move in.  
Nio: That would be nice, Rina-Senpai.  
Rina: Geez, calling me Senpai is such a high honor, I think I'm blushing.  
She was blushing because of what I said.  
Nio: I never asked you, Senpai.  
Rina looked at me confused.  
Nio: What is you're relationship with my Sister?  
She blushed at my question.  
Rina: Umm. I love her in a way, you're to young to understand.  
Nio: Does she love you too?  
Rina blushed again.  
Rina: Yeah, I think she does.  
Nio: Good.  
She had finished wiping the blood from my face.  
Rina: Alright let's head down and go see mom and Mimi.  
I nodded to her.  
Nio: Ok.  
We exited the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen, we managed to catch the end of the conversation.  
Rina's Mom: ... Well you know ever since her father left we've been kind of lonely here and there's a lot of extra room in the house.  
Mimi: If you really don't mind us moving in with you we'll do it, Nio will be able to have a happy life too.  
Rina's Mom: It's fine really.  
Mimi looked so happy.  
Mimi: Oh thank you, thank you, Mrs. Rina.  
Rina's Mom: Please call me Regina.  
Mimi: That's perfect, Regina I'll even pay rent to you as a thank you!  
Regina: Oh please don't that's quite un necessary.  
Mimi: Ok.  
She stood up from her seat and ran to hug me and Rina.  
Mimi: Nio, we get to move in here isn't that great?!  
Nio: Yay!  
Rina: Here, she pointed to room across from her's this is where dad slept, you girls can sleep in there. We'll be a big happy family!  
Nio: Yay!  
Mimi: Oh my goodness, thank you guys so much!  
Rina: Haha I've always wanted siblings.  
Regina: This is a joyous occasion indeed.  
It was we lived in peacefulness with Regina and Rina. When I turned 13  
Rina and Mimi formally announced they were a couple. Life couldn't have been better!

~3 Weeks later~  
*rustle* *rustle*  
I heard a noise, It came from Rina and Mimi's room, after Rina and Mimi announced they were in love they started sleeping in the same room together. As expected It was normal to be hearing sounds in the dead of night from a room where two girls who were in love were sleeping together.. However this time it wasn't the sound of sex I've heard before. More like paper being rustled not bed sheets.  
Nio: Eh? What was that?  
Rina: *waaah*  
Rina was crying,  
Nio: Rina what's wrong?  
Rina: Nio?  
She wiped her eyes.  
Rina: A friend of mine... Passed away a minute ago.  
Mimi was hugging Rina comforting her.  
Mimi: Nio, please... Go back to bed everything will be fine in the morning.  
Ok I managed to steal a peak at the noth book on Rina's desk it was a plain old notebook but it had a list of names on it, most were crossed out and I saw one especially important up there "Rina",  
I walked out of the room and put my ear to the door.  
Mimi: So you're next then...  
Rina: *hic* seems that that way.  
Mimi: You never told me, what was happening.  
Rina: It's too dangerous for you too get involved.  
Mimi: Please let me know how I can help you!  
Rina: Just don't take me out of you're mind,  
Something was happening I creaked the door open a little bit enough to see what they were doing...  
Rina: I don't know how long it'll be before the Cogs come for me, they won't hurt you, since you're still not able to fully comprehend but still take this...  
Mimi: A- a pistol?  
Rina had given Mimi a pistol as well as her notebook and a phone's SIM card.  
Rina: Read this notebook and listen to the voicemails on this SIM card, if I happen to be gone soon.  
Mimi: Please Rina what is happening?  
Rina: I can't tell you just do what I say!  
Rina pulled out a pistol of her own...  
Rina: Tomorrow we take these to school with us, If you see anyone look suspicious you shoot them I'll be damned if those cogs are taking me without a fight!  
Mimi: What do you mean cogs? And where are you going?  
Rina: Tomorrow after school I'm going to make preparations for my body to be cremated after I die.  
Mimi: Wh-why are you talking about your death you're only 17!  
Rina: Mimi... I love you please don't ever forget what I just said.  
Mimi: I love you too Rina!  
They embraced each other.  
I exited the door and went back to my room.


	16. Chapter 15 - God Can Be So Cruel -

Chapter 15 - God can be so Cruel -

~Next Day After School~  
I was walking home with Mimi and Rina as usual...  
Mimi: Nio you go ahead home I'm gonna go with Rina somewhere.  
Nio: Okay, sis.  
Rina: See you later, Nio.  
I pretended to walk away but I just felt something bad was going to happen. So I followed them...  
Mimi: Did anything happen at school?  
Rina: ... Yeah, I was going to go home during the lunch break and a little boy couldn't have been more than 11 or 12 was following me I told him to stop but he just kept on with no response it was typical cog attitude I had to shoot him...  
Mimi: Geez, whoever these cogs are they mean business.  
Rina: I don't want you too but once I'm gone just read the notebook everything will be explained.  
Mimi: If you say so.  
Just then...  
?: Hey there she is!  
Rina: Shit, Mimi we got to get to the cremation place now!  
Mimi: Right!  
My sister and Rina took off running a crowd of angry civilians came running after her almost like an angry mob.  
*bang* *bang*  
She started shooting at them, she killed two of them.  
Nio: My god!  
Man 1: she's got a gun call the police!  
Man 2: alright!  
The man took out his cellphone and called the cops while running after Rina.  
Sure enough the cops showed up now..  
*bang* *bang* *bang*  
A shoot out was starting between The police and Rina and Mimi, it was scary to see my sister shooting and killing the police and civilians alike.  
Rina: Mimi into the alley!  
Mimi: Yeah!  
Officer: They're going into the alley!  
ironically it was the same alley I was watching the shoot out from..  
I watched them run... To the end.  
Rina: No!  
Mimi: It's a dead end!?  
Rina: Goddamnit!  
Rina reloaded her weapon,  
Mimi get to the side of the dumpster and pick them off from there don't worry they're after me not you!  
I watched my sister hide on the opposite side of the dumpster I was hiding at.  
Rina: COME ON, YOU FUCKERS!  
*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*  
Bullets were flying Mimi was firing away at the crowd killing them yet they still focused their attention on Rina... Then time stopped...  
*bang*  
A bullet managed to hit Rina right in the head...  
Mimi: NO!  
Nio: RINA!  
officer: Got her!  
Then silence resumed  
*thump*  
the crowd marveled as Rina's body hit the ground in front of us.  
Blood was all over her face a hole was in her head she was dead...  
Mimi: You fucking rats!  
Mimi had grabbed Rina's pistol and started killing the folks in the crowd no one was fighting back...  
* bang*  
This shot Mimi fired was louder than the rest because it had Mimi's anger infused with it and the bullet went right into the officer who shot Rina and killed her...  
Mimi kept firing bullets into the onlookers' heads.  
the crowd was thinning out.  
Bodies kept falling it was like target practice.  
Eventually everyone in the crowd was dead.  
Mimi: Why? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! WHY DOES GOD HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE TO PEOPLE WHO ARE HAPPY?! GODDAMNIT!  
She looked over at me...  
Mimi: Nio let's get out of here I must do what Rina told me to do!  
Nio: Okay...  
She walked toward Rina's body...  
Mimi: Rina, I swear on your grave the cogs will die for this!  
She kneeled down and closed Rina's eyes.  
Mimi: Let's go.  
She grabbed my hand and lead me out of the alley of death.  
We were silent the whole walk...

~Rina's House~  
Regina: Oh, Mimi it's awful Rina was just accidentally shot by a police officer.  
Mimi: Acidentally shot?  
Regina: *wasahh* *sob*  
Mimi: I'm gonna go to my room...  
I walked in with Mimi. She placed her gun on the desk and pulled the notebook out opened it to page one then took the SIM card out and put it into her phone.


	17. Chapter 16 - Painful Reality -

Chapter 16 - Painful Reality -

~ Rina's notebook~  
May 17th 2010,  
"I've started feeling weird things and feeling depressed"  
May 18th 2010,  
" Done research online and read about depressive realism, I suspect I may have that"  
May 19th 2010,  
" Entered a chat room and found several friends who think like me"  
May 20th 2010,  
" One of them lives by me I'll go visit her tomorrow and ask her more"  
May 21st 2010,  
" I visited her today her real name is Kitami, she told me weird things about natural disasters and "cogs"  
She told me to look at her notebook and said to analyze each name."  
May 22nd 2010,  
" I went to see Kitami again she said I had been seeing the real world she said she was going to die soon as she was next "on the list" I didn't understand.  
May 23rd 2010,  
" Kitami says the "cogs" are everyone else in the world who do not have depressive realism, god created a masterful race which is the humans they were created and taught to enjoy their reality however even god's plan had its faults when ever someone started to realize that "reality" was fake. God sent his "creations" to remove those people and kill them under the guise of a natural disaster or terrorist attack.  
September 11th a group called "Black" who are the ones who understand the real "reality", they met for a meeting in the World Trade Center however they were coming too close to the truth so god killed them by controlling his "creations" to crash planes into the towers.  
Similar to every terrorist attack in the world "Black" members were all over the world.  
I actually started believing her..."  
May 24th 2010,  
" Kitami told me she had killed many people today, but it wasn't a problem sure she was wanted by the cops and she was labeled as a "terrorist" but she also told me as long as we are constantly on people's minds I mean thought about, god can't kill us because they were thinking about us, because if someone realized what his little experiment was the consequences would be catacalysmic!... But it's impossible for the human brain to have something on their mind all the time if even for a moment someone forgot, the person who was supposed to be thought about would be vulnerable this was all a part of god's plan. She then told me she wanted me to continue her work and when I found someone to love to pass it on to them when I die so the cycle would keep going! GOD CAN'T WIN! She showed me her armory of weapons not just pistols but assault rifles, smgs, and even a grenade launcher! She told me when she died that she'd give me them to me along with her notebook it had a list of "BLACK" members every time someone died they'd be crossed out and new members had to be recruited she said all "black" members had to be cremated otherwise when they were killed their souls would go up to god and be put into more of his creations" she was going to have to be cremated so her soul would be destroyed as well as her body!"  
May 25th 2010  
" I went to visit Kitami again however... she had died in a bus bombing earlier today it was all over the news but I didn't expect her to be on that bus. I took her notebook, the list of "BLACK" Members as well as her weapons I had to make a few trips to get all her weapons though, I cleaned out all the evidence of "BLACK"'s prescence in her house."  
May 26th 2010,  
" I am feeling depressed again more so than usual, however I continue my work into destroying the "cogs" for Kitami's sake!"

May 27th 2010,  
"Another meeting of "BLACK" operatives ended in an explosion this time in Germany a hospital blew up it's clear cogs don't care if themselves are in the explosion God sure is cruel!"  
June 7th 2011,  
" My lovely Mimi has come to move in to my home maybe I should recruit her into "BLACK".  
June 10th 2011,  
" Mimi isn't ready to work in "BLACK" yet she's too weak sadly"  
August 30th 2014  
"I'm next on the list same as Kitami I'm going to die soon, I can't explain it to Mimi it's too dangerous! After Mikayla died in a recent explosion in Marfa, Texas I'm next I will carry my gun on me at all times I will tell Mimi to carry one as well, tomorrow I'm going to make preparations for my body to be cremated I will pass everything to Mimi after I'm gone I love her so much I trust her!"

~ Rina's Notebook ends~

I looked at my sister's face she was about to cry.


	18. Chapter 17 - Terrorist Attacks -

Chapter 17 -"Terrorist" Attacks -

Mimi: God! you cruel ruthless bastard! This is your idea of an experiment and when something doesn't go you're way you kill off what ever is causing the problem?!  
Even if it's your own people you just don't care do you?! Well heed this warning you son of a bitch! BLACK will continue we will raise hell in you're little project we will kill all cogs untill this giant clock work you call Earth comes crashing down in you're blood soaked hands! Starting tonight!  
She loaded Rina's gun,  
Nio: I want to help too! They killed Rina-Senpai!  
Mimi: Okay, we'll bring this world down killing all cogs! men, women and even children!  
Mimi: Gather all the explosives and guns you can carry we're going to pay a visit to the Kunsaba corporation!  
Nio: Right!  
I gathered up a few smg's and packed several bombs in a duffel bag as did Mimi, then we headed out the door...  
The evening air was still cold and windy...  
Mimi kneeled down and looked into my eyes...  
Mimi: Nio listen we are going to do a lot of dangerous things and kill a lot of people but just remember we're the good guys they are not, if you have to pretend it's a video game remember the shooters we would play? Well this time it's legit, don't be afraid to shoot those bastards.  
Nio: Yes, sis.  
She looked at me again, holding back tears in her eyes...  
Mimi: We may be labeled as "Terrorists" but it's not true... and please always remember... I love you!  
Nio: I know I love you too sis.  
Mimi nodded at me...  
After a few hours of walking we reached the Kunsaba corporation,  
We walked around back to the electrical box.  
She looked at me as she was taking out wire cutters ...  
Mimi: Let's make Rina proud Nio!  
Nio: I'm with you all the way sis!  
Mimi: From here on out we are "BLACK" it's time to fight back against god!  
Nio: shouldn't we use fake names as well sis?  
Mimi: Yes, you will be Mika and I'll be Nishizono.  
She stood up cutting the power to the whole building...  
After that we walked around front entering the building.  
Clerk: I'm terribly sorry but we are having a blackout right now please come back later.  
Mimi nodded at me, I reached in the duffel bag and pulled out a silenced Skorpion sub machine gun...  
*pewt*  
I shot the clerk point blank in the head. No one else heard the shot.  
Mimi: Alright, I'm hitting the lockdown button now.  
*cleng* suddenly every door and window was closed down with metal garage like shutters.  
Mimi stood up pulling out a silenced M4 and put her duffel bag back on her shoulders, I reached into mine and took out another smg this time it was a type 16.  
Mimi: Ready?  
I said nothing instead just nodded...  
Mimi: Remember what they did to Rina! No one lives!  
Nio: Right!  
I put my determined face on and entered the first room.  
Everyone was confused and trying to call their friends of love ones... Did cogs even have loved ones yeah they did they were other cogs, I had a loved one her name was Rina!  
*put* *pewt* *put*  
I was thinking about how they had shot and killed Rina right infront of me and began firing my gun all I could hear was the sound of silenced bullets being fired, casings hitting the floor, and terrified screams! Still I kept firing as did my sister we shot everyone we saw men,women, kids coming to see their parents anyone we saw was killed, after we finished the room was filled with blood no one escaped we made damn sure of that!  
We did this constantly day after day shooting everyone in any building we saw churches, schools, hospitals, fundraisers, rallies, events, restaurants and even daycare centers, yet everyday when we would take role call with other menbers of BLACK we would continue being killed off but we kept doing our M.O. cut the power kill everyone inside even when we infiltrated my old school and was forced to kill my former friends and classmates people I laughed with last month were now my targets! I didn't care about them they weren't real merely a cog which could be easily replaced. Then I remembered what Rina had wrote in her notebook that Kitami said " Burning a body destroys the persons body and soul so they couldnt be reborn, Then we started blowing up buildings instead of just killing everyone it seemed to work for awhe but there are only so many BLACK members and more than enough cogs!  
The list was getting closer and closer to my sister!

~3 months later~  
Mimi: Nio, we need to talk.  
Nio: What's up?  
She looked at me seriously  
Mimi: I'm next on the list... I've already made my preparations to be cremated and when I die I'm passing on to you the future of BLACK operations...  
Nio: You're going to die soon like Rina aren't you?  
Mimi nodded towards me...  
I was about to cry but she just rubbed my head...  
Mimi: There, there it was bound to happen eventually but there's one more person I want to visit.  
Nio: Who?  
She pulled out Rina's own pistol and loaded a clip into it...  
Mimi: Just come with me.  
Nio: Okay.  
She held my hand and walked me out Regina's door...


	19. Chapter 18 - Revenge Is A Bitch -

Chapter 18 -Revenge is a Bitch-

Everyone around us was giving us strange looks we had to look different since we were labeled as "terrorists" which is understandable since we were responsible for all the shootings and explosions around Japan.  
Mimi: Here we are.  
I looked at where we were... It was our parents' house.  
We opened the door...  
Mom and dad were sitting on the floor as usual drinking saki and talking nonsense.  
Mom: Who the hell are you?!  
Dad: We don't want to buy anything ya dumb bitches!  
Mimi: I told you to leave or I'd be back and I'd kill you both myself, years back before I walked out the door I said " I meant what I said" now I've returned and a promise...  
She pulled Rina's pistol out of her jacket and pointed it at our dad...  
Mimi: is a promise!  
*bang*  
The familiar sound of a gunshot was heard.  
*thump*  
He fell down dead. Good!  
Mom: Oh am I supposed to be scared I heard you moved to that fucking stupid friend of yours' house Rina was it that stupid bitch, I danced circles when I heard that she got popped by the cops! Haha  
Mimi was twitching with anger..  
Mimi: You bitch ROT IN HELL!  
*bang* *bang* *bang*  
*thump*  
Mom was shot 3 times in the head, she deserved every bit of it!  
Mimi: I only wished you could've suffered more you heartless whore!  
We walked out of the house and set it ablaze with gasoline and matches leaving those bastards to burn... we walked into the street.  
Mimi: Come let's go home.  
Nio: Yeah.  
We walked back to Regina's house..

~9 hours later~  
*break*  
I heard a sound awake me from my slumber it was 1:00 am  
Was someone trying to break in?  
Mimi: Nio get up they 're here!  
I arose quickly and grabbed my silenced Skorpion smg.  
I snuck out of my room and snuck into Mimi's room hiding in the corner next to her.  
Mimi: Nio, I'm not going to live much longer but I'm sure as hell am going to  
die fighting, when they come through the room unload everything you got into them they won't fight back so you'll be fine. And remember I love you, Nio!  
Fighting back tears I just said...  
Nio: I love you too, Big sis!  
I aimed my gun at the door she aimed her's as well.  
*crash* *crash*  
They had kicked in my bedroom door looking for us...  
Then I heard Regina's voice...  
Regina: Nio, Mimi?  
Mimi: Do you think we're that stupid you dumb robbers!  
The cogs were going to kill Mimi under the guise of a home invasion.  
Robber 1: Hmph we don't need her anymore.  
*bang* *thump*  
Regina must've been shot and killed I know she was a cog too so they must really be trying to make this look like a home invasion!  
*crash* *crack*  
The bedroom door came crashing down.  
Robber 1: There she is  
Mimi: Nio now!  
I unloaded my gun on the men who kept infiltrating we must've killed atleast twenty of them but they kept coming, no that I'd expect anything less from god.  
We kept killing but they kept coming.  
As naturally expected we ran out of ammo eventually.  
Mimi: Shit I'm out!  
Nio: Me too!  
Another wave of them came through the door.  
*bang* *bang*  
Nio: No!  
A bullet was fired and hit Mimi in the forehead from one robber another one simultaneously had accidentally hit me in my arm, Mimi slumped over her lifeless head was resting on my shoulder.  
Nio: No! Sis!  
Like with Rina the crowd ogled over her body!  
Nio: You bastards!  
I reached under the bed where we kept the other weapons grabbing the nearest thing which happened to be Mimi's M4...  
Nio: DIE!  
*bang* *bang* *bang*  
I kept firing into the crowd killing all the cogs untill no more came. I walked over to my sister's body...  
Nio: Sis, I... I won't let you down BLACK will be strong and we'll continue on until god's project is dead!  
I went under the bed and grabbed our duffel bags we would use whenever we went to our "operations" I placed all the weapons I could into it my Skorpions, Mimi 's M4 and our pistols including Rina's, with the duffel bags loaded I placed some explosives around the house so Mimi's body could be cremated like she wished...  
I grabbed her notebook, phone and re list of the remaining BLACK members.  
Also I found a note written recently by Mimi, I decided to read it...  
" Nio, if you are reading this it means I have died and you're about to leave our house. During my research I happened to find an bording highschool not to far away a friend of mine goes there who is also a member of BLACK I'd like you to meet him and try to recruit more people this highschool according to Dimo is "special" more than 5 students are starting to see things with real eyes I have cursed myself so I can make myself appear in the dreams of those who have the potential to be BLACK members. I also want you to enjoy your highschool life, make friends, and just be happy... I love you Nio!  
-Mimi-  
With those words in mind, I gathered up our weapons, our phones, and the notebooks and lists, I set off for the highschool, on my own detonating the explosives I placed in the house on my way there.

~1 Week later~

I arrived at the highschool enlisting as Nio Mikami. I made sure to attend class and try to make friends as Mimi had told me I've been living here for roughly a week meeting every so often with Dimo...

~Nio's classroom~  
Teacher: Mikami can you recite this line in English please?  
Nio: Whatever, " The Prime Minister of Japan deals with terrorist attacks"  
It was an article in the paper from several months back... When Mimi and I started blowing up the cogs buildings.  
I felt depressed as I read this and walked out of the room...  
Teacher: Where do you think you're going Ms. Mikami?  
I looked back at him and answered fighting back tears as I remembered Mimi.  
Nio: I'm going to get some fresh air!  
I yelled and closed the classroom door behind me.  
I walked down the hallway tearing up when a voice stopped me,  
?: Hey are you okay?  
I looked up and there was a girl looking at me. She was the head prefect Sayano Tsukichi.  
Nio: I'm just peachy.  
I walked further down the hallway she grabbed my arm.  
Sayano: You don't look fine.  
I looked back at her and yelled...  
Nio: I said I'm fine now get out of the way!  
Sayano: Here come with me something's obviously wrong and I'll help you my name is Sayano...  
Nio: Hmph, I'm Nio.  
Sayano: What are you doing out of class Nio-chan?  
Nio: The teacher was annoying so I left.  
Sayano looked at me confused...  
Sayano: Why?  
Nio: Geez, the hell is this 20 questions?!  
Sayano: well still it's against school rules to leave the classroom I'm going to have to ask you to come with me so we can talk.  
Nio: No.  
Sayano: Yes!  
Nio: Hmph, try me bitch!  
I took off running  
Sayano: Geez, why do they always run?!  
Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. It was Mimi's!  
Mimi: Sis, stop she's one of them I know it!  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
Nio: Mimi...  
I started tearing up...,  
I did as requested and stopped...  
Nio: I'm sorry.  
Sayano: *pant* *pant* you run fast ya know.  
She extended her hand towards me.  
I grabbed it...  
Nio: I'll accept my lecture or whatever...  
Sayano: good choice.  
I was lectured and threaten by Sayano... Hmph, oh well.

~End of Nio's flashback~  
A few hours have passed...


	20. Chapter 19 - Join Us or Die, Simple -

Chapter 19 -Join us or Die, simple as that-

I was still being held hostage by Nio.  
Isudo: ...  
I was speechless I couldn't believe what I heard, though it explains why Nishizono and Nio look similar.  
Nio: Well don't just remain silent say something!  
Isudo: Ummmmm?  
Nio looked at me pissed off...  
Nio: Umm? That's it?!  
I looked her again...  
Isudo: So Nishizono is your sister,  
Mimi?  
Nio: Yeah, and you've seen her so you have the potential yet know you'll die either way.  
Isudo: What do you mean?  
Nio: Well I told you everything abou BLACK and god, if you don't join I'll kill you, but if you join you'll die eventually because you'll be added to the list.  
Isudo: Uh, I do enjoy living.  
Nio: Haha good starting now you're a member of BLACK recruit Hanaka-chan and Sayano-chan as well!  
Isudo: Um ok?  
Nio: Anyone you see who comes to you or Sayano with info about Nishizono they either join BLACK or they die! Understand?  
Isudo: I don't but I suppose I must.  
Nio: I already know about you, Isudo I know you killed those two cogs who were about to rape your little girlfriend Sayano, I know about you and Sayano's experience at the motels, and I even watched you run circles around the school trying to avoid those cops.  
How?! How the hell did she know all that?!  
Isudo: Ok I get it!  
I left the club room...  
So everyone else is a cog a creation off god and people who start realizing the truth they are killed in a way that is under the impression of an accident or terrorist attack or something? How the hell am I going to explain this to Sayano?!  
I walked into my room and took some uniforms out of my closet. I looked into my phone and noticed a new contact, the name... Nio Mikami  
When did she swipe my phone and add herself into my contacts? Whatever.  
Sayano's pistol was also in my back pocket she must've returned it... but when?  
I took the uniforms and headed back to Sayano's room...  
I entered her door...  
Isudo: Sayano?  
She was still lying down with the long sleeve blouse I placed over her... I quickly woke her up...  
Isudo: Sayano wake up.  
She arose from her slumber...  
Sayano: Isudo what's wrong?  
Isudo: I found her,... the girl Nishizono was talking about I mean.  
Sayano: W-what? Who is it!?  
Isudo: Her name is Nio Mikami...  
Sayano: It's that girl? I new something was off but I never guessed...  
Isudo: Yeah she told me a lot of things, call Hanaka-chan over because I only want to explain it once.  
Sayano: okay.  
She pulled out her cellphone I took this opportunity to place the pistol I took from her back on her desk.  
Sayano: Yeah, Hanaka can you come over here? we found the girl.  
Alright she's coming...  
Isudo: Okay.

~2 minutes later~  
Hanaka: We're here!  
Hanaka came through the room with Hanaka...,. it was Hitomi!  
Hitomi: Hey, guys!  
Isudo: Hey Hitomi...  
Sayano: what are you doing here Hitomi?  
Hitomi: I saw someone in my dream...  
Isudo: Good I'll explain everything, sit, sit,sit,.  
I pointed to the ground, they sat down...  
Isudo: ok here goes!  
I explained the situation to them...

~8 minutes later~  
Isudo: ... So it's basically join BLACK or die. I had to join...  
Sayano: So those guys you killed were cogs?  
Hanaka: Nishizono is Mimi, Nio's sister?  
Hitomi: I have to join BLACK?  
I looked at them and nodded...  
Isudo: she went on to tell me... The dreams we were having are premonitions of what will happen if we don't do anything about these cogs we will end up in the hospital somehow and die.  
Sayano: Hmph, What the hell? I'm in.  
Hanaka: I am too, it sounds fun.  
Hitomi: If Hanaka's in so am I!  
Isudo: Starting tomorrow we will meet regularly in the archery club's room that's where Nio hangs out.  
Sayano: You guys are still students so you are required to go to class otherwise god may get suspicious and look into our activities.  
Isudo: It's true Nio is our leader we listen to her and question her without argument! Understand?  
Hanaka: Yeah.  
Sayano: Of course.  
Hitomi: Uh-huh.  
Then a voice rang through my ears..  
Nio: Look at you you're a regular leader!  
Isudo: Nio?!  
Nio had appeared out of nowhere...  
Nio: How'd you like Sayano and Isudo's little confession that they're dating and killed a few bastard cogs? Speaking of which I also heard Hanaka and Hitomi were a thing.  
Hitomi: It's true.  
Hitomi had ran up and hugged Hanaka...  
Hanaka: Geez, I think I'm blushing.  
Nio: Hahaha you remind of how Mimi and Rina started acting when they announced they were in love.  
Nio smiled at us...  
Nio: You guys! you are all active BLACK operatives! We don't attack all the time like Mimi did..., we attack when threatened, we don't kill civilians unless they are following us! And like Sayano said follow the rules like a normal, I'll signal you guys when I have a plan we don't attack often but when we attack, we attack hard and fast with no witnesses! God doesn't pay attention to your individual lives so we need to have an outfit or logo placed on our school uniforms to differ ourselves from the other cogs! Tomorrow you will report to the archery club room, where we will do the initiation!  
She was barking orders at us like an army general.  
Isudo: What's the initiation?  
She looked at us...  
Nio: To be in BLACK you must show you are not afraid to take an innocent cogs life! All will be explained tomorrow... For now get some sleep all of us together must sleep including me.  
Sayano: Why you too?  
Nio: Because if I sleep next to someone who's experiencing that dream I'll join and I want to see Mimi again!  
Sayano: Geez, okay don't yell!  
Nio: Sorry. I just... really miss her...  
She was saddened...  
Isudo: It'll be okay Nio.  
Nio: Yeah, I know.  
We curled up in Sayano's bed it was crowded there were five of us in the same bed all scrunched together.  
I was between Sayano and Nio...  
Nio: Alright, everyone lights out.  
Sayano was clinging on to my stomach...  
Then I fell asleep I hope the others did too.

~Dream 3~  
The hospital room returned all was white, the heartbeat monitor was continuing beeping...  
Nishizono: Wow a lot of you are here now?  
I looked to the side and saw Nio badly damaged as well her arms were tore up her hair was bloody, shards of glass were in her stomach..., Hitomi's arms were cut up like mine her shirt was completely covered in blood and hand looked like it was broken everyone else looked the same as usual it was weird seeing Hanaka like that in person though, she really described it well earlier...  
Nio: Christ what the fuck happened to us?  
Isudo: I don't know either.  
Sayano: Yeah, I just know it hurts like hell.  
Hitomi: Geez, why am I the worst hurt?  
Hanaka: join the club...  
Nishizono: It's good to see you again Nio, I missed you.  
Nio: Mimi, I missed you too.  
Nishizono: I'm surprised you guys actually found my sister so fast, and Nio I told you what this was, it was a premonition of what would happen if you don't fight the cogs... I think.  
Nio: Yeah, but I don't know what happened!  
Nishizono: I'll explain everything once BLACK is fully formed... By the way how is Dimo?  
Nio: He left for The United States, other BLACK members are meeting at a comic convention in San Diego or something...  
Nishizono: I hope he's safe.  
Nio: I'm sure he is.  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
Isudo: Shit why am I always the first to die?  
Sayano: Hey! I died before you last time!  
Isudo: Yeah, I know but that's because you arrived before me, remember?  
Sayano: Oh yeah... that's right.  
well bye Isudo!  
Isudo: You act so casual Sayano.  
Nishizono: before you moan out in pain Isudo I heard you are doing initiation tomorrow.  
Isudo: Yeah... That's right.  
It was hard to breathe so I was struggling to talk to Nishizono...  
Nishizono: Go easy on them, Nio they didn't have a lot of practice killing those cogs like you.  
Nio: Okay I'll keep that in mind.  
Isudo: GYAHHHHH! Fuck it gets more painful every... time!  
*beep* *beep* *beeeeep*  
I died again...  
~End of Dream 3~  
I woke up and instinctively looked to my sides the girls around me were still sleeping...  
Then they started waking up one by one... First Hitomi, second Sayano, third Nio, and last Hanaka.


	21. Chapter 20 - Initiation -

Chapter 20 -Initiation-

Nio: Well we're all awake and it's tomorrow...  
I looked at the clock... It was 12:07 AM.  
Isudo: You don't seriously mean?  
Nio smiled at us...  
Nio: Yep it's time for initiation, follow me to the archery club room.  
As agreed we followed without question...  
Eventually we reached the club room...  
Nio: Alright it's time!  
We looked at her still confused...  
Isudo: For what?  
Nio pouted at me...  
Nio: Geez, initiation you idiots! Here pick you're weapons!  
She pulled out something from under the would be teacher's desk... Two duffel bags...  
Nio: This is what Mimi and I used to carry our stuff in so we'll be using it too.  
Isudo: Alright.  
Hanaka: Fun.  
Hitomi: I'm a little nervous...  
Sayano: Oh my god they're the weapons I've seen in those shooters I play! Oh my god is that a type 16!?  
She was like a kid in a candy store...  
I however wasn't...  
Nio: Take a primary and a handgun also some explosives.  
I picked up a gun at random.  
It was a solid black assault rifle...  
Nio: good choice Isudo that was originally Rina's CM12, a very efficient weapon here take this pistol it also belonged to Rina.  
She handed me a silver and black hand gun.  
Isudo: Thanks, but to be honest I just picked at random.  
Nio: Oh well here take these too.  
She handed me some explosives, I think...  
I had unintentionally found my weapons...  
Nio: These are always mine.  
She pulled out two smgs and loaded a clip into each one,  
Nio: My silenced Skorpions and Mimi's pistol.  
Hitomi: I guess I'm ready...  
Hitomi had chosen a double barrel shotgun and a small .38 revolver.  
Hanaka: Right. Here's mine..  
Hanaka chose a M18D assault rifle and a simple 9mm pistol.  
Sayano: Hmm... This or this?  
She was analyzing her guns as she picked them up...  
Alright I'll get these...  
Sayano chose her Type 16 and a 3 round burst pistol.  
Nio: Hmph, seems Sayano knows her weapons.  
Any way lets head out...  
she handed us some explosives  
We placed the pistols in our back pockets and placed our explosives and primary guns in the bags Nio gave us. Take you're jackets off and leave them on the door steps...  
We did as requested and removed our jackets.  
Nio: Alright you are not school students anymore you are BLACK operatives! Let's go raise some hell!  
"Yes"! We all shouted in unison.  
We left the club grounds and hopped over the gate.  
Nio: alright there is a store down the road who is having a huge sale! I'm thinking we hit there for initiation!  
Isudo: There?  
Hanaka: New experiences are great for a boy's developing mind.  
Hitomi: I'll do my best!  
Sayano: We kill the cogs and steal some things right!  
Nio nodded at us..  
Nio: Took the words right out of my mouth.  
Isudo: Hanaka can you please stop calling me a boy that's not a compliment!  
Hanaka: No.  
Isudo: *sigh* should've figured.  
Nio: Alright enough foolishness we need to do this right or the cogs will realize what's happening! We sneak around back and cut the power to the store then we walk in the front door kill the clerk lock the place down and once we're finished lift the lockdown and leave I want to be in and out in 30 minutes!  
"Okay" we all responded...  
After a few minutes of walking we reached the entrance to the store.  
Nio: Hitomi and Hanaka stay out here and keep a watch out for cops kill any you see!, Sayano and Isudo you're with me in cutting the power!  
"Right"! We all responded...  
In two minutes we meet back at the front entrance with Hanaka and Hitomi! we'll also be using assumed names  
Hitomi yours is "Rita"  
Hanaka you're "Lisa"  
Sayano you're "Tsukimo"  
Isudo you're "Kimano"  
Isudo: those are the same names we came up with when we were escaping the motel!  
Nio: Yeah I know, and I'll be "Mika"  
Now let's go!  
I walked with Sayano and Nio to around the back of the store where the power boxes were...  
Isudo: Do you think Rita and Lisa will be ok for two minutes?  
Sayano: I don't know I have a feeling they'd just do nothing...  
Nio: If we get back there and they're fingering each other in front of the entrance, I'm going to be pissed!  
She spoke to us while simultaneously cutting wires in the box...  
Nio: ...Alright lights out in 3...2...1...!  
The lights in the store went out.  
Nio: Alright let's go.  
We were walking back to the entrance...  
When Sayano tuggeded on my shirt sleeve.  
I looked back at her...  
Sayano: Let's do it! Kimano  
Isudo: Yeah, Mrs. Tsukimo.  
We shared a laugh...  
Nio: Hey if you guys are done fucking back there we need to get this done before god notices us!  
We were scolded...  
We reached the entrance and met up with Hitomi and Hanaka again...,  
Nio: Anything?  
She asked Hanaka and Hitomi who were still loitering near the entrance.  
Hanaka: No nothing.  
Hitomi: She's right.  
She nodded towards us...  
Nio: Then Mission Start!  
We walked into the front door...  
Clerk: Can I help you?  
Nio nodded towards me...  
I nodded back and pulled Rina's pistol out of my back pocket and aimed it at the clerk.  
*bang*  
*gathump*  
The clerk fell back dead, i put the pistol back in my pocket .  
Nio: Alright! Rita!, Lisa!, guard the entrance! Tsukimo you take right! Kimano you take left! I'll initiate the lockdown and then take the center areas!  
Hanaka: Right!  
Hitomi: O...Kay.  
Sayano: Let's do it!  
Isudo: Gotcha!  
Nio leaned over the desk and initiated the lock down for the store.  
Nio: Alright done!  
*bang* *pewt* *boom* *pt*  
Sounds of unsilenced and silenced weapons blasted in the room, I cautiously walked down the aisles shooting everyone I saw I let no one live.  
Eventually I met back up with Sayano ...  
Isudo: Got 'em?  
Sayano: Yeah I even had to kill a kid.  
Isudo: I had to kill a family of four a minute ago they just stared at me... I couldn't help it they're just cogs after all.  
Nio: Well all that's left is the explosives take anything you want you know what they say "you reap what you sow" so go take anything you want it'll get blown to hell anyway.  
Isudo: Okay...  
Sayano: I'll do that then...  
Me and Sayano walked around the store taking anything we wanted we took some food, sodas, energy drinks, games, and even a flat screen TV.  
Nio: Rita,Lisa you guys did an awesome job today look at the kills you racked up I glanced towards the door way alot of families tried to escape, the entire entrance looked covered in blood. The battered bodies of moms and dads and kids and toddlers were on the ground.  
Hanaka: Umu, it was fun.  
Hitomi: I really did good? Ehehehehe  
Hitomi was giggling...  
Nio: Anything you girls want while I plant the explosives?  
Sayano: We got a flat screen tv it's free so go get one.  
We were carrying our duffel bags with our weapons and explosives inside as well as the stuff we stole.  
Hitomi: Oh my, that sounds wonderful right?  
She looked at Hanaka as she nodded...  
Nio: Also go pick up some hoodies for girls and guys as much as you can carry we're gonna need to lay low for awhile.  
Nio smiled at them.  
Hanaka: Will do.  
Hitomi: No problem.  
They headed off towards the clothes section soon they came back with the hoodies and a 45 inch flat screen.  
Nio: You guys are really gonna lug two huge ass TVs with you back to the room?  
"Yes" we both responded...  
Nio: hahaha you guys are funny, I'm not gonna stop you or anything so go ahead.  
She laughed at us...  
Nio: alright let's go back.  
After we nodded to her we walked out of the store.  
*BOOOM*  
She detonated the set explosives in the store to destroy the cogs' souls...

We were carrying the tvs as well as our weapons, we were tired...  
But eventually we made it back to the school club room.  
Nio: Leave your stuff in here untill tomorrow.  
"Okay" we responded putting the TVs and weapons and clothes back in the club room and locked the door...

Nio: I'm proud to say the mission was a success you all are natural BLACK operatives we'll lay low for awhile and resume our missions after the heat is drawn off us.  
Isudo: sounds good.


	22. Chapter 21 - A New Day -

Chapter 21 - A New Day -

So now we just resume our normal school life untill Nio gives us another mission? I suppose it's no different than usual... For now anyway.  
We started walking back to the dorms...  
Hanaka: That went better than I expected.  
Hitomi: I agree I thought I might accidentally shoot myself.  
Did she really think that?  
Sayano: I... Shot a kid.  
She looked down.  
Isudo: I killed a family of four how do you think I feel!  
Nio: They were nothing but cogs, I told you Isudo when I was with Sis, we would shoot up schools and blow up daycares and the like, I was distraught about it at first, but you get used to it.  
I looked at her...  
Isudo: Yeah, I know.  
Sayano: He's just a cog, He's not real so I shouldn't care!  
Nio: Correct, Sayano.  
Nio patted Sayano's head.  
Isudo: *sigh* I'm tired.  
Nio: Yeah, let's get some sleep, though I don't think Mimi will visit us again.  
Isudo: Right, oh by the way Nio what room do you live in?  
She looked at me confused...  
Nio: I live in the club room, I'm just walking with you guys to make sure you get back safe.  
Sayano looked back at me her usual smile returned.  
Sayano: That simply won't do! You're a student and therefore must have a room I insist you room with me and Isudo for awhile after all he's going back to his respected room tomorrow.  
Nio: ... hmmmmm.  
Nio stopped and thought for a second.  
Nio: I might just take you up on that offer Sayano.  
And finally we returned to the girls' dorm... We said "good night" to Hanaka and Hitomi as they entered their room.  
That was the perk of being the dorm head... You could instantly decide where people live  
So rather than living alone Hitomi moved in with her girlfriend Hanaka,  
We started walking back to our rooms, when Hitomi called out to stop us...  
Hitomi: Oh, Nio! I almost forgot, tomorrow I'll get you the papers to live with Sayano, you just have to sign them okay?  
Nio looked back at her and gave a thumbs up sign.  
Nio: Got it.  
Did she decide already?  
With Hitomi walking back into her room. We departed back to Sayano's room.

~Sayano's Room~  
I plopped down on Sayano's bed...  
Nio: Heh, you do look tired Isudo.  
She looked at me..  
Isudo: Of course I am, I carried that big ass tv all the way back to school.  
Sayano: It was worth it though.  
Isudo: True...  
Nio: Hmmm...  
Nio looked deep in thought...  
Sayano: What's up Nio?  
Nio looked at her.  
Nio: I'm just remembering how great it is to have friends, I was always the outcast in school I hardly had any friends and the ones I did have just friended me out of pity.  
She looked sad...  
Nio: All I had was my sister and Rina most of my life they were the only ones who actually liked me and didn't pity me.  
Since I came to this school, 6 weeks ago I only had Dimo as a fellow Member of BLACK, no friends.  
And being with you guys Sayano, Isudo, Hitomi and Hanaka really has made me happy and I think it's improved my attitude, I'm glad you guys are my friends.  
She embraced Sayano...  
Sayano: I'm glad you're my friend too Nio.  
Isudo: Heh, I remember earlier when you had the blade to my throat threatening to kill me.  
Nio picked me up off the bed...  
Nio: Oh just let the past be the past.  
She hugged me..  
Isudo: I was making a joke.  
...With that we had become full members of BLACK operations.

~Early Morning~  
*rustle* *rustle*  
I awoke to the sound of a plastic bag being moved.  
Figures.. It was Nio's doing..  
I looked at her she was emptying the contents of the bag on to Sayano's desk.  
Isudo: N-Nio?  
I asked as if to confirm it was her and not just an illusion of my mind since I was still half asleep.  
Nio: What's up Isudo?  
She looked at me and smiled...  
Isudo: I just woke up, you?  
Nio kept her smile and shook her head.  
Nio: No, I've been up for awhile now. Check it out I've gotta package in the mail from Dimo it was addressed to the clubroom when I went there this morning, apparently it's a product that's high in demand in California but here's the thing... it's illegal everywhere else.  
She started laughing.  
Sayano awoke at Nio's laughter.  
Isudo: It's 6:30 AM go back to sleep!  
*hit*  
She tossed a pillow at me...  
I pulled the pillow off my face,  
Isudo: That type of attitude is not needed Sayano!  
I yelled back at her she just glared at me...  
Nio: Haha looks like you guys could use some of this.  
I looked at her still confused...  
Sayano: *murmuring* Or a marriage counselor.  
Was I not supposed to hear that Sayano?  
Isudo: Hey, I heard that!  
Sayano: Damn it.  
I looked back at Nio.  
Isudo: So Nio what's it do, it just looks like grass.  
I got up and kneeled down beside her I saw that she was already in her school uniform, she really did get up early then.  
I felt the substance that was on Sayano's desk.  
Isudo: UWAH! Why's it all sticky!?  
Sayano arose back up...  
Sayano: Well I guess I'll be getting up now, oh and just a F.Y.I., Isudo what you said just now sounded so wrong.  
I looked back at her.  
Isudo: *sigh* Why am I always treated as a pervert?  
She got up and changed out of her pajamas and into a school uniform in front of us... she didn't get naked completely but still was she not embarrassed in front of Nio?  
She sat down next to me and hugged me.  
Sayano: Isudo I'm sorry I threw a pillow at you this morning.  
I hugged her back.  
Isudo: It's fine.  
I said smiling at her... she blushed.  
Sayano: So what exactly is this?  
Sayano returned to the conversation at hand.  
Nio focused on messing with the small circular shapes of grass, didnt even look up as she answered her.  
Nio: If I told you you'd probably just leave so I'll let you try it for yourself first.  
Sayano looked at me worried...  
Sayano: What do you think Isudo?  
Isudo: Don't knock it till you try it I guess.  
Sayano nodded...  
Isudo: Alright we're in.  
Nio stopped picking apart the grass and took out a black glass cylindrical shape container, it had a little pipe or something sticking out the side.  
She placed a few grass pieces into the hole on the pipe and patted it down tight.  
Nio: Dimo said this helps you feel awesome, he gave me instructions on what to do, he even sent me this object which for some reason I had to pour water into, and a lighter.  
After checking the pipe she gave the lighter to me.  
Nio: Isudo, Call Hanaka-chan and Hitomi-Senpai over.  
Isudo: Okay.  
I took out my cell phone and called Hanaka's phone.  
Isudo: *over phone* Hey Hanaka can you and Hitomi come over to Sayano's Room?  
Hanaka: *over the phone* Yeah, I suppose we could make it. We'll be over in 1 minute.  
Isudo: *over the phone* ok thanks.  
I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket.  
I nodded towards their direction.

~1 Minute Later~  
*knock* *knock*  
Hanaka: We're coming in.  
They entered through the door in their school uniforms they must've gotten dressed fast.  
Hitomi: Hey guys.  
Nio looked at them and smiled..  
Nio: Gather 'round me now kids.  
She said that even though Hitomi was a third year..  
Regardless everyone sat around Nio and her devices...  
Nio: Here's what's going to happen this is the second part of you're initiation into BLACK so you must do this, do I make my self clear she looked at me and Sayano and winked at us, this wasn't an initiation she must've been worried Hitomi would leave if she had a choice, only me and Sayano knew it wasn't part of our initiation!  
Everyone remained silent...  
Nio: While I'm not completely sure what this is I know it's illegal and a small way to piss of the cogs therefore we must do it!  
Now she was shouting at us like last night, does she have schizophrenia or something?  
Everyone still remained silent though, it actually sounded believable...  
Nio's smile returned.  
Nio: We each take this object and put our lips inside the opening at the top, then we take the lighter and light the substance inside of the pipe on the side...  
She rotated the device and showed us what the pipe looked like.. Then she rotated it back towards her.  
Nio: After lighting pull the smoke from the bottom of the object towards you when you have enough smoke take out the pipe and inhale all the smoke! okay?  
Isudo: I think I got it.  
Sayano: Ye-yes let's do it.  
Hitomi: I'm in too... I guess.  
Hanaka: Sounds easy enough.  
Nio smiled back...  
Nio: Then I'll go first, you guys follow my example.  
She placed her mouth inside of the opening and proceeded to light the grass,  
*flick* *flick*  
Finally the lighter stayed lit and burned the grass,  
*phew*  
The sound of inhaling was heard until the hole devices body was filled white with smoke, it was hard to see through the pitch black color of it though,  
*click*  
She removed the pipe and inhaled all the smoke until there was no more..  
*phe~w*  
She pulled her mouth out of the object and exhaled, a cloud of smoke blew in our faces...  
*cough* *cough*  
Isudo: Are you okay Nio?!  
She continued coughing while handing Sayano the object.  
*cough* *cough*  
Nio: Yes *cough* It's important that when you are inhaling to never tip it always leave it straight up. *cough*  
Her voice was getting Hoarse from surpressing the coughs.  
Nio: That was awesome. You're turn Sayano.  
She looked nervous but still did it anyway.  
I watched as she did the same thing Nio did.  
*cough* *cough* *cough*  
Sayano handed me the device *sigh* it was my turn now...  
I looked back at Sayano...  
Isudo: How're you feeling?  
Sayano didn't respond, she just kept coughing... She just cave me a thumbs up.  
Isudo: here goes...  
I placed my mouth in the opening at the top and lit the grass.  
*phew*  
I inhaled until I couldn't anymore then I relaxed pulled out the pipe and inhaled to full capacity again.  
*phe~w*  
While Exhaling, I began to cough.  
I handed it now to Hanaka...  
*cough* *cough*  
Isudo: There... *cough* *cough* ya go.  
Hanaka without even a second thought put her mouth in and lit the contents of the pipe.  
Then Nio interrupted them...  
Nio: Since Hitomi is kind of nervous, you too should do a shot gun kiss.  
Hanaka: Which is?  
Nio: When you inhale hold it in your mouth, then kiss Hitomi as you usually would blowing your own smoke in her mouth during the kiss it gets you both relaxed.  
Hanaka nodded and lit the grass and pulled a whole hell bunch of smoke to the body of the device, more than Nio did.  
Then she pulled the pipe out and inhaled all but a tiny bit of smoke left which immediately came into the room.  
Then she brought Hitomi's lips to her's and kissed her, their eyes closed as Hanaka blew the smoke into Hitomi's mouth during the kiss.  
*phe~w*  
Hitomi blew a small amount of smoke into the air.  
Then it was Hitomi's turn...  
She did as normal and actually didn't cough as much as we did, after she was done she handed the device back to Nio...  
Nio looked at us her eyes started turning a little light red, I looked at Sayano's her eyes were the same as Nio's.  
Nio: Now I can formally explain what this is. This is a drug called marijuana its sometimes used for medicine but only in a few places in the United States but we'll just label it "weed" for short, there are many varieties of weed in the world from nothing to deadly what we smoked today was just basic medicinal versions, It is illegal almost everywhere in the world including Japan I think because it has THC in it which affects your brain and can sometimes make you hallucinate it also makes you totally relaxed for a while and makes you very hungry, the only downside is when it ends you are very tired. This device I've been using is called a water bong it enables you to smoke the weed which is what was in the pipe, there are also other ways to smoke to bowls and joints but that's for another day for now let's finish this bag up. Oh and this was never an initiation I just wanted to smoke with my friends and was afraid you wouldn't do it if you knew all this before hand.  
she showed us a small bag that had more weed in it.  
Isudo: it's not bad.  
Sayano: I can't believe this is illegal.  
Hanaka: Just like the cogs to take away anything that brings joy.  
Hitomi: I'm feeling all ecstatic...  
Nio: The feeling your having now is called being high.  
She looked at Sayano...  
Nio: I have an awesome idea! Let me take a hit then I'll kiss Sayano then she'll kiss Isudo, and so on in a circle till it gets back to me...  
Sayano: Let's do it!  
Sayano definitely had her brain affected if she wanted to do this.  
Nio then took a hit and inhaled more smoke then she did last time and kissed Sayano, I must say seeing her lock lips with Nio was really cool I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by it, then they parted lips and Sayano turned her head toward me we kissed and I felt the smoke being blown into my mouth. After we parted lips I turned toward Hanaka and pushed my lips against her's they were soft and I tasted the weed on them, after we parted lips she kissed Hitomi same as before then the kiss returned to Nio and she ended the smoking/kissing circle.  
Sayano: Oh my god, Isudo seeing you kiss Hanaka really got me turned on.  
She started rubbing my shoulder I felt a tingling sensation run down my body.  
Nio: Let's finish this bag up then you can have all the crazy sex you want.  
Sayano: Sounds like a good plan to me.  
Geez, she's a different person when she's high.  
Hitomi: I want to have sex with Hanaka again.  
Hanaka: looked at her I promise sometime after we're done with this bag that will happen.  
She patted her head..  
Hitomi: Yay!  
And thus we went around the circle smoking out of the bong six or seven times before it was gone.  
Now our completely fucked up mindsets were active and school started in 39 Minutes!


	23. Chapter 22 - Keep This Between Us Three-

Chapter 22 -Keep this Between Us Three-

Minute 1,  
Nio: Oh my god I really want some juice right now!  
Sayano: I'd much rather have a sports drink right, my darling Isudo.  
She rubbed my arm again.  
Isudo: Ah, yeah that'd be nice.  
Hanaka: Hitomi?  
Hitomi had vanished...  
Hanaka: Hito~mi?  
Then out of nowhere...  
Hitomi: Tally Ho!  
Hanaka: UWAHH!  
Hitomi tackled Hanaka into Sayano's bed and started kissing her.  
Hitomi: Yes! My sneak attack against Hitomi worked! I am awesome!  
Nio: Hahaha I knew this was going to be interesting!

Minute 15,  
Sayano was staring at my face...  
Isudo: what's wrong Sayano?  
Sayano: I'm wondering if we had sex right now would you be embarrassed?  
My face froze at those words,  
"No shit Sayano!" That's what I wanted to say but... I was high I wasn't thinking straight.  
Isudo: Of course not! I'd fuck you right in the middle of all these witnesses!  
Holy Christ, what was I saying?!  
Nio: I wouldn't mind seeing that.  
Hitomi: Aww if they're going to have sex I want to too!  
Hanaka: I don't completely disagree I bet I could make you cum even faster if we had an audience.  
Nio: Again I'd love too see that! Hell I would video tape it and watch it so many times or pleasure my self to it right now or ..., I could just join in!  
Sayano: If Isudo's okay with it, I know I am when we kissed earlier I really felt turned on by you, I'd love to experience more of you.  
Hitomi: Yeah I know her lips were amazing but I still love my Hanaka more than anything!  
Oh my god was I in a dream because this was just too good to be true I pinched myself unconsciously... Nope I'm not, this is really happening.  
Isudo: I'm fine with it.  
Damn my high brain!  
Nio: But class starts in 19 minutes.  
Sayano: Fuck class!  
She ran up to Nio and started hugging her then she through her onto the bed! Hanaka did the same to Hitomi... When did I get dragged into an orgy?!  
Sayano: Started taking off Nio's jacket while Hanaka was doing the same it was like looking into a mirror everything Sayano did to Nio Hanaka did to Hitomi, I just sat there dumbstruck.  
Isudo: Damn.  
Sayano: Well Isudo are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to help us?  
Hitomi: Yeah me and Hanaka will feel awkward if we're the only ones having sex in here.  
*sigh* it all comes down to me?  
Isudo: Umm... Help you do what exactly?  
Sayano: Have sex with us!  
Sayano seemed dead serious...  
Nio's blouse had already been unbuttoned and her bra was showing her skirt was lifted up slightly where Sayano had been rubbing her.  
Isudo: Umm... B-both of you?  
They nodded in my direction...  
Nio and Sayano: Duh!  
Nio: You'd think that if four sexy girls  
started making out and undressing each other his first instinct would be "hell yeah, I'm gonna fuck them!" He sure is an idiot.  
Sayano: Indeed but that's what makes him so cute.  
Isudo: *murmuring* when did my life become like the main character in a Harem anime?  
Still what kind of boyfriend would I be to Sayano to refuse her offer to have a 3 way with Nio?  
Isudo: Um, okay maybe just this once.  
They continued kissing each other and undressing.  
Sayano: Hey, Isudo come here.  
I cautiously walked up to her...  
Isudo: Uh *gulp* yeah?  
She grabbed my arm and tossed me on the bed.  
Nio and Sayano got up, their shirts fell down off their bodies.  
Nio: Just sit back and watch the show.  
They were kissing and grinding up on each other it was like a lap dance.

Minute 20,  
Now infront of me were 3 naked girls Nio, Sayano, and Hanaka... Hitomi was next to me...  
I looked at her...  
Isudo: Hitomi.  
Hitomi: Yeah?  
Isudo: I think we're about to be raped.  
Hitomi: By these girls, I don't mind.  
I sighed...  
Isudo: *sigh* okay.  
Nio and Sayano walked towards me Nio sat to the left of me and started poking my cheek her breast was pushing against my jacket.  
Sayano: Now lie back.  
She pushed me on me on my back.  
Nio hopped up on my chest and started kissing me, her lips tasted of weed and juice, they were as soft as Sayano's.  
Then I felt Sayano unzip my pants then the familiar sensation of Sayano touching my penis with her soft hands.  
The sound of moans filled the room as Hitomi was already being fingered by Hanaka.  
I was still being kissed by Nio then I felt another sensation, Sayano was sucking on my rod.  
Isudo: Guh!  
I let out a very stupid sound, Nio looked at me.  
Nio: Does it feel good Isudo?  
Hitomi: I do~.  
Hanaka: *slurp*  
They were in the 69 position licking each others' pussy.  
Nio: How about you Isudo?  
Isudo: Yeah...  
Nio: It's about to feel even better, close your eyes.  
I did as Nio said, and closed my eyes.  
I felt something hit my lips, I licked them on impulse.  
Nio: Gyahh!  
Nio moaned out... Her pussy was on my face.  
Nio: Isudo... Keep going.  
The speed that at which Sayano was licking increased.  
Isudo: Mmmfwh!  
I continued to lick Nio.  
Nio: *moan* *moan* great.  
Then my heart sped up I came in Sayano's mouth with no warning... I couldn't speak.  
Then I felt Nio moving on my face she must've been making out with Sayano.  
Nio: alright I'd say everyone's ready accept you Sayano.  
She got off my face thank Christ!  
Nio: Sayano lay on your back I'll get you ni~ce and ready...  
After rearranging our positions I looked over at Hanaka and Hitomi they were passed out naked on the other side of Sayano's bed.  
I was behind Nio..  
Nio: Here, Isudo fuck me while I eat your girlfriend out.  
I can't honestly believe what I was hearing now I know why weed is illegal if it makes you do all this weird shit!  
Isudo: Whatever.  
I inserted my rod into Nio's pussy she accepted me quickly so I began thrusting, the feeling of her cervix hitting my tip was overwhelming.  
Nio: oh... God... Isudo!  
She was moaning my name she immediately buried her face into Sayano's pussy.  
Sayano: Oh... Nio yes!  
I kept thrusting the faster I went the harder Nio licked Sayano.  
Sayano: Nio!  
Sayano was moaning Nio's name in ecstasy.  
I kept thrusting, Nio took her face away from Sayano's pussy  
Nio: Isudo I'm going to cum!  
Isudo: Go ahead.  
I was still holding off for Sayano.  
Sayano: God I feel like I am too!  
They were moaning loud I hope no one heard us.  
Then I felt the waves of Nio's juices hitting me.  
Nio: *pant* *pant* awesome.  
Isudo: Very *pant*.  
She sat back on the bed.  
Nio: *pant* *pant* Sayano we're switching rolls.  
Sayano nodded and got up.  
Nio laid on her back.  
Isudo: Alright, Sayano.  
I inserted into Sayano she was completely wet I could tell she came when Nio was eating her out.  
Sayano: Isudo it feels... Wonderful.  
Isudo: Yeah.  
Then I started thrusting into Sayano in order to stop herself from moaning she started eating Nio's pussy,  
Nio: So... Sensitive Sayano!  
Isudo: Geez, you're the loudest of us all Nio.  
I smiled at her...  
Nio: sorry it's just so nice...  
I felt myself about to come from hearing Nio's and Sayano's moans.  
Isudo: Sayano I'm gonna cum!  
I thrusted faster into her...  
Sayano: Yes!  
Without even thinking I had unloaded into her again.  
With that Sayano fell back next to Nio on the bed. I zip up my pants and fell down passing out...

~3 Hours later~  
*ring* *ring*  
Nio: Ugh, why does my head hurt?  
I opened my eyes to see Nio answer her cellphone I unintentionally heard the conversation...  
Nio: *over the phone* WHAT THE FUCK DIMO?!  
apparently it was Dimo..  
Dimo: *over the phone* Nio please tell me you didn't smoke the weed out of the small bag!  
Nio: *over the phone* I JUST FUCKING SMOKED IT WITH MY FRIENDS! YOU'RE TELLING ME IT WAS LACED WITH ECSTACY?!  
Dimo: *over the phone* hahahahahahaha  
I heard male laughter coming from the phone.  
Nio: *over the phone* DON'T FUCKING LAUGH DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I JUST DID?!  
Dimo: *over the phone* Nope, no idea.  
Nio: *over the phone* GOODBYE ASSHOLE!  
She hung up the phone and dropped it back on the desk.  
Nio: You've got to be fucking kidding me.  
I looked at her still naked body.  
Isudo: ECSTACY?! The weed you got had ECSTACY in it!?  
I looked at the clock... 11:15AM...  
Isudo: AND IT'S FUCKING 11:15 AM?!  
Nio nodded towards me.  
Nio: I say we just keep this between us.  
I looked at her.  
Isudo: Nio, we just had sex I'm sure Sayano will remember.  
Nio: Ecstacy can make your brain forget whatever happened while on the drugs unless the person sees something that makes them remember it. The reason you remembered is because you saw my naked body.  
Isudo: you have a point so we just put her clothes back on as well as ours and pretend nothing happened?  
She nodded...  
Sayano: Oh ecstacy huh I heard about that, in school so we'll just pretend we didn't just have a threesome so to not make me mad?  
Isudo: That's right Sayano.  
Then it hit me...  
Isudo: SAYANO!?  
she was still naked standing behind me.  
Nio: How much did you hear?  
Sayano: When you yelled ecstacy I woke up. So everything I know we just had a threesome don't try to hide it, it was fun.  
Nio: Yeah, it was but this doesn't leave the three of us!  
Isudo: Agreed let's just get dressed and go to class.  
Sayano: How will we explain we're late?  
Isudo: And about Hanaka?  
Nio: oh well let's go.  
We placed a blanket over Hanaka and Hitomi and put our uniforms back on to head to class.


	24. Chapter 23 - A Terrible Situation -

Chapter 23 -A Terrible Situation-

~Classroom~  
Nio: Alright guys see ya.  
Isudo: Later.  
Sayano: Right.  
We left Nio and walked to our seats.  
Teacher: Nakami, Tsukichi, what happened?  
We looked at each other..  
Isudo: we don't want to talk about it.  
Teacher: I understand family emergencies can be hard to deal with you're excused from being late.  
Sayano: Thank you.

*ding* *dong*  
Announcement: All students be aware the police will be on campus today we ask that if you are questioned or asked about something you tell the truth, it appears a double murder took place and the killers may be near by please do not be alarmed and if a officer call out for you DO NOT RUN as they may consider you a suspect that is all.  
*ding* *dong*  
The announcement ended...  
Kotori was looking at me. As was Sayano, then  
*vnnn* *vnn*  
My phone vibrated I took it out and look at it.  
Sender: Nio  
Subject: Get out!  
Message body: you need to get out of the School Building now bring along Kotori, and Saya, as well as Midara. Get your whole group out into the hallway!

*vnn* *vnn*  
Another text?  
Sender: Sayano  
Subject: Leave  
Message Body: Isudo I got a text from Nio about getting Saya, Kotori, and Midara out of the building! What do we do?!  
I looked back up at Sayano...  
She was worriedly looking at me.  
*vnn* *vnn*  
What now?  
Sender: Nio  
Subject: No subject  
Message Body: Get everyone to the clubroom the cogs are planning to do something!  
My heart stopped...  
I forwarded the text to Sayano..  
*vnn* *vnn*  
I was really worried now.  
Sender: Sayano  
Subject: No subject  
Message Body: Isudo I'm scared!  
*vnnn* *vnn*  
*gulp*  
Sender: Nio  
Subject: No Subject  
Message Body: Some cops have arrived on the campus with duffel bags, like ours they're going to shoot up the campus it's now or never meet me in the hallway now!  
I arose from my seat...,  
The teacher looked at me.  
Teacher: What's wrong with you?  
I mustered up all my courage...  
Isudo: Saya, Kotori, Midara, we gotta go!  
Saya: I think the boy has lost it.  
Kotori: He's an idiot!  
Midara: Dude are you okay?  
Sayano: You heard him get your asses in gear and into the hallway now!  
Sayano: Kotori get the hell up!  
She was yelling..  
Saya: Hmph, I'm good with skipping class but what's wrong?  
Kotori: You guys are idiots!  
Isudo: Dually noted! Now go Sayano grab Kotori!  
Saya: Why should I?  
Isudo: Humor me!  
*ring* *ring*  
My Phone started ringing it was Nio  
Nio: What the hell I'm by your class room door we have to go!  
Isudo: I'm trying but they refuse!  
Nio: I'm coming in to help!  
Then the door opened..  
Nio: Saya just go with him!  
Saya: the heck are you?  
Nio: A friend!  
Isudo: Midara come on!  
Midara: I think you should go to the nurse bro.  
Teacher: What the hell is going on?!  
Nio: Not now teach!  
Sayano: Look if you don't come with us we'll take you by force!  
Saya: Oh well but if I get in trouble it's your fault!  
Saya got up and walked out the door.  
Isudo: Midara!  
Nio: Midara if you with me I'll let you fuck me!  
Midara: Okay.  
Isudo: Midara grab Kotori you're the only one who can hold her  
Midara: whatever.  
Midara picked up Kotori she was kicking and screaming.  
Kotori: HEY LET ME GO,YOU  
IDIOTS!  
Nio: Everyone out now! Sorry to bother your teaching, please continue, bye!  
We started running through the halls,  
Running down the steps we spotted the guys that Nio were talking about!  
Nio: Shit other way!  
We turned the opposite way and ran!  
Shooter 1: There they're trying to escape!  
One guy was yelling at us while another had pulled out a shotgun out of the duffel bag and began firing at us!  
Kotori: A gun?!  
Midara: Shit I kind of wished we left sooner!  
Isudo: Your own fault now keep running!  
Sayano: You guys my pistol I'll hold them off!  
She took out her pistol and started firing the sleep bullets at the shooters!  
*bang* *bang* *boom*  
Shotguns were being fired against Sayano's sleep pellets as we were running along the narrow hallway,  
Nio: Down the stairs now!  
We ran down the stairs, and out the door we finally made it to our clubroom, upon opening the door we saw Hitomi and Hanaka armed to the teeth.  
Nio: Thank god we made it!  
Isudo: Agreed!  
Saya: Hitomi, Hanaka?  
Kotori: DOES ANYONE WANT TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK HALPENED!  
Midara put Kotori down on the ground his arms were all bloody.  
Nio: who's seen someone named Nishizono in their dreams?  
Saya: ...  
Kotori: How did she know?...  
Midara: ...Oh yeah that chick.  
Nio: Well that chick is my sister!

Isudo: here's the gist of it..

~3 minutes later~  
Midara: I see...  
Saya: that's a really sad story.  
Kotori: I'm sorry I called you an idiot Isudo.  
Nio: Who is going to continue living as members of BLACK?  
Saya: We don't have a choice.  
Kotori: Yeah...  
Midara: Sounds fun.  
Nio: Then initiation will be tomorrow... No I have a better idea how about Saya, Kotori, and Midara kill someone in the school since its going to be shot up anyway that way it'll just be like god had originally intended but he'll be none the wiser, we'll blame it on those who shot at us cogs. After each member has killed an innocent cog we kill the bastards who tried to kill us!  
She was rallying us together like a commander.  
Nio: Everyone get your weapons a pistol, primary gun and some explosives.  
Saya: got it.  
Kotori: understood  
Midara: ... Yes.  
Nio: Get hit together Midara!  
Midara: You're right.  
Saya ended up choosing a MP5 and a PY5 pistol.  
Midara chose a HTR burst fire assault rifle, and a snub nosed pistol.  
Kotori chose a SD7 semi automatic rifle, as well as a automatic 9mm pistol.  
Nio: Is everyone ready?  
Everyone nodded.  
Nio: These bastards are heavily armed and will kill anyone they see, this is a school shooting remember god doesn't know exactly who we are so if we just kill the fucks here it'll be mission failed for old god! No prisoners and Kotori, Saya, Midara you are to kill at least one student understand!?  
They nodded...


	25. Chapter 24 - Operation God Shot' -

Chapter 24 -Operation:"God Shot!"-

Nio: Then I officially announce the start of "Operation: God shot" pair in to teams and kill any one you see.  
Isudo, you're with Kotori!  
Sayano, You're with Saya!  
Hitomi, You're with Hanaka!  
and I'll go with Midara! Every one clear?!  
We nodded again.  
Nio: Good Mission Start!

~part 1: Isudo~  
Isudo: Kotori, are you sure you're okay with killing someone?  
Kotori: You did it, didn't you?  
Isudo: Yeah.  
Kotori smiled at me...  
Kotori: Idiot you worry too much.  
Isudo: You're right...  
I heard a sound of footsteps behind us were we being followed?  
Isudo: Kotori look out!  
*bang*  
Upon hearing my words Kotori turned around and shot what I was pointing at!  
Kotori: Got it!  
She had indeed got it but only in the leg...  
This person was one of our classmates we called her Rika.  
Rika: Ahhhhh!  
We ran up to her.  
Kotori: RIKA-San?  
She was shot three times once in the leg and she had two bullet holes in her right arm.  
Rika: Rika?  
She looked at Kotori confused..  
Rika: ...Are you one of them? Kotori-kun?  
Isudo: "them"?  
Rika: The shooters!  
Kotori: What happened to you?  
Rika: I heard a gunshot so I stood up walked out of the class and ran into the hallway one saw me and fired at me, he hit me in my arm at first... Yet I kept running, another guy shot me in the same arm, I finally managed to shake them then that's when I was shot again... By you!  
Kotori: I'm sorry.  
Isudo: Don't be she isn't real merely a cog.  
Rika: Hm? Not real? the blood on my arms is not real?! The pain I'm feeling is not real?! The horrors of watching my classmates die one by one... THAT'S NOT REAL?!  
Isudo: ...  
Kotori: ... No.  
Kotori looked at me.  
Kotori: I don't believe that she is just an ordinary cog she's... different.  
Isudo: Kotori? What makes you think so?  
Kotori: She's known pain and suffering all of her life similar to us...  
Isudo: You've never even talked about her untill now!  
Kotori: true... I never mentioned her to you guys but she's still my friend she's not a cog she may just be like us.  
I pulled the pistol out of my back pocket.  
I cocked it back and gave it to Kotori ...  
Isudo: Go ahead then ask Rika-san if she knows about "her".  
Kotori nodded and nervously pointed the pistol at Rika's head.  
Kotori: Rika the name Nishizono what does it mean?  
Rika: she is dead... I saw her die from up there. Her real name was Mimi... that's what I called her  
she pointed to the sky,  
Isudo: I'm supposed to believe that?!  
Rika: No I don't expect you too either.  
Kotori: ... You won't die, I want You to see Nio, so stay behind us and don't die!  
Isudo: Kotori... Do you know how pissed Nio is going to be?!  
Rika: Nio won't be pissed to see me.  
Isudo: We'll see... for now Kotori, the next person you see you kill and I'll consider your initiation a success.  
Kotori: Okay.  
We started to sneak in the south building where the gunshots were coming from.  
Isudo: Alright Kotori keep your gun out at all times and watch my back.  
I moved into the narrow hallway  
*bang* * bang*  
The gunshots were getting louder,  
I watch as Kotori took lead and stepped into our class.  
Shooter 1: Hahaha look at them we got them all!  
Shooter 2: Hmph all that's left is the teacher.  
Isudo: *whispering* Kotori kill all 3 the teacher will be your initiation kill.  
Kotori: Uh o-okay.  
She took out her pistol.  
*bang* *pop*  
She shot the two shooters in the backs of their heads near the neck.  
Kotori: Clear.  
I walked in with her, Rika was behind me.  
Teacher: Nakami, Satoki, And Rika?  
Kotori: Grr my name isn't "Satoki"!  
She hated when people messed up her last name...  
She put the gun in the teachers face,  
Teacher: W-what the hell are you doing?! I thought you were on my side!  
Kotori: Nope, never said that.  
*bang*  
Rika: Hmph no remorse like I used to be.  
I grabbed Rika my her arm it happened to be the one that was shot.  
Rika: Gyahh!  
I immediately let go..  
Isudo: sorry that wasn't my intention, but who the hell are you how do you know all of this stuff about us and saying you've done this before is just weird!  
Rika: Understandable, I'll explain everything to Nio, just be patient.  
Isudo: What ever let's get back to the clubroom.

~Part 2. Sayano~  
Sayano: Okay, Isudo and Your sister said they were infiltrating the south school building, so it's only fair we check the north side.  
Saya: Yeah, sounds good.  
I walked with Saya through the court yard where the north side of the school building was...  
Saya: So did you and Isudo really hook up?  
She asked me that question out of nowhere...  
Sayano: Yeah...  
I remembered the first time we had admitted our feelings too each other after I had just seen Isudo risk his life to save me, and when we had sex the first time, and when we had sex with Nio. Of course Saya didn't need to know that last part.  
Saya: He actually killed someone to save you from being raped?  
I nodded again...  
Saya: Then you guys actually had sex?  
I nodded again...  
Sayano: Alot's happened in the last few days.  
Saya looked at me...  
Saya: Aww you're so lucky Isudo sounds like he'd be a great boyfriend!  
Sayano: he is great really.  
I smiled blushing a little bit.  
Saya: Well let's focus on the task.  
Sayano: Do you want to kill someone?  
Saya: I could live without killing someone but these are cogs so I really don't care either way plus I had this annoying teacher back on the first year hall, I'm going to kill him if he isn't already dead!  
Sayano: Okay.  
We reached the north side of the building and entered the hallways were spilled with blood and littered with bodies. We eventually reached the first classroom.  
The door was locked and boarded up.  
This classroom must still be safe...  
Saya: Hmph, now's my chance!  
*bang*  
Saya ran into the door with all her might!  
Saya: Shit it won't budge!  
Sayano: We'll do it together then,  
AGAIN!  
We ran into the door with all our strengths.  
*crash* *crash*  
The door came crashing down...  
Teacher: Oh my god do you kids need help! Oh you have weapons thank god the guys outside have been banging on the window trying to get in!  
Sayano: How many?  
Teacher: 28 maybe 30.  
Saya: I see... Oh well.  
*bang* *gathump*  
She shot the teacher in the head.  
Saya turned and looked at the frightened first years behind her.  
Saya: Hmph, I've no need to kill you guys... So when the cops question you say "a shooter killed my teacher and that's when you got here"  
Sayano: But the cops aren't here yet.  
I looked at Saya she was talking on the phone  
Saya: *over the phone* Help please my school is being shot up! Ribank Bording High school!  
She hung up the phone,  
Sayano: * face palm* did you just call the cops?  
Saya: Yes they will be here in 15 minutes.  
Sayano: You fucking idiot! Let's go!  
I dragged her by her hand into the rest of the building.  
We made it to the 3rd year floor..  
*bang* *bang*  
Saya: Shit they're up here now?  
Sayano: Get behind me I'll go first.  
Saya: right.  
We cautiously peeked into each classroom each one was filled with same gruesome sight, blood and bodies classroom after classroom.  
Saya: *whispering* Geez, god sure doesn't care about his own people does he?  
Sayano: *whispering* No he doesn't.  
Then voices started to be heard..  
Shooter 3: Hmph third years guess you're not going to get jobs now are ya?  
Shooter 4: Hmph guess not!  
Sayano: Alright you get the one on the left I'll get the one on the right!  
Saya: right.  
*bang* *bang*  
Saya and I shot the shooters in their necks...  
Sayano: Good shot.  
Saya: Back at ya!  
We turned toward the half dead class  
Sayano: Umm...  
Saya: Pay no attention to the sexy girls who just save your sorry asses, ciao!  
We walked out of the room...  
Sayano: Let's head back to the club room now.  
Exiting the building we walked into the club room and saw Kotori, Isudo and a new girl.  
Isudo: hey guys welcome back!  
Sayano: Yeah, you too  
, everything go okay?who's this girl?  
Kotori: I accidentally shot her she says she's seen Mimi, but back when she was alive. Her name is Rika  
Sayano: Impossible!  
Rika: I didn't expect you to understand, I'll explain it to Nio she'll believe me!  
Sayano: Whatever.

~Part. 3 Nio~  
Nio: We're taking the dorms. is there anyone you want to kill as your initiation?  
Midara: ...,... Yeah, a bully I fought last month, he never comes to class so I'm sure he'll be in his room.  
I nodded towards Midara, I felt a feeling of something weird coming from him.  
Nio: okay, don't let me down.  
Midara looked at me.  
Midara: Didn't you say before we left the classroom, that I could fuck you if I went with you guys.  
I looked at him and I became red.  
Nio: I-I think saving your sorry life was more than enough! Now get your butt in gear!  
I scolded him and he turned away.  
Midara: Damn.  
Nio: You'll live... now let's go!  
Midara: Yes ma'am!  
He was showing me such respect it was nice...  
Nio: Midara, flattery will literally get you no where with me.  
Midara: Umm? Okay?  
We headed towards the boys dorm.  
Nio: Do you know what room he's in?  
Midara: Yeah, the one across from me.  
Nio: Hmph that must be awkward.  
Midara: You've no idea.  
We entered into the boys dorm it looked untouched...  
Nio: Alright you go complete your initiation, I'll scope out the rest of the building there's bound to me at least twenty shooters on this campus.  
I walked Midara to the bully's room.  
And left...  
Nio: Good luck!  
I continued walking ,as I thought no killers were here.  
Nio: No one... Oh well bound to be expected.  
I turned back to go check on Midara..  
*Bang*  
A bullet was fired and whizzed passed my head.  
Nio: ?!  
Shooter 5: missed damn it!  
Shooter 6: Shoot again  
*bang* *bang*  
I dropped to the floor and revealed my 2 Skorpions and fired them...  
Nio: Fully automatic guns! bitch!  
*put* *put* *put* *puuuuuuuuuuuut*  
I fired my silenced weapons at the shooters... I hit them both, instantly killing them.  
Nio: Amateurs!  
I walked away...  
I saw Midara come out of the bully's room blood was on his uniform.  
Nio: Midara did you do it?  
He nodded at me.  
Nio: I just took care of some of the shooters back there lets head to the clubroom now we're done here.  
Midara: Alright...  
Something was clearly off...  
We were silent the whole walk back.  
We entered back into the clubroom I saw Sayano's team and Isudo's team had returned but who was with them a girl with red hair was bleeding from her arm and leg.  
Nio: Isudo... Who is this?  
Isudo: Her name is Rika.  
Nio: Okay I'm thinking and I can't understand why the heck you would do that?!  
Rika: Been awhile Nio.  
Rika started walking toward me.  
Nio: Awhile I don't even know you!  
Rika: I figured you'd at least remember Mimi's lover.  
Nio: Her name was RINA!  
I was holding back my rage I wanted to knock the hell out of her!


	26. Chapter 25 - Into the Panic Room -

Chapter 25 -Into the Panic Room-

Nio: RINA WAS KILLED DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE HER!  
I was yelling at the top of my lungs.  
Rika?: After I let you live with me and my mom cleaning your bruised and bloody face when you first came to the house, you don't remember me?  
Nio: STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE RINA!  
Tears were streaming down my face from anger this bitch was pretending to be Rina!  
Rika?: I'll explain everything, soon for now you need to kill these bastards don't you?  
Nio: Damnit who are you!?  
Rika?: I'm Rina but at the same time I'm Rika.  
Kotori: how does that work?  
Rika: It all started...  
*bang* *Crash*  
Hanaka: Nio we gotta hide!  
Hitomi: Hide!  
Nio: why?  
Saya: I called the cops.  
Nio: ...  
Kotori: ...  
Sayano: I know.  
Isudo: ...  
Hanaka: ...  
Hitomi: ...  
Midara: ...  
We were all silent before I decided to say something.  
Nio: *face palm* Why? Why on earth did you call the cops!?  
Saya: To make it more believable.  
Nio: Saya dear, the cogs don't have the IQ of 976! It would have been easily believable!  
Saya: Oops.  
Nio: Well we can't take out the whole police force and 10 other shooters!  
Everyone as much as I hate to say it... Hide!  
I hit a button under the teachers desk Dimo had made in case of an emergency... It opened a sort of panic room. Everyone in here! You too Rika, grab the duffel bags!  
No evidence!

~Panic Room~  
What kind of panic room is this Nio?  
I decided to ask...  
Isudo: So this is a panic room?  
Nio looked at me...  
Nio: I didn't design this place Dimo did!  
We were in a long white room it had a bed and desk in it along with a tv and game system cameras were around the premises and we could watch their footage on the monitors in the room.  
Nio: When you see anyone come by the door you be completely quiet.

~ Minute 1~  
Isudo: Hahaha I leveled up!  
Sayano: That's bullcrap!  
Nio: Hmph, you still got a long way to go Isudo.  
Me and Sayano were playing a co-op RPG.  
Midara: Heh, this room is pretty bad ass.  
Hitomi: Watching you guys play kind of makes me feel more happy.  
Hanaka: She's right.  
Hitomi and Hanaka were fixing up Rika's wounds.  
Rika?: You shouldn't let your guard down though.  
Nio: I know how to lead my team!  
Rika?: Then why don't you take a look at the monitors! oh great leader.  
I looked back at the Monitors...  
Nio screamed...  
Nio: Oh crap, lights out everyone!  
She hit a switch turning off all the lights.  
Rika?: ...  
Midara: ...*whispering* Think they're gone?  
Isudo: *whispering* no.  
Saya: ...  
Hitomi: shhhhh.  
Hanaka: ...  
*step* *step*  
The foot steps were directly on top of us.  
Kotori: *whispering* Does that answer your question idiot?  
Nio: * whispering* Will you guys please shut the mother hell up?  
Officer 1: This room looks empty.  
Officer 2: I can see that.  
I felt a slight relieved smile form on my mouth,  
Officer 1: The shooters are dead so tell the people reporting on this, that.  
Officer 2: Understood!  
Nio: *whispering* There isn't anyway that 16 or 17 shooters got killed without so much as a single gunshot.  
Isudo: I agree something's wrong.  
Saya: Maybe they left?  
Nio: Maybe.  
Rika?: Turn the lights on and check the monitors again.  
Nio: I was just about to.  
*flick*  
The lights came back on.  
Nio: It looks like the coast is clear maybe they did leave.  
Nio: Let's get back to our rooms and just say we were there the whole time with the doors locked, more than likely we'll be asked questions by police or news reporters but I'm giving a direct order do not kill them do not act suspicious we're going to need to lie low for awhile., as for you Rika, you say you're Rina right?  
Then you'll have no problem answering questions only Rina would know?  
Rika?: I don't mind.  
Nio: How the hell are you alive?!  
Rika?: Ah, that okay here goes it all.


	27. Chapter 26 - Rika or Rina? -

Chapter 26 -Rika or Rina?-

~Rika/Rina Flashback~  
Back in June 2011,  
*bang*  
I felt a stinging pain in my head then.. No pain at all. My eyes closed and I lost my body...  
It was over I failed Kitami, I didn't have my body cremated so my soul would just float back up to god to be made into another cog.  
Then I heard a voice...  
Voice: Do you regret what you've done defying god for your own selfish reasons?  
Rina: My own selfish reasons?!  
Voice: If I were to give you another chance would you do what you were tasked to do as a creation of god?  
Rina: God? Is that you talking?  
Voice: Some people call me that, yes.  
Rina: God?! You want me to obey you to do what I was created to do just be a mere test subject for you ?!  
You're nothing but a heartless cruel person your so called religion is just another way for you to experiment with people's minds, and at times even cause wars because of it! You probably get so fucking happy seeing 700 thousand of your creations fighting as if they were real! So no I won't do what I was created to do... But now I get it you kill off people like us, because you're afraid... Hahahah you are afraid we'll dethrone you, you're afraid we'll mess up your experiments , you're terrified of us because we think like you for our selves we don't let some cruel bastard control out every move no... No we are in control of our body's and our minds not you! The pain we feel is real, the pain you cause for your creations is just an act!  
God: You've made your choice.  
Rina: I did and before I go let me tell you this.  
God: ...  
I turned towards wherever the voice was coming from and cleared my throat...  
Rina: *Ahem* Go Fuck your self!  
Then I was cast into darkness, nothingness, isolation, I only had my thoughts... During this time I started to think about Mimi and Nio and Mom and all my other real friends!  
Time went by slow or was there no time I was not advancing anywhere I had no body..  
Then I started seeing pieces of light I think maybe it was just in my mindset I was looking for hope to get out of the darkness if that was the case maybe I could go back on my own free will. I tried to think hard about hope and gradually the darkness disappeared little by little until I finally made it out I was able to see a highschool but when did I develop eyes... I decided to try to speak as well...  
Rina: Umm hello?  
I noticed I was in a classroom now.. What was happening I could speak, hear, and see. I looked at my body, when did I get one? I stood up from my seat and looked in the mirror... I looked the same from all those years ago, I reached in my school uniform and pulled out a cell phone I apparently had the year was 2015, am I back? But how?!  
I looked to the corner of the classroom everyone was huddled in the corner...  
Rina: Uh what are you guys doing?  
I was back or reincarnated in to a highchool second year, something like that their were several empty desks in the classroom apparently people left before all this started...  
Wait what is this... I could hardly remember anything I was thinking before this all I remembered was being engulfed in darkness in 2011 I think I might've been killed or something, I didn't know but I was still alive...  
Classmate: Rika sit down or they'll see you!  
I thought my name was Rina..  
Rika: You have the wrong girl my name is Rina.  
Classmate: whoever you are just sit the hell down! You're going to get us killed!  
Rika: Whatever *yawn* I'm thirsty I'm gonna get me a drink.  
I prepared to walk out of the classroom...  
*bang*  
The familiar sound made my mind become a total wreck. A gunshot  
Classmate: Oh my god they're getting closer.  
Rika: Crap, ... I'm leaving.  
I opened the classroom door.  
Shooter: Hey one is running down the hall!  
*bang* *bang*  
Two shots were fired only one hit me in my arm though .. It hurt like hell  
Rika: GYAHH!  
I yelled but still kept on running!  
Shooter: Shit, only grazed her arm!  
Shooter 2: I got her!  
Another shooter popped out of a class room infront me!  
*bang*  
I narrowly doged the bullet he fired.  
Rika: KYAHH!  
A bullet grazed me a little above my first shot! Still I kept running! And jumped down the steps!  
I reached for the door and bolted out the main entrance!  
Rika: *pant* *pant*  
I was running away from the shooters. My feet were pounding against the grass outside.  
?: Kotori look out!  
A voice? Am I not the only survivor then?  
*pop*  
I felt a sharp pain in my leg, I immediately toppled down on the ground. Seems I spoke too soon, I'm so dead again.  
Girl: Got it!  
Rika: Ahhhhh!  
Two students they were both in uniform they looked different from the shooters, ran up to my body.  
Girl: RIKA-SAN!  
Rika: Rika?  
I looked at her confused but then I remembered,  
The girl called me by the same name as the classmates. She had short pinkish red hair and a gentle face, the boy looked at me like we were enemies, his brown bangs drooped on his forehead so it was hard to see his eyes they both had guns...  
I don't know why but I immediately recognized her though I'm sure I've never seen her before...  
I decided to answer them..  
Rika: ...Are you one of them? Kotori-kun?  
Isudo: "them"?  
Rika: The shooters!  
Kotori: What happened to you?  
I looked at them...  
Rika: I heard a gunshot so I stood up walked out of the class and ran into the hallway one saw me and fired at me, he hit me in my arm at first... Yet I kept running, another guy shot me in the same arm, I finally managed to shake them then that's when I was shot again... By you!  
Kotori: I'm sorry.  
Isudo: Don't be she isn't real merely a cog.  
Rika: Hm? Not real? the blood on my arms is not real?! The pain I'm feeling is not real?! The horrors of watching my classmates die one by one... THAT'S NOT REAL?!  
Isudo: ...  
Kotori: ... No.  
They were silent, what had I just said I was remembering how my dad had left, how Mimi was not ready and forced to take on my responsibilities as the leader of black, how I had failed Kitami, and how a heartless god could kill anyone he didn't like it was wrong! I started recalling everything about my life then and there, through the torrent of words I unleashed because of anger and sadness I had remembered my past.  
Kotori looked at the guy Isudo was his name they were Rika's classmates I had just possessed what would otherwise be god's creation, using my mindset I had taken over her body I was given another chance but not by god... By myself.  
Kotori: I don't believe that she is just an ordinary cog she's... different.  
Isudo: Kotori? What makes you think so?  
Kotori: She's known pain and suffering all of her life similar to us...  
Isudo: You've never even talked about her untill now!  
Kotori: true... I never mentioned her to you guys but she's still my friend she's not a cog she may just be like us.  
Apparently Kotori is a member of BLACK they both were , and she was friends with the cog Rika.  
Isudo pulled the pistol out of his back pocket.  
He cocked it back and gave it to Kotori ...  
Isudo: Go ahead then ask Rika-san if she knows about "her".  
Kotori nodded and nervously pointed the pistol at my head.  
They trusted me I just must talk about BLACK and tell the truth.  
Kotori: Rika the name Nishizono what does it mean?  
Rika: she is dead... I saw her die from up there. Her real name was Mimi... that's what I called her  
I pointed to the sky,  
Isudo: I'm supposed to believe that?!  
Rika: No I don't expect you too either.  
I didn't think they'd believe me...  
Kotori: ... You won't die, I want You to see Nio, so stay behind us and don't die!  
Nio?! She was here?  
Isudo: Kotori... Do you know how pissed Nio is going to be?!  
I don't think Nio would be pissed to see me, I loved her!  
Rika: Nio won't be pissed to see me.  
Isudo: We'll see... for now Kotori, the next person you see you kill and I'll consider your initiation a success.  
Kotori: Okay.  
Oh yes initiation, I remember you have to take the life if an innocent cog.  
We started to sneak in the south building where the gunshots were coming from.  
Isudo: Alright Kotori keep your gun out at all times and watch my back.  
Isudo moved into the narrow hallway  
I followed behind, holding on the pain from the bullets in my arm and leg.  
*bang* * bang*  
The gunshots were getting louder,  
I watch as Kotori took lead and stepped into our class.  
Shooter 1: Hahaha look at them we got them all!  
Everyone was dead I'm sure glad I didn't stay in my class, else I would've joined them.  
Shooter 2: Hmph all that's left is the teacher.  
The classroom was covered in blood and bodies..  
Isudo: *whispering* Kotori kill all 3 the teacher will be your initiation kill.  
Nio sure is doing a good job training these kids.  
Kotori: Uh o-okay.  
She took out her pistol.  
*bang* *pop*  
She shot the two shooters in the backs of their heads near the neck.  
Kotori: Clear.  
Isudo walked in with her, I was behind them.  
Teacher: Nakami, Satoki, And Rika?  
Kotori: Grr my name isn't "Satoki"!  
She must've hated when people messed up her last name...  
She put the gun in the teachers face,  
Teacher: W-what the hell are you doing?! I thought you were on my side!  
Kotori pondered...  
Kotori: Nope, never said that.  
*bang*  
She reminded me of... Me.  
Rika: Hmph no remorse like I used to be.  
Isudo grabbed my arm it happened to be the one that was shot.  
Rika: Gyahh!  
Isudo immediately let go..  
Isudo: sorry that wasn't my intention, but who the hell are you how do you know all of this stuff about us and saying you've done this before is just weird!  
Rika: Understandable, I'll explain everything to Nio, just be patient.  
That was the best I could say,  
Isudo: What ever let's get back to the clubroom.  
We reached a clubroom... And walked in.  
The room was simple only a teacher's desk was there, two duffel bags were under the desk...  
They looked like the ones Mimi used...

~End of Flashback~  
Rika: Now what are we going to do Nio?  
Nio: D-don't think I'll believe you that easily!  
I looked at the Now confused Nio,  
Isudo: It makes sense.  
Hitomi: ...  
Hanaka: It does.  
Midara: That's intense.  
Saya: Indeed.  
Kotori: Haha told you guys she was like us.  
Kotori looked happy.  
Isudo: Way to go... I think.


	28. Chapter 27 - Moving Out -

Chapter 27 -Moving Out-

I looked directly at Nio...  
Nio: You're Rina?...  
Rika: Yes, Nio.  
Nio looked like she was in tears...  
Nio: I saw you die, everything I've done untill now... EVERYTHING MIMI DID WAS IN MEMORY OF YOU! HOW CAN YOU JUST MAGICALLY COME BACK NOW!?  
Nio started to cry...  
Rina: I saw what happened to Mimi, Nio you...  
She put her arm around Nio,  
*smack*  
Nio smacked it away!  
Nio: WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE CREMATED THEN?! IF I JUST BURIED MIMI SHE WOULD COME BACK... LIKE YOU!  
Rina: My return was as confusing as anything there is no guarantee it would have happened with Mimi!  
Rina embraced Nio who was crying...  
Rina: I'm sorry you've been through all this but... I'm back and you've become a great leader of this organization, I love you Nio I treated you like my little sister and loved you like one too.  
Nio: ... I'm sorry... Rina!  
Nio hugged back Rina it was indeed a touching reunion... They parted and turned towards us...  
Nio: everyone I'd like to re welcome in to BLACK, Rina!  
Rina: Hmph it's good to be back.  
I walked up to Rina, and gave her the weapons I was using for the operation..  
Isudo: Here you are Rina, your assault rifle and pistol.  
Rina: Haha this takes me back.  
She grabbed her pistol and aimed at the wall...  
Rina: Aww it's just the same as I left for taking care of it Mimi and you too Nio.  
I gave her the weapons I was using..  
Nio: Okay, Isudo get some new weapons same as last time.  
Rina: Sorry, Isudo-kun.  
I looked at her and smiled...  
Isudo: No, no please don't worry about it.  
Rina: Okay, still... thank you Isudo.  
Nodding to her, I reached into the bag and pulled out another assault rifle that looked really futuristic and a silenced automatic pistol.  
I looked at my weapons...  
Isudo: What the?  
Paying close eye to the assault rifle.  
Rina: The SWAT 56 a powerful assault rifle, anything in your path will be decimated with this piece.  
I nodded... That was good.  
Isudo: Alright, now what?  
We looked towards Nio,  
Nio: I don't know if I should lead us now that Rina's back...  
Saya: Oh, that's right what do you think Rina?  
She smiled at Nio...  
Rina: First, I'd like to say when we're in a public setting to please call me "Rika", second, I think Nio should remain our leader she's doing a awesome job anyway.  
Nio nodded...  
Nio: Then I think we need to leave any weapons here, and return to our rooms, Rina until we get you fixed up I want you to stay with Isudo.  
Saya: Hold on a minute Nio, since Sayano and Isudo are in love, shouldn't they live together?  
Sayano and I turned red at what Saya just casually said...  
Rina pointed at us...  
Rina: you two are a couple?  
We nodded...  
Rina: Aww they're so cute together!  
Nio: ... That aside I suppose what Saya said makes sense... Then Sayano... Wait, Hitomi are there any Vacant dorm rooms?!  
Hitomi Looked surprised...  
Hitomi: Umm..,, yes there are several especially with this shooting...  
Nio: Isudo, get your stuff you're moving into The girls dorm and living in Sayano's Room with her!  
I turned red...  
Isudo: The hell?! Do I get a say in this?!  
Nio: No! I'll move out of Sayano's room into one nearby and live with Rina!  
She was excited...  
Sayano: O-okay?  
Saya: That's so nice, Isudo and Sayano living together.  
Kotori: An idiot and a Sayano good match.  
Hitomi: I'll arrange the papers for you two at once Nio and Rina, though I'm afraid Isudo can't live with Sayano so it's going to have to be a secret.  
Hanaka: In that case keep him in check Sayano.  
Sayano: Geez, it seems like in breaking more rules than I'm upholding... Maybe I should quit my job.  
Nio: Please don't if you do the cogs might think something's up, plus you can gather valuable info on the school cogs, if something is going to happen like another school shooting or something they'd call you first, then you can call us and we'll all deal with the problem... Like we did today.  
Sayano looked at her phone...  
Sayano: But if they were going to call me why didn't I get one toda-...  
I looked at get phone... Two missed calls from the school faculty office.  
Sayano: oops for got my phone was on vibrate...  
Nio: Hmph, I rest my case.  
Sayano: You're right so for now we just go to our rooms?  
She looked at me...  
Sayano: Isudo be at my room in thirty minutes with all your stuff I don't want anyone to see us...  
Isudo: Right.  
Midara: Where am I gonna stay?  
Nio: Uh, your room.  
Nio chuckled..  
Midara: That's bogus bro.  
Nio: I'm not your bro.  
Hanaka: I bet Isudo we'll be busy christening his new bed with Sayano tonight.  
Hitomi: Oh, it's nothing we haven't seen before, remember when...  
I ran to cover up Hitomi's mouth,  
I glanced over at Nio who turned pale at what Hitomi was about to say.  
Rina: What happened?  
Nio: I'll explain later*sigh*.  
Was she really going to?!  
Hanaka: Isudo sure is perverted, Hahaha.  
Isudo: Uwahhh! I told you I'm not!  
Everyone laughed at me it was just like old times...  
After making jokes about me being a pervert we finally left the clubroom it was about 2:00 pm roughly 4 hours after the shooting.  
I'm going to be moving in with Sayano now? Permanently!  
I walked with the girls until we separated at the dorms division,  
Sayano: Remember 30 minutes Isudo!  
She poked at my chest...  
Isudo: Yeah, I got it.  
Sayano Walked with the girls to their dorm.


	29. Chapter 28 - Finale -

Chapter 28 -Finale-

I turned and walked with Midara to mine for the last time.  
Upon entering the door Midara spoke..  
Midara: Man, you're so lucky.  
Isudo: How exactly?  
Midara: You're living with the beautiful Sayano!  
Isudo: Yeah, so.  
I was excited too but I didn't want to say it that's embarrassing.  
I stopped at my door...  
Isudo: Later.  
I waved as I opened my door.  
Midara waved back...  
Midara: Later, it's gonna be quiet here without you.  
Isudo: I'm sure it won't.  
I walked in and closed the door.  
Isudo: *sigh* moving out.  
I picked up my backpack and a few suitcases the ones I had when I moved in.  
I stuffed my backpack full of my school uniforms, and some food I had in my fridge. In the suitcases I packed the portable stove I had to cook food on though it was against the rules to have one I still kept one around, Packed my pillows and bed sheets as well as my pajamas, the next suit case I had was consisting of books, school supplies,and my laptop. After 15 minutes of packing my room was empty except for furniture like the small tv and my bed, and school desk, which I couldn't take with me in the first place.  
I put the book bag on my back and with the two suit cases in my hands I left my dorm and proceeded to Sayano's room. When I exited I noticed reporters by the school.  
Reporter: Hey a kid!  
Isudo: *sigh* shit.  
A reporter ran up to me.  
Reporter: Hey kid can I have a moment?  
Isudo: What.  
The reporter noticed my grim expression...  
Reporter: Whoa, you seem upset what did you do to survive the school shooting?  
Isudo: I left.  
I processed to walk away.  
Reporter: Where are you going all pack up?  
Isudo: To a friends.  
Reporter: Speaking of friends did you see anyone you know die?  
I have an idea to make this annoying prick leave me alone...  
Isudo: My girlfriend died now get the hell outta my way!  
I can't believe what I just said... Great lie Isudo.  
Reporter: I'm sorry, goodbye.  
He walked away I smirked a little.  
Isudo: Haha I'm a genius.  
I walked into the dorm sneaking around so no one could spot me, yeah I was worried about stealth but I was carrying two suitcases and a backpack with me.

~Sayano's Room~  
Isudo: I'm here.  
I entered her room Nio was finishing packing up.  
Sayano: Oh hey Isudo.  
Sayano waved at me..  
Isudo: Yeah, hey can I get some help?  
Sayano: Sure.  
She walked up to the door and held it open... Sayano that's not what I meant I wanted you to take on of my bags. Oh well.  
Isudo: Yeah. Thanks.  
I put my bags on her bed, and started unpacking.  
Nio: Well I'm out, see ya later Sayano, Isudo, let's go Rina.  
Rina: But I don't exactly know where we're living.  
Nio: Um, it's right down the hall.  
Sayano: That's convenient.  
Isudo: Indeed.  
Rina: Later Sayano and Isudo.  
Isudo: Yeah, later.  
Sayano: Bye.  
They walked out the door...  
Me and Sayano were alone in the room.  
Sayano looked at me as I was resting on her bed...  
Sayano: Hey Isudo, why don't we get your stuff unpacked.  
Isudo: Sure.  
I got up and handed her my backpack.  
Isudo: This one's got my uniforms and clothes in it, you want to put them in your closet?  
Sayano turned pale...  
Sayano: Yeah, yeah I'll do it just... Don't go into my closet.  
Isudo: Okay I'll get my other stuff and school supplies out then.  
What was she hiding in her closet.  
I unpacked the drink and portable stove I had brought and put them on the desk. I took the food out of my bag and put it in Sayano's mini fridge.  
Sayano: I-Isudo is that a portable stove that's against the rules to have!  
Isudo: Sayano... I'm sure whatever you don't want me to see in your closet is against school rules to have as well.  
Sayano turned red...  
Sayano: Sh-shut up!  
She yelled at me...  
Isudo: Hmph, I rest my case. Anyway why don't we go get that tv we got a few days back it's a flat screen and we could really enjoy our games and tv up there.  
Sayano: Sounds like a good idea.  
Isudo: Alright, let's go.  
We exited her room and proceeded towards the club room.  
Isudo: Hey, it's Hitomi.  
Hitomi: Eh? Is someone calling me?  
She looked at us and smiled.  
Hitomi: Oh hey guys, what brings you here?  
Isudo: We were just about to ask you that.  
Hitomi: Hanaka told me to go get the TV that we got during initiation, so I was going to get it.  
Isudo: Really? Haha that's what we're doing.  
Sayano: Can you really carry that thing by yourself though?  
Hitomi struggled to lift up the box.  
Isudo: Doesn't look like she can.  
Hitomi: UWAH!  
She fell on the floor with the TV.  
Isudo: Here, I'll help you.  
I lifted the TV off of Hitomi.  
Isudo: Christ,... this is heavy.  
Hitomi: Thank you.  
Sayano: Isudo, you can carry that one, Me and Hitomi will carry this.  
Isudo: Somehow... I feel like this is not a fair trade.  
I lugged the TV with me all the way to Hanaka's room.  
Isudo: Later Hanaka.  
I waved to Hanaka as I put the TV on her floor.  
Hitomi: Thank you for your help.  
Isudo: No problem,  
I closed their door.  
Isudo: Alright, Sayano, let's get ours now I get one side you get the other.  
Sayano: Right.  
We used teamwork to move our tv into our room.  
Isudo: Alright let's take a break.  
Sayano: Yeah, that was pretty exhausting.  
*grrr*  
Sayano's stomach rumbled I looked at her and she became embarrassed.  
Isudo: Sayano are you hungry?  
Sayano: Sort of...  
Isudo: Why don't we call up the others and head out to lunch?  
Sayano: But I want to have lunch with... Just you.  
Isudo: Oh, okay.  
Sayano wanted to go on a date?!  
Well regardless I accepted.  
Isudo: Ok, let's sneak off campus and head to the cafe down the street.  
Sayano: We're sneaking out again?  
Isudo: Yes, however it's only 3:30 pm no more rapists will be around.  
Sayano: You had to bring that up?  
Isudo: Anyway let's switch out of our school uniforms into our street clothes and head out for an evening of fun.  
Sayano: Okay.  
Sayano started changing out of her school uniform, unbuttoning her jacket and removing her blouse I noticed something...  
Isudo: Sayano, your back is scarred.  
Sayano: Yeah, I know.  
Isudo: What happened?  
Sayano: It's just where I fell running today.  
Isudo: If you say so.  
I removed my jacket and slipped a small grey hoodie on my body and removed my school pants and put some dark blue jeans on, Sayano at the same time removed her skirt I saw her dark pink panties in front of me, I felt red at that sight it was so nice.  
Isudo: Heh, great ass Sayano.  
Sayano: Don't say something like that, idiot.  
Isudo: So nice.  
Sayano put her jeans on while glaring at me as if saying "watch your eyes pervert".  
Sayano: Well let's go.  
Isudo: Yeah.  
We walked out the door and to the school gate.  
Isudo: Geez, the reporters are still here?  
Sayano: Anything to get a juicy story.  
Isudo: We'll leave them let's just go on our date.  
Sayano: *grrl* Yeah, I'm hungry.  
We walked from our school to the family cafe.  
Upon entering we noticed something.  
"Giant Colossal Milkshake, only 1200 yen!"  
Sayano: Isudo, look at that it's huge!  
Isudo: Yeah, sure is.  
Sayano: And the price my goodness, 1200 yen! That's expensive!  
Isudo: Yeah,... hey why don't we get one?  
Sayano: Because it's expensive!  
Isudo: So? I got cash we can get two, one for each of us.  
Sayano: Really? Yay!  
She dragged me by my hand to the Clerk,  
Clerk: Hello, can I help you?  
Isudo: Can we get two of those giant milkshake things?  
Clerk: Sure that'll be 4800 yen.  
Isudo: ...  
Sayano: ...  
Clerk: ...  
Isudo: The poster says it's only 1200 yen for 1 so 2 would be 2400 yen.  
Clerk: That's an old poster from last week's sale.  
Isudo: Then I'll get take one.  
Clerk: Okay, that'll be 2400 yen.  
I handed him the money.  
Clerk: Please take a seat we will bring it to you when we have finished preparing it.  
Isudo: Thank you very much.  
I walked with Sayano to our booth.  
Sayano: Are you okay with splitting the milkshake they'll know we're a couple.  
Isudo: It's okay we are one after all, so there's no shame.  
Sayano: True.  
I saw something in the cafe..  
Isudo: Huh?  
The waiters were bringing in the milkshake it was HUGE!  
Sayano: Gracious.  
Isudo: Yeah.  
Waiter: Here you are, enjoy.  
Sayano: Thanks for the food.  
Isudo: Thanks for the food.  
We bowed are head in thanks and started to stick two straws in the milkshake it was a chocolate milkshake with two smooth bright red strawberries topped with caramel sauce and loaded with sprinkles at the very bottom laid two cherries buried into a nice big scoop of vanilla with chocolate sauce splattered in neat splotches on it.  
Sayano: *slurp*  
Isudo: *suck*  
Sayano: This is delicious!  
Isudo: Definitely!  
We continued eating the milkshake until it was all gone.  
Isudo: Hey it's gone.  
Sayano: Ugh, I'm full.  
Isudo: Okay we can leave whenever you're ready.  
Sayano: Okay then.  
Sayano got up from the booth and walked out the door leaving our empty glass on the table I followed her out into the shopping district.  
Isudo: Geez, my stomach hurts.  
Sayano: Mine too let's head back to the dorm.  
I nodded at her and we went back to Sayano's room talking all the way.  
Isudo: Christ, that milkshake was eaten to fast by us.  
Sayano: Yeah, but it was good.  
Isudo: Yes, very.  
I fell down on her bed.  
Sayano fell next to me on the bed.  
I put my arm around Sayano...  
Isudo: If only all our days could be like this.  
Sayano smiled back at me.  
Sayano: Yes... I love you Isudo.  
Isudo: Me too.  
With that said we fell asleep, our bodies were growing closer out minds intertwining I loved Sayano and always wanted to be around her forever through our childhood, school days, and now our time as members of BLACK we didn't know where our lives would go, hell tomorrow we could wake up dead, god could've found us anything could happen but I knew for sure whatever would come... As long as I had Sayano with me... I'd be able to pull through any hardship.


	30. Epilouge

Epilogue...

My name is Isudo Nakami, no longer am I a student... but now a killer, a rebel...  
?: Hey Nio long time no see!  
Nio: I'll say everyone this is Dimo.  
Isudo: Great to meet you this is my girlfriend Sayano.  
Then everything went to hell..  
Nio: Question our motifs again, or if you insult my sister again, I will personally kill you!

Isudo: Why do you just bring this up now, who knows how much "they" already know?!

Nio: I suspected you from the very beginning!

Rina: Time doesn't stop, Isudo it's now or never!

Midara: I've been your best friend for years you'd throw that all away for some bitch you just met a few weeks ago?!

Sayano: decisions are part of life there are easy ones and there are hard ones to follow, don't get discouraged Isudo.

Nio: I told you what would happen to people who betray us!

Rina: Are you really going to throw away everything? And give yourself over to god?! After all of the shit that cruel bastard has done to humanity over the past years! Your fine with him puppeteering your body and controlling your mind?!

Kotori: They're angels?

Saya: This is definitely going to end badly.

Hanaka: Thanks to what you did, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire police force are on our asses!

Hitomi: Hanaka..., I'm scared.

Nio: God is our main enemy, but if you get in my way I'm not going to curve the bullet... I'll shoot right through you!

Isudo: Seems like joining this group was the biggest mistake of my life!

Nio: My sister lied to us, I fucking hate her!  
Rina: There is no way she could've knew Nio!  
?: Isudo you'll do this or Sayano and your whole little group of friends will be ripped apart!  
Isudo: You touch Sayano and I swear I will rip out your black heart!

Isudo: We were friends... And I do this out of the goodness of my heart, "bro".

….  
Rina: The dreams will just keep happening, untill you do what she says.  
Isudo: It's not dreams anymore... they're just... nightmares.

Perception Volume 2: Decent Into Madness!


End file.
